


|| Catching Feelings || AU Sanses x reader ||

by sydneysayshello



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, UndertaleAu, sansxreader - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 53,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneysayshello/pseuds/sydneysayshello
Summary: You kind of zoned out for a bit, trying to piece together what they said, when the door opened suddenly. You let out a small shriek as your head slipped and you hit the floor.That's when you saw them.And that's when they saw you*****Welcome to my story! Warning, there's some cringy writing, especially the first few chapters. Still a work in progress, but I'm so happy you clicked on this, and I really hope you enjoy it!!Other platforms:Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/243672505-catching-feelings-au-sanses-x-readerUpdate schedule: Friday/Saturday (Occasionally Sundays, but it usually doesn't have to come to that)
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 119





	1. PROLOGUE

Beep... Beep... Beep...

You groaned in annoyance as you slowly began to wake from your deep slumber. You squinted your eyes, desperately trying to block out the light. Smushing your face into the pillows, you tried to block out the sound. Unfortunately, this was all in vain, as you at last surrendered to the morning.

You switched off your alarm, and sat up, legs dangling off of the edge of your bed. You cherished the warmth of your pajama pants and hoodie as you rubbed the sleepiness out of your eyes, missing the heat of the sheets.

You glanced back over to your now silent alarm clock, reading the time from the green lit text on the screen. 8:32. You got up to check your calendar, and made sure you didn't miss school.

Unfortunately, you were wrong.

It was a Saturday.

Your alarm clock woke you up at 8:00.

ON A SATURDAY.

You cursed out your alarm clock, throwing a vindictive look at it. You almost wished it were animate; So that it might feel your anger. Unfortunately, alarm clocks did not have feelings. Although, this was probably for the better. Imagine how the world would be if alarm clocks had feelings? Maybe the clocks would take over the world, and slowly drive the human and monster species into insanity, with the never ending beeping of the alarm...

You threw yourself back into bed, yawning. You snuggled up under the blankets, trying to reclaim the warmth you had lost a few minutes ago.

You didn't succeed.

You eventually gave up and got out of bed to make yourself some breakfast. After that, you would probably study. Even though it was Saturday, you still needed to catch up on homework. Ah yes, the joys of college.

Walking to the kitchen, you sloppily got yourself some iced water and a chocolate chip cookie. Screw cereal, real women eat cookies for breakfast!

You then ran back to your room, and opened up your computer. Squinting at the new bright light, you put in your password: iloveanime123

You nommed on the cookie as you opened up your computer, opening up google. You then hesitated. I could study... or..... I could play video games... This was a tough choice.

Eventually, you decided on the latter and opened up Among Us as you took a sip of cold water. 

Your life was pretty chill. I mean, it had the stress of a normal life, but it wasn't anything too special. You were getting an english major, and wanted to become a writer. You had a few ideas on what you would write, but you definitely weren't going to attempt any and risk making a fool of yourself until you knew what you were doing. 

Hence the english major.

You didn't really have much family. Your parents had died in an accident when you were 16. You had no siblings. You were devastated, but you eventually had to accept the fact they were gone. Even if if it took you 4 years...

After that whole situation, you had decided to move in by yourself. You got a job at a local starbucks, where the people knew your situation. They were understanding, and made sure you got a job. It wasn't amazing pay, but it was enough for rent. It was enough to live. 

Afterschool you would work until 9:00, and then practically all day on weekends. You pretty much ate only junk food, but hardly gained any weight from the constant walking you had to do all day.

Back to the present, you had just pulled up Among Us. You took another bite of the cookie, and thought to yourself. My life's a little boring... But I guess it's not all that bad.

~Somewhere else...~

A skeleton with rainbow eyes stared at what was in front of him. He smirked mischievously, and reached out his bony hand...

This was gonna be fun.


	2. Stuck Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o-o

A skeleton in a blue hoodie sat in a small house on the surface. His older brother was in the kitchen. This skeleton was named Sans.

There wasn't only one Sans though.

There were probably hundreds.

Possibly even thousands!

...

However, the ones thrown into what was about to happen next were chosen completely random.

How unfortunate for them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans sat on a couch in his small house. He and the rest of monster-kind had finally made it to the surface, with the help of the human now making spaghetti with a tall skeleton in his kitchen. Sans smiled softly to himself. His brother was definitely having fun up here.

Sadly, Sans happiness came to a halt when he stood up and the ground fell out from under him. He fell through a blue glowing portal, and it had closed before he had even known what hit him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You groaned in annoyance. "Oh come on! He literally saw me scan in the medbay!" you huffed, as you watched your small jelly bean astronaut character get flung into space. You glared at the screen as you took the last bite of your cookie.

Standing up, you went to grab another from the kitchen. You walked out of your room, and into the kitchen. The cookie box caught your eye, and you ran over.

But then, you tripped.

You didn't know on what, but you had tripped. And next thing you know, your flying headfirst into a gaping hole in the ground, with a neon blue ring around it.

You were too shocked to comprehend all of this, so you fell through, your vision slowly fading into darkness...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black.

Everything was black.

Not only that, but your head hurt like hell.

You winced as you slowly regained consciousness, and slowly sat up. You rested a hand on your head. You probably had a concussion, the way your ears were ringing. You slowly and cautiously opened your eyes.

This was definitely NOT your house.

Or any you had even seen for that matter.

You fully opened your eyes and examined your surroundings. It was a cozy little room, but still looked grand. The decorations and the floor were darkwood, with bookshelves lining every corner. A fire crackled in the stone fireplace, with burgundy chairs facing it on top of a cream colored faded rug. There was a door, and multiple windows. The wallpaper matched the faded cream of the rug, with navy accents. 

You slowly stood up, your head searing in pain. You grabbed it with both of your hands and took a few deep breaths. You pulled one away only to find it covered in blood.

This made you freak out, and on top of that, you slowly realized that you had no Idea where you were.

Ok... Where am I.. Was I kidnapped? What happened?

You struggled to keep from panicking. You figured the best plan would try to see what was around the house. Maybe people, or something that could answer your questions.

Well, here goes nothing...

You held your hand against the sticky part of your head, slowly but surely making your way to the door. You grabbed the golden spherical knob, and turned it slowly...

Crreaak...

The door opened slowly, and you let go fo a breath you hadn't known you had been holding. You saw a hallway, decorated with the same darkwood that was in the room you woke up in. You listened, trying to see if you could hear anything.

. . . 

It was very, very faint, but you could have sworn you heard a bit of arguing. It was muffled, and came from down the hall. You took a deep breath.

In,

...

And out.

You cautiously walked forward, leaving the room. you entered the hallway, and held your arms together, trying to calm yourself down and get rid of the chills. You slowly walked down the hall, trying to make out what was being said...

Soon, you got close enough to hear it.

"FELL! PLEASE CALM DOWN!"

"how am i supposed to fuckin' calm down?!? we're stranded in some random ass universe because ink just had to fuckin' play around."

There were murmurs and chatter. From what you could tell, they were all guys. You stepped closer to the door, leaning your ear against it. You could hear slightly clearer now.

You listened to them argue. Their voices were all pretty similar, but had different tones. You didn't really understand what they had said; What was a multiverse, and who was Ink? What kind of name was ink in the first place? And hold on.. did someone just say 'Diggity dang broskis'? What the hell-

You kind of zoned out for a bit, trying to piece together what they had said, when the door opened suddenly. You let out a small shriek as your head slipped and you hit the floor. 

You groaned in pain as you squinted, and sat up. 

That's when you saw them.

And that's when they saw you.

You all froze in place for probably about 30 seconds, you staring at all of their faces- No, skulls, them staring straight back at you, laying on the ground, a hand on your head.

There were about 11 of them total. they all looked like practically the same person, excluding their outfits and a few minor details. A few were really intimidating...

You blinked a few times, then reluctantly spoke.

"Um.......... ..hi..."

They blinked back. (wait do they even have eyelids-)

"HELLO HUMAN!"

You jumped up in surprise at the sudden response, triggering some of the skeletons to enter a fighting like stance, one even had a glowing.. wait.. was his eye glowing?

The one that shouted was probably the friendliest looking one. He had a grey T-shirt with some light blue shoulder pads and a matching scarf. He glared at another one, dressed in red, who was the one with a glowing eye. Despite this, the red one kept his eyes on you

You stood up hesitantly, going slowly, your hands out in front of you.

"Ok, uh....." you stammered. "I don't know who you are or why I'm here, but this is probably some sort of misunderstanding-"

"SO YOU'RE STUCK HERE TOO?" The friendly one shouted. He was kind of adorable. You shyly smiled and lowered your hands slowly.

"I.. I guess so."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. My Name Is. . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters get gradually longer with better writing, so the first few are pretty short.

You stared at your lap, nervously sweating. You twiddled your thumbs, as the friendly skeleton stood up from the circle formation everyone was seated in. Clearing his throat, he began to speak.

"WELL THEN EVERYONE! I THINK IT IS BEST IF WE ALL INTRODUCE OURSELVES." He looked around the room, as if waiting for a volunteer or any acknowledgement. You scanned everyone else in the room. There were probably around.. 11ish skeletons, all sitting on the floor.

The standing one seemed honestly the cutest one there. he wore a grey T shirt with what looked like teal/light blue shoulder pads and a matching scarf. He had bright, starry eyes that went with the color scheme. He was, to sum it up, pretty adorable, despite him being an inch or three taller than you. You decided to call him Blue for now.

The one directly to your left wore a blue hoodie and some nike shorts. He had pink fuzzy slippers on his feet, and you couldn't help but feel jealous as to how comfortable they looked. He gave off very chill vibes, that was the only way you could really describe him. He had a nonchalant expression, but he still seemed to be paying attention. He stared at the friendly skeleton, looking slightly bored but still in agreement.

To the left of the previously mentioned sat a.. um.... what the fuck is that-

It looked like the rest except.. sluttier? He had a flirty expression on his face, matching his purple irises. He stared back at you, and winked. You felt your face flush. He wore a cropped black shirt with a teal heart on the center. He had a sleeveless purple hoodie, with teal fur lining to match. He wore black.. was that spandex? Shorts, with teal boots to match. You quickly averted your gaze.

Honestly, the one to the left of him wasn't quite as bad, but just confusing. You make an educated assumption that this was the guy who said 'Diggity dang broskis,' a few minutes previous. He wore a rainbow baseball cap ash ketchum style, with a neon multicolored jacket. He wore sunglasses that had 'YOLO' written on the front in bold, bright, green and blue lettering. He looked like the 80's threw up on him after eating too many gummy bears.

Following the pattern, to the right of the 80's guy was one of the more intimidating ones. He had on a black hoodie, with yellow accents and fur on the hood. One of his eyes was blacked out, the other a bright red. He angrily glared at everyone in the room. Luckily, he seemed to be more worried about other people than you. He looked to sum it up, pretty much an edgier version of the skeleton that sat directly to your right. He was very similar, except the vibes you got were slightly different. The first guy, he gave off chill vibes. He was bored, but he did seem intrigued and like an overall nice guy. The edgy skeleton was more of a... 'Don't wanna be here,' type of person. Honestly, you didn't blame him. You're still trying to figure out what it going on.

Following the red and black edgy guy, there was.. Well, he was interesting looking. He wore pretty much just a hoodie and shorts, but it was all white. His face had some bleeding cuts, and one of his eyes was covered with what looked like.. glitching? The only colors on him were the red of the scarf, and the blood dripping from the cut on his cheek. You immediately felt a rush of sympathy. I wonder what happened to him... You made a note to grab bandages next time you got the opportunity.

Finally, you got to Blue. He looked excitedly at everyone else, standing up above you all. You had already looked at him, but you still examined his expression. He seemed excited and hyper; But, with a small hint of desperation. You were glad he was keeping everyone together though...

To the right of blue sat maybe one of the scariest ones. He looked exactly like the one to your left, but.. More, psychotic, if that makes sense. His eyes were different, one being red and the other being red with a ring of purple around it. He grinned maniacally, with his hood up. You made a note to stay away from this one...

The guy next to him was scarier, and you didn't think it was possible 'till you saw him. He had the same eyes as the red edgy one, one being black and the other a bright red. He had the same psychotic smile of the previously mentioned skeleton. His hood was down, and he was covered in... .. ..bloodstains... You really hoped that it wasn't what you thought it was, and quickly looked to the next.

The next one over looked like the first one you saw, except with a stranger color scheme and tons of 'ERROR' signs and glitches around him. Hoo boy, you were going to have to get used to blood and glitches around here. He had pitch black bones, with red sclera and weird eyes. His eyes reminded you of the manic scary one's eyes, just blue and yellow instead of red and purple. He had a red T shirt with a black hoodie, and had what looked like.. stringy blue tears, coming down his face. Hehe... This guy needs a hug...

The guy next to him reminded you of the first sans, but less.. um.. caring. He had long sweatpants versions of the shorts, and wore his hood up. He had his hands in his pockets, and looked bored out of his mind. If you get out of this alive, you would totally make him watch a K-Drama with you...

Finally, to the right of you, sat one of the more interestingly dressed skeletons. He looked actually.. really really cool. He had these multicolor shifting eyes that changed color and shape every time he blinked. He had black splatters of what looked to be ink across his cheeks. He had a massive scarf, that nearly matched the size of the unnecessarily large paintbrush held on his back. You wondered how he could hold that thing on his back all day... He wore what seemed to be a very intricately designed shirt, with way too many pieces for any sort of accurate literary description. He had a blue hoodie tied around his waist, that seemed to match what several of the others wore. He, unlike the one to your right, stared at Blue with genuine interest. However he also seemed particularly weary of the others around him, especially you. You had caught his eyes boring into the side of your face more times than you had wanted. You ignored it and tried your best to look at everyone else.

Unfortunately, this ultimately failed, and you could not ignore the feeling of being stared at.

You fiddled with your hands nervously, and looked to your right. Your gaze met the rainbow skeleton's eyes. He kind of lessened his glare, probably because he saw how nervous you looked. Or because Blue had shouted, interrupting your staring contest.

"NOW! HUMAN! WHAT IS YOUR NAME!" 

All eyes turned to you. You blinked a few times before reality settled in.

"What? Oh.. Yeah right.. Uh... (Y/n)." You scratched the back of your head, trying to ignore the fact they all looked at you.

"WOWIE! THATS COOL! WELL, MOST OF US ALREADY KNOW EACH OTHER< BUT WE SHOULD ALL INTRODUCE OURSELVES JUST IN CASE." He sat back down, criss cross style.

"Yeah... Are you all like, cousins or something?"

"uh.. heh... sorta," The one to your left replied.

"MY NAME IS SANS!- Wait, No, All Of Us Are Named Sans.... WELL, WE ALL TECHNICALLY HAVE THE SAME NAME, BUT YOU MAY CALL ME BLUE!" He exclaimed proudly.

"Seems like a fitting name," You said. "Wait, you're all named sans?"

"yeah. it's kinda complicated to explain, but we are all different versions of each other from different universes," Said the one to your left. 

You stared for a moment, then shrugged. "Fair enough."

"well, i'm the original sans. but you can call me classic if you'd like," He said, offering a small smile. You smiled back. It then went in a line, the order of how you had looked at them. So basically they went down the circle.

"You can call me daddy, sweetheart~" The stripper-esque one said. If you had water, it would have gone spurting out your nose like the Niagara falls. Everyone else in the room either facepalmed, groaned, shouted, or laughed.

"lust, n o."

The skeleton named 'Lust,' laughed it off. 

"Yo yo yo! You can call me Fresh!"(omg this is so cringy to write i- :'c) The 80's skeleton ash ketchum shouted.

"Um... Alright," You replied, slightly confused.

"fell." The edgy one didn't say much, only that. You decided it was probably the most you were going to get out of him, and shrugged, moving on.

"I'm Geno," The hurt one smiled. You smiled back. 

"Hey, I'll be right back," You stood up, and exited the room, leaving behind a bunch of confused skeletons sitting on the floor. You opened a few doors until you found the bathroom. Perfect! You made your way straight to the medicine cabinet, and opened it up. You found a white large bandage. This should do. You headed back into the room, and walked over to Geno. You sat down next to him and brought out the bandage. He watched you, slightly confused, as you unwrapped it. You then leaned in close to him, and stuck it on his face. "There!"

A small hint of red appeared on his cheeks as he brought his hand up to where you had placed the bandage. "Wow... Thanks."

"No problem!" You shot him two thumbs up, and ran back to where you were seated.

However, after sitting down, Geno and Blue seemed suddenly very aware of the red stickiness on your head wound.

"HUMAN, YOU'RE HURT!"

"Huh?" You felt your head again. "Oh, yeah. . . Guess I am."

Geno looked concerned. "Hold on, just a moment." He stood up, and went to where you were earlier, coming back with a few bandages. He handed them to you before sitting back down himself.

You both exchanged smiles and a few laughs, before you quickly wrapped your head. "Now, uh, where were we?"

The one next to blue spoke up. "i'm... dust" He stared at you with an unnerving grin. Well, you didn't want to judge anyone based off of appearance. He could be really nice. You smiled back.

"i'm horror."

You giggled. "Seems like a fitting name." At this he smiled creepily. You noticed Geno blush slightly when you giggled, but also narrow his eyes slightly at Horror.

Everyone turned towards the glitchy one, awaiting for him to say something, He pouted in refusal.

"Well, if you're not going to give me a name, can I just call you Glitchy McMuffin?" You laughed to yourself, and a few others chuckled. The rainbow skeleton to your left snorted.

'aBSoLUtELy fUCKinG nOt. WHerE dID yOu eVEn gET ThE mUFfIn paRT fRoM aNyWAyS?"

"I'm kind of hungry. So, Glitchy McMuffin it is then?"

"cALl mE eRRoR," He replied, still irritated.

"Sounds good!" 

All eyes went to the skeleton to your right. "I'm Ink! It's nice to meet you!" He shot you a large smile and held out his hand. You shook it reluctantly, but still appreciative.

"Well, that's everyone, right?"

"YES IT IS HUMAN! IT IS GREAT TO MEET YOU!" Said Blue, standing up.

You stood up as well. "Why do you call me human?"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE A HUMAN."

You opened your mouth to argue, then gave up.

"Well, um, does anyone know how we got here?"

Fell spoke up. "oh yeah. see ink over there? he decided to fuckin play with the universes and then opened up some portals. now we're here." He shot a glare towards a very sheepish ink, who looked in any other direction but at them.

"Well, how will I get back? How will anyone get back? Blue said we're stuck here, is that true?"

"for now, looks like it," Classic said, now standing.

You sighed.

Great.

You yawned, and then realized the time. "Oh shoot, it's night. Um, well I think we should focus on getting out of here tomorrow, it's pretty late. Does anyone know where any places to sleep are?" You asked everyone around you.

"Yes, actually! I fell into a hallway filled with bedrooms," Geno spoke up. You smiled and laughed happily. 

"That's great! Can you show us all where it is?"

He nodded happily, the red returning to his cheeks. Everyone followed his lead through the door, exiting the room. Soon you had gone through another two doors, and were in a new hallway. 

"Here is where the bedrooms are."

"Alright, Looks like there's enough for each of us, so I guess we can all pick rooms?" You shrugged,

"SOUNDS GOOD HUMAN!"

Everyone nodded in agreement. You walked towards the end of the hallway, a few people following you. You brushed this off and chose a room. Geno quickly chose the room beside yours.

Entering your room, it was very nice looking. It was refined, like the rest of the house, so not really your style. Looked comfortable nonetheless. You wondered if they had video games here?

You wondered a lot of things.

Would you get back home?

Did other people live in this universe?

Were some of the skeletons dangerous?

All of your thoughts drifted away, as you flopped onto the bed, closing your eyes. You drifted off into sleep, as you huddled under the blankets...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Draw A Name!

You skipped along the flower beds. Stopping in your tracks, you bent down to look at the lovely pasta roses. You sniffed them. Aahh, the smell of burnt popcorn. Pulling a picnic basket form the air, you dropped it on the ground. You then crushed it with an anvil! "Oh NO! FRUIT LOOP TORNADO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"-

You woke up in a sweat. It was still dark out, and you had woken up from that dream... nightmare? Whatever it was. You rubbed your eyes and turned to your right, only to be met with the face of a skeleton covered in glitches and a bandage.

You let out a shriek, tumbling off the other side of the bed.

"Oh my stars! (Y/n), are ok?" Geno sprinted around the bed with a concerned face. You rubbed your head; You hit the ground pretty hard.

"Yeah.. I'm alright. What are you doing in my room?" You asked, as he hoisted you up.

"Uhh.. Well, you see... You were kind of making a lot of noise, like.. Crying? I wanted to make sure you were ok." He rubbed his skull, averting his gaze.

"Oh... Gosh, sorry to worry you!" You laughed as he looked up in surprise. "I walk, talk, cry, kick, scream, I do a lot of stuff in my sleep. It might have something to do with the fact that my dreams are all ridiculous."

"That's good to hear," Geno sighed in relief. "I was worried you were actually crying."

"Why would I be crying for real?" You cocked your head.

"Well, I mean, you just fell through a portal into some random universe you don't know about, trapped with 11 skeletons," He explained. "I mean, for a human, it's a lot to take in. I'm surprised you're being so calm about it."

Yeah, me too.... You thought.

"Well, I have always been pretty open minded and tolerable. That might be it," You smiled as you brushed it off.

The tension in the atmosphere immediately dispersed.

Until three skeletons came bursting through the door.

"(Y/N)!!!" Blue ran into your room, panting. "IS EVERYTHING OK?!?"

He was followed by Fell and Dust.

"we heard some screamin', and it woke us up," Fell explained, looking clearly irritated. Dust just shrugged.

You laughed as Geno sheepishly looked away. You spoke, "Sorry, I woke up from some weird dream and then Geno scared me. He heard me talking in my sleep so he got worried and checked on me. Everything's fine. Sorry I woke you up!"

"IT IS ALRIGHT HUMAN!" Blue exclaimed, lowering his guard, placing his hands on his hip. "AS LONG AS YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"

Fell mumbled something and Dust just stood there.

"Well, sorry I scared you (Y/n)," Geno laughed. "It's like 2 AM, so I'm heading back to sleep. Night everyone." Geno waved goodbye, and passed Fell and Dust out the door.

"Night everyone!" You said, smiling. You ushered the others out of your room then climbed back into bed. 

Before you knew it, it was the morning.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

You slowly opened your eyes (For the second time), as the sun penetrated through your unfamiliar windows. You clung to your pillow, desperately holding on to your comfort. Eventually, you gave in, and hopped off the bed.

You checked inside the dresser. Surprisingly, there were clothes. And they were your size too. Well, that's weird... You decided to not question it. It was a good thing, right?

You pulled out some black yoga pants, and a very fuzzy lavender knitted sweater. You changed into the cozy outfit, and hopped around a bit, getting used to the fit. You threw a look at the clock on your nightstand. 10:43 AM. Ehh, not too bad! You ran out of the door into the hallway.

To your surprise, the previously uniform doors were now covered in name tags and stickers. Your door had a large (f/c) sign, with your first name written in beautiful bold letters. There were a few cat stickers surrounding it. The other rooms had similar name tags. You were placed near the end of the hallway.

The hallway was a mirror image, excluding the personal name tags. There were six doors on each side. When you first entered, Classic's room as to your left, and Dance to your right. 

All along the right side, went like this: Dance, Error, Fresh, Ink, Dust, and finally Fell at the end of the hallway.

The left side held: Classic, Horror, Lust, Geno, (Y/n), and finally Swap. 

You walked down the hallway to the door at the other end. You quickly turned the knob and ran down another hallway to the main living room.

Dance and Classic sat on a couch. Classic was napping, and Dance was just watching everyone else. Blue sat on the floor with what looked like paper art supplies. Ink sat with him. You weren't sure where the rest were. 

The sound of the creaking door made everyone turn towards you. You smiled brightly. "Good morning guys!"

Dance didn't even acknowledge it, but Blue motioned for you to come over to where he sat.

"GOOD MORNING HUMAN! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS AND INK ARE DOING WHAT HUMANS CALL, 'OHREEGAHMEE!'"

"Umm," You started. "Do you mean 'Origami?'"

"YES! THAT IS WHAT I SAID!"

You sighed, seeing no point in arguing, and looked at the floor below you.

Square papers of all colors and patterns littered the floor.

"INK FOUND SOME PAPER IN A CABINET," Exclaimed Blue proudly. You turned to Ink, who smiled and.. Was that rainbow on his cheekbones? Whatever.

"THE PROBLEM IS, I DON'T KNOW ANY OHREEGAHMEE."

"Oh! That's no problem!" Ink and Blue turned to you. "I really loved origami a few years ago, so I still remember how to make a few things."

Blue's eyes turned into stars. "TEACH US HUMAN!"

Blue and Ink watched closely as you picked up a piece of paper. You first folded it in half to make a plus sign as a crease, then made two triangles. Slowly but surely, you ended up with a paper crane.

You showed Blue how to do it, and Ink had already learned from watching you.

"Dance, do you wanna try?" You snapped Dance back to reality as he passed from staring at your group. He looked into your eyes and shrugged, but sat down next to you anyways. Your arms touched slightly, and he let out an unnoticeable wince.

You then showed Dance how to make the crane. 

Soon enough, you had 20 cranes sitting on the floor, all different colors. The rest of the sanses had slowly but surely walked into the living room, and all four of you turned around as Lust, the last to arrive, entered. Classic had woken up at this point, and looked over to the doorway. Fell walked in first, looking confused at the many cranes that littered the floor. He then shrugged and sat on a chair. The rest did similar. 

"Whatcha doin', sweetheart?" Lust bent down and sat next to you. Geno had also sat next to Lust, and shot him a glare. You didn't notice it.

"We all made paper cranes!" You held up a handful of medium sized cranes. "Want to make some?"

Lust smirked and grabbed a piece of paper. "Alright, how do I make it?"

Geno grabbed a paper himself, and awaited your instructions. Blue and Ink folded their own cranes, as the remaining skeletons watched on as you instructed Geno and Lust.

Lust got a few of the folds wrong. Soon his paper was on the brink of tearing. "No, here. Watch me!" You grabbed the paper out of his hands and leaned in close, showing him the correct way to fold it. "Like this, see?"

"The only thing I wanna see is that gorgeous face of yours, sweetheart." You giggled at this, playing it off as a fun joke. Lust laughed a bit as well. A few of the others shot him dirty looks.

"well, as fun as this is, i think we all need to figure out where we are." Classic stood up from his couch, and the rest of you nodded in understanding and agreement. Fresh immediately burst through the door. you hadn't realized he had been missing.

The other skeletons groaned, to your confusion. Then you understood, as soon as he started talking. 

"What's good, homies?!?" He shot finger guns at you. You laughed, to everyone else's surprise, and shot playful finger guns back. Fresh ran over and sat next to you.

"...Anyways," Geno continued. "We need to figure out where we are."

"does this mean we go outside?" Horror added. "i want to see the sun, and i'm also starving."

"YES!" Blue shouted, standing up. Everyone else seemed eager to go outside.

You all stood up, and walked out of the room. Fresh stayed by your side and cracked a few jokes on the way. The others facepalmed.

Soon, you had navigated your way to the door.

Dust opened it, revealing a blinding sun. You winced at the harsh light, but slowly squint your eyes open. A few of the skeletons had rushed outside, staring at it. Well, they didn't have eyeballs, so it probably didn't hurt to look at it.

The house was seated on a large hill. The house in itself was pretty big. Below the hill, you saw it. Civilization.

"Hey guys, look!" Everyone turned around at your voice. "We aren't alone, there are people here!

Indeed, you weren't. You could see a city in the distance. You immediately ran down the hill, a few skeletons chasing after you.

Soon you made it to a large road. Across it, were humans and monsters walking in the streets.

You sighed in relief.

Turning around, you addressed everyone else. "Maybe there's a way to figure out how to get back?"

A few nodded. Ink and Blue gave thumbs up, and Fresh pointed finger guns again.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" You smiled.

.....................................................................................................................

Next thing you know, you and 11 skeletons are walking through the streets of a city.

After a lot of talking, you decided to split up. There was a bit of controversy about who would go with you, between Lust, Swap, fresh, and Geno. Each had a good excuse on why to go with you.

"Guys, it really doesn't matter," You said, sweat dropping. "If it really means that much to you we could just draw names or something."

"DRAW NAMES? HOW WILL DRAWING PICTURES HELP?"

You laughed at his naivety. "No Blue, drawing names is where you write names on pieces of paper and then pick a random one."

"OH."

"Here, just put your names in. I have a better idea! I'll just draw two names at a time, and whoever's names they are go in pairs. Sound good?"

Blue nodded in agreement.

The 12 of you sat on a small bit of grassy land in a park. You had two cranes in your pocket and were able to unfold them, and use Blue's pen to write the names down, and ripping them into small bits of scrap paper.

Everyone watched in anticipation as the first two were drawn. You carefully read out loud the first two:

"Lust and Horror."

The two made eye contact. Lust opened his mouth to speak but horror aggravatedly shushed him.

You picked up two more pieces and read those:

"Geno and Fell."

The process repeated over and over.

"Ink and Classic."

"Dust and Dance."

"Error and (Y/n)"

"Blue and Fresh."

Blue looked like he wanted to protest, but decided against it.

"Well, I guess it's time to split up," You said, excitedly turning to Error. He looked like he wanted to murder someone. Nonetheless, the pairs slowly shifted away to go explore.

"I guess it's just you and me now, huh?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. A Stroll Through The City

As the groups all parted, you turned to Error.

He stared away in annoyance.

"So, Umm.." You started. "Where do you want to go?"

No reply.

"....Anywhere?"

Still no reply.

"Ok, look dude. I don't want to be here, you don't want to be here, nobody wants to be here." His eyes met yours as you spoke. "But if we're going to figure out a way to get out of here, we need to at least know our surroundings." He stared at you, and you stared back.

You cocked your head, and pulled a sweet smile. "Alright?"

He shrugged, and you took that as an agreement.

You soon both made your way down the sidewalk. "So!" You clasped your hands behind your back, leaning towards the skeleton to your right. "Where do we go first?"

He just shrugged again. 

You sighed heavily as you crossed your arms. "Look buddy," You huffed. "We don't need to be absolute besties or anything, but you could at least TRY to be a little nice, or friendly!"

"wHaT?"

"See! There we go!" You threw your arms up in rejoice, as he stared at you. "Finally, you actually spoke!" You then broke down in a fit of laughter, covering your face. He just stared at you, but you thought you almost saw... Wait a minute, was that a smile?!?

You gasped, and dramatically smacked your hands to your face. "ERROR! DID YOU JUST..."

You paused for dramatic effect, your eyes wide.

"SMILE?!?!?"

"uM...... nO?" Error looked at you in confusion.

"I smell lies." You chuckled mischievously.

"HOw dO yOU sMEll LIeS."

"With my psychic senses," You snickered, holding a finger gun beneath your chin and arrogantly smirking.

"......wEiRdO..."

"I'm aware." You smiled, smugly.

You both continued down the sidewalk.

"Anyways," You said. "I guess we should look around, huh?"

"yEp." He seemed annoyed, but you thought you detected a hint of amusement.

"Alright! What should we look for first?" Your eyes scanned the shops surrounding you.

"i dON'T kNOw, wHAt dO We nEeD?"

You smiled as your master plan to get him to talk seemingly worked. "Well, probably food and clothes... Oh yeah!" You stopped in your tracks, and he turned to look at you. "We should totally visit a bakery!"

"wHy a bAkERy?" He raised his eyebrows (Do skeletons have brows?-) in question.

"Umm... Dude, cake." You stared at him. "Are you slow or something?"

"nO, i'M not 'sLoW.' yOu dON't eVEn KNoW wHO I aM."

"Maybe not," You smirked. "But I do know that you aren't cultured enough to appreciate desserts. My disappointment in you is unbelievable." You stood on your tippy toes to become straight level with him, and flicked him on the forehead. He immediately backed away and held his forehead.

"oW!- wHAt tHe hELL?!?"

"It's alright! Don't worry!" You covered your mouth as you laughed. "We can fix it."

You grabbed his hand and led him down the sidewalk, despite the stares from every confused citizen around. He flinched slightly at your touch. He seemed tense, and uneasy at first, keeping close watch of your intertwined hands. However, he slowly began to grasp yours as well, running along with you.

Your eyes searched along the horizon when you spotted a bakery. "There!" You pointed, and then proceeded to run to it, dragging Glitchy McMuffin along with you.

You stopped in front of it, and then caught your breath.

"wHaT's tHIs?"

"A bakery, dummy!" 

"oH, yEAh. wHAt'S a bAKeRy?" 

You gaped at him.

"Are you telling me, that you've never been to a bakery?" You stared at him, your eyes dead serious. He got a little nervous at your powerful gaze and scratched his skull.

"uMm.. yEaH."

You gasped dramatically. "Alright dude, we need to fix this, now." You grasped his arm and led him inside. 

As soon as you entered, you stopped and took in the scent of freshly baked pastries. You took in a deep breathe, and exhaled. You looked over at Error, and he repeated the same.

"You smell that?"

"yEs. wHAt iS IT?"

"The smell of HEAVEN, my friend!" You brought him to the counter, and pointed out all of the cakes and treats on display.

"Which one do you want?" You swished your head around to look at him. 

"I dON'T wAnT anything." He responded, irritated.

"Oh come on!" You furrowed your brows. "You don't even want the chocolate? It's really go-"

"wAIt. dID yOU SAy cHOcOlATe?" He cut you off, in a serious tone.

You smiled. "Yes indeedy-do! Look at this shelf, over here." You pulled him over to another shelf, still clutching his arm. You got there, and you let go. 

He stared at your arm for a moment afterwards, slightly disappointed. He then turned back to the chocolate. 

You sighed as you longingly stared at the shelves. Until you realized something-

"Oh shoot, wait! We don't have any money, do we?" You sighed.

"sO?"

"That means no chocolate," You responded. "And judging by your response earlier, I'm guessing you want some almost as much as I do."

You let that sink in. He stared back at the chocolate shelf. 

Sighing, you both gazed at the rows of pure deliciousness sitting on the shelf, that you both knew were untouchable.

The bell rang behind you both, signaling another customer had entered. You didn't think much of it, until-

"HUMAN! ERROR! IS THAT YOU?" A familiarly cheerful voiced exclaimed behind you.

You both turned around, and it looked like Blue and Fresh had just entered the bakery. Blue enthusiastically waved to you, as Error groaned. You waved back happily, laughing at his enthusiasm.

Fresh and Blue quickly made their way towards you, and you waved hello to Fresh. He shot finger guns back, and you smiled. "WHAT ARE YOU BOTH DOING HERE?"

"We were looking at chocolates and desserts, but we also realized neither of us have any money, soo...." You scratched the back of your head, and averted your gaze sheepishly.

"NEVER FEAR HUMAN!" He shouted, causing numerous glances from other customers. "AND ERROR!" He added. "I HAVE A SOLUTION!" Blue whipped out a plethora of dollar bills, all 100's. You blinked, and then gasped.

"Blue! Where did you get those??" You grabbed the few he held out to you, and examined them as if they were some sort of alien substance.

"FRESH HAD LOTS OF GOLD IN HIS POCKETS! SO WE WENT TO THE BANK AND EXCHANGED THEM!" Blue yelled loudly. 

You blinked in shock.

"Wait, hold on- Gold?"

"YES! GOLD!" He always seemed so excited! "WE ALSO SET UP CREDIT CARDS FOR EVERYONE!"

"Wait hold on hold on!" You paused him. "Okay. First of all, how much money did you get? Gold is worth a lot. Also, you really got us credit cards??"

"AS YOU WISELY SAID EARLIER, 'YES INDEEDY-DO!'"

You snickered. Gosh, this guy was like caffeine, sugar, and adrenaline all wrapped up into a package of wholesomeness.

But, wait, he wasn't there yet when you said that was he? Hmm... You probably just said it earlier and forgot. Whatever. Doesn't matter!

He handed you and Error credit cards, and you reluctantly took yours. "I kinda feel bad taking this though, are you sure?"

Fresh nodded. "You're totes radical my dudette, it's my pleasure to give you such a diggity dang awesome gift." (oh my god I nearly died while trying to type this-)

You snorted at his vocabulary. "Thanks!"

He shot some more finger guns back at you.

"dOEs ThIS MEan WE cAn gET CHoColATe?" Error interrupted, reminding you of the purpose for which you had came here in the first place.

"Oh yeah right!" You all four turned to the wall. Blue immediately rushed up, examining each chocolate carefully. You, on the other hand, decided to leave the three of them to indulge in some chocolate pleasures while you browsed some of the other options.

You passed various tables, encountering things like massive cake-pops, boxes of chocolates, and all sorts of pastries.

You decided on a strawberry shortcake, and ran to the counter to check it out. You went through the whole process with the cashier, and soon the others were by your side.

"(Y/N), WHAT'S THAT?" Blue poked the box in your hands.

"Oh, this?" You held it up. "This is a strawberry shortcake. Ever had one?"

Blue shook his head. So did the rest.

"Wait, none of you have had strawberry shortcakes?" Your brows turned upwards.

"WHERE MOST OF US ARE FROM, WE DON'T HAVE A LOT OF STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKES."

"Oh, that's pretty sad!" You frowned, then an idea struck you. "Oh, I know!" You grabbed a plastic knife from one of the counters. "We can all share!"

"Tubular," Fresh said. 

"WOW HUMAN! THANKYOU!"

Error just shrugged, but you took it as some sort of acknowledgement.

You all walked outside together and sat at a white, cute table, designated for people eating at the bakery. You all four filled up the table, and you began to cut the shortcake into fourths.

Soon, everyone had a plate.

"WOW HUMAN!" Blue shouted. "THIS TASTES REALLY GOOD!"

"Doesn't it?" You took another bite. "I usually like to make my own, but the professionals do it a lot better."

"yOU mAkE yOUr OWn?" Error cocked his head at you.

"Yeah, I really like baking. I'm not the best at it though." You smiled, and brushed some hair out of your face.

"I ALSO LIKE COOKING, HUMAN! PERHAPS WE CAN MAKE STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKES TOGETHER SOMETIME!" 

Error stared at him weirdly, but you ignored it. "Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun!"

Fresh checked his watch. "Yo yo yo, I don't want to break up this radical party, but I think the other bros are waiting for us."

"You're right, we should all start heading back." You stood up and discarded your plate into the trash can near your table. The others followed your lead, and you all walked onto the sidewalk.

Error however. hung back a bit, seemingly waiting for something.

"UHH, ERROR? YOU COMING?" Blue looked back at him.

"...yES." Error almost looked like he glanced at you, but you weren't sure.

The four of you continued down the neatly paved sidewalk, and you and Blue made some small-talk.

Error again hung back, and you all turned around. He walked slightly slower than the rest of you.

"Umm.. Error? You coming?" You snickered.

He sighed, giving up on whatever he had been waiting for, and walked with the rest of you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your small group had soon made it's way to the bottom of the hill, where a few more skeletons awaited you. Ink, Classic, and Lust.

Blue waved at them buoyantly, and they caught sight of you. You four made your way over to them.

"heya."

"HI FRIENDS! WAIT, HOLD ON-" Blue stopped in his tracks. "LUST, WHERE'S HORROR?"

"He and I decided to split up, since we didn't want to be near each other." He shrugged. "Anyways, how are you sweetheart?" He had suddenly appeared beside you, and rested his arm on your shoulder.

You snickered, not noticing the glares the other skeletons were aiming at Lust. "Fine, I guess."

"I had a great pick up line ready, but you made me forget everything I was going to say." Lust leaned into your face, and you broke out laughing, stepping away.

"In your dreams!" You both broke out laughing, ignoring the stares of the others.

Soon the rest of the skeletons had regrouped with you, and Blue had pulled you away from the others so that you could talk without Lust spewing out terrible pick up lines every 30 seconds.

"This has been fun, but I think we should all go inside," Ink said, and everyone turned to face him.

"Yeah, you're probably right!" You said, and then started to head up the hill, Blue sticking by your side. 

You continued to chat, until you had made it to the house.

"Hey, before we go in-" You turned around, facing everyone else. "How long do you think it will take for us all to get out of here?"

"well, i'm not really sure," Classic replied. "but we'll figure it out."

You nodded in agreement. "I sure hope so."

You all walked inside together, and everyone went their separate ways.

Except for blue and Error, who stood with you.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO GO, HUMAN?" Blue asked enthusiastically.

"Probably just explore. I want to see if they have any library or anything. How about you guys?" You looked at Error and Blue.

"I'LL COME TOO!"

"I hAVe nOThING bETTEr tO Do."

"Well uh, that settles it I guess." You turned to the right, and began to make your way through the house, with two skeletons following close behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Glitchy Pillow Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, looking back there is lots of bad writing as well as extremely short chapters. . . Don't worry, it gets better as we go I swear!

Walking through the halls, you examined your surroundings, footsteps and the breeze outside as your lone background noise. The blank, cream walls calmed you a little bit; But it still felt so... Well, not home.

You really missed your house. You had painted all the walls a pale, cool blue and it always made you feel safe and at home. It was the one place you could be you, and not have to worry about anyone else. Hey, maybe we can paint the walls blue! You thought. Then you grimaced, praying that you wouldn't be here long enough to have time to paint the walls in the first place.

Blue just followed your gaze, staring at whatever you were looking at. Error on the other hand, just kind of stared off to the side, occasionally glancing at your right hand. 

Soon, you came across a door. Really soon, actually. This place was huge! There was a ridiculous amount of rooms here, but you weren't complaining.

You opened it hastily, the others close behind. 

It appeared to be another living room, but with a navy and cream color scheme instead of the maroon you had seen in most of the house. 

"WOW!!" Blue ran in, and examined the furniture. Error stood close by to you, waiting to see what you did.

You followed Blue's footsteps, and picked a couch to sit down on. Error just followed and sat next to you.

You happily kicked your feet, as they weren't touching the ground. It was a pretty tall couch! Decorated in a faded shade of navy to match the wall accents, there were assorted blankets and fluffy pillows to go with the greyish couch. 

You turned to Error, who had sat next to you, and smirked as an idea popped into your head. You grabbed a cream, fluffy pillow that was next to you, and aggressively threw it at him.

You stifled a laugh as he shouted, and fell off the couch in shock. You placed your hands in your lap and stared at the ceiling, and tried your absolute hardest not to laugh at the pissed glitchy skeleton glaring at you from the floor.

"wHY DiD yOU DO tHat."

"Do what?" You let out a tiny laugh, struggling to maintain your composure.

"...YoU tHRew a PIllOW aT ME."

You covered your mouth, as you squinted your eyes in vain. "N-No I d-didn't," You snickered as your shoulders shook in silent laughter.

You closed your eyes and hid your face, laughing quietly to yourself. Until you were brutally interrupted by a pillow smacking you HARD across the face.

"WOAHHQGHGDFJ-" You flew off the couch with a shriek, rolling onto the floor. You looked up, only to see a glitchy skeleton smirking at you, levitating at least 6 pillows into the air.

Your eyes widened as you shook your head. "Error no- no no NO NO WHAT ARE YOU- NO STOP-"

You quickly stood up, holding your hands defensively in front of you. Error drew back his hand, ready to launch his pillow missiles forward. 

You shrieked and stumbled sprinting out of the room, laughing the entire time. You swung the door open and ran back down the hallway.

A grey pillow was flung past you, narrowly missing your face by less than an inch. You screamed in terror and delight, laughing at the same time, and flew down the rest of the hallway. 

You took a sharp right and flung open another door, running into the living room where a few other skeletons stood.

You hysterically shrieked in laughter and climbed hastily, flipping over the top of the couch, rolling onto the floor. 

You covered your face as you laughed hysterically, leaning against the couch. You laughed so hard your face turned purple. 

"wHEre'D yOU gO?" A familiar voice called. You let out a very loud squeak, and covered your mouth, giggling like a 6 year old who just received a pack of smarties.

Meanwhile, Ink, Dust, Horror, and Fell had been staring at you in absolute confusion the entire time. Fell had been sitting on the couch which you had climbed onto and then rolled off of, and had his eyes glued on your now purple oxygen-deprived face.

You looked up, only to see Glitchy McMuffin staring back down at you. He smiled evilly.

"gOtCHa."

You cowered and screamed laughing, as pillows rained down on you. You pulled one off the top of your head, while you and Error laughed hysterically.

"Look!" You exclaimed, wheezing. "IT'S A PILLOW FORT!" You threw your hands up into the air, and two more hysterical fits of laughter ensued.

Error was heaving in laughter so hard he had fallen onto the floor, struggling to contain it. You were clutching onto pillows for dear life as you wheezed.

After you had both learned to breathe again, you were interrupted by Fell.

"what the fuck was that."

"Umm.." You scratched your head, letting out a small laugh. "Error and I were having a pillow fight."

"aND i WoN."

You furrowed your brows. "Did not!" You grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. 

Unfortunately, he had MAGIC (the little CHEAT) and he was able to stop it in midair, rerouting it back towards you.

You shrieked as it smacked you across the face yet again, and sat up. You angrily rested your chin in your hands, and blew a piece of hair out of your face.

Then you both smiled, and giggled again.

Turning towards Fell, you smiled brightly. "Did you wanna play too?"

".....i'm good." He kept his hands glued inside his pockets.

You snorted. "Whatever you say."

You turned to the rest of the skeletons. Ink was sitting on the floor by the fireplace, Dust in a chair, and Horror on the other couch. Blue was now sitting directly above and behind you, on the couch next to Fell.

"Blue, Error, did you wanna keep exploring?" You cocked your head at the both of them.

Error, seemingly in a good mood, shrugged and made a small smile, all while staring off into the distance. Blue gave a thumbs up, and an enthusiastic "YEP!"

Ink seemed to be staring at Error strangely. His eyes were slightly narrowed, and Ink was carefully examining Error's posture.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

His face, his position, his whole... Manner. Ink thought. Is he smiling? Since when did Error ever smile?

He seems so relaxed.

Ink turned his attention to the girl.

Her.

She was smiling happily at blue, laughing. Her (h/c) hair was messy, due to the various pillows that had been bombarded onto her, one of which she clutched in her arms now. Her (e/c) eyes shined brightly. There was some sort of magical twinkle in them.... Ink couldn't put his finger on what exactly it was, but it was there.

This girl, this human girl.

Ink smiled truly, for the first time in a long while.

She was really something.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	7. Group Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of while I wrote this on wattpad, I ended up getting a pretty high read count so I stopped midway and split it into two chapters.

It had been a few days now.

Before anyone could focus on figuring a way to get out, your little menagerie needed to get everything set up so that you could survive.

This particular 'Universe,' seemed to be nearly identical to your old one. Humans and monsters, living in harmony. Same old, same old.

The differences were kind of the obvious ones though, like that it was totally different people and entirely different places.

For the past few days, you mostly tried to get to know the people you were stuck here with. Your relationship was probably the greatest with Blue. He was so friendly, it was hard not to be his friend!

Error and you were pretty friendly with each other. Although, he seemed a lot kinder to you when you were alone. Whenever you were in the same room as other skeletons, he tended to act a little more.... ...Cold, you could say. Aloof.

Fresh and you were good buddies. He never failed to make you laugh, that's for sure. He was really fun to be around.

Lust seemed a bit, well, perverted, from first glance. And yeah, he used some WEIRD pickup lines. But he respected your boundaries, and he was an overall nice guy, actually! Whenever he made a dirty joke, he always made sure you laughed afterwards. Despite your first impression, he was actually really nice. I guess you shouldn't always judge someone based off of how they look...

Ink and you didn't talk much, but you occasionally made small talk. He seemed hyperaware of everything, and was probably the most cautious out of all of you. You weren't sure what it was about him, but there was something off. He smiled, and laughed, but it always seemed... Empty. Hollow. Note to self: Be careful around Ink.

Geno! This guy was pretty interesting. He seemed really friendly, but he always looked a little sad. You weren't sure why, but you didn't want to ask. He looked like wherever he came from wasn't the greatest place. You didn't want to pressure the poor guy about it. You would want everyone else to do the same for you.

You shuddered, briefly recalling some things from your past you didn't want to remember....

....

....Anyways,

There were plenty more skeletons, but you didn't know too much about them. You really wanted to become friends with a few, but there were a couple of them that made you pretty nervous. They were the type of people who were the reason you lock your door at night. At least, they looked that way.

One of them, who others referred to as Horror, was.... Well, you can see why his name is Horror. Covered in blood, a giant crack in his skull, glowing red eye inside his dark sockets, and a rusty axe to top it off. 

Great.

Then there was Dust. He wasn't as terrifying as horror, but he definitely didn't give off 'Mentally Sane' vibes to you.

For your own safety, you will probably stick around Blue or Geno. Maybe Error, but he seemed to be friendlier with the scary ones.

Well, maybe they weren't scary! I mean, Error looks like a bad guy, but he really isn't. Maybe you're overreacting?

....No, that guy literally has BLOOD all over his hoodie. I think that's a red flag.

Well, anyways.

It was a new day, and everyone was off doing... something. Who knows.

You were sitting on the couch by yourself. Or, well, you THOUGHT you were by yourself. You were on your phone.

Oh, yeah. Blue had decided that everyone needed a phone. For communication. It was pretty smart actually, and these phones were cool.

They were exactly like the ones back in your home universe, and you had attempted to try to call people from home multiple times. Unfortunately, their numbers in this universe belonged to totally different people.

You chuckled as you briefly recalled a failed call attempt from earlier.

rringgg... rrinnnggg... rrinnnggg...

You paced around your room, waiting for the number to pick up. This was your 5th attempt at reaching one of your friends, Lorelei. You had known her since you were both 14, and had been great friends ever since.

You stopped in your tracks as the phone picked up.

"Yes!" You exclaimed in victory.

You held the phone up to your ear, when you heard a voice say "Hello?" You were slightly taken aback. The voice sounded gruff. It was definitely a man's, and it sounded from someone in their 50's-60's.

"Um... Hey! Hi, hello," You stuttered out. "Is this um... Is this Lorelei?"

"No ma'am," He said, in a strange tone. "But can I get your name darlin'?"

You blinked.

"Oh, um, no, sorry." You stifled back what seemed like laughter in disbelief. "I don't really think that's necessary."

You quickly told him, "Have a nice day," and then hung up.

You then laughed, and pulled some hair out of your face.

The door opened with a creak, and a very concerned Blue peered in. "HEYA HUMAN! EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?"

"Oh- Oh yeah, everything's good..." You then proceeded to have yet another fit of hysterical laughter.

Blue just stared, then left in confusion.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

You checked your messages app.

Not that long ago, Ink and Blue had decided to make a group chat for all of you to talk to each other.

You scrolled through the messages.

Blue: HI EVERYONE!

Ink: Hi!

Fresh: whats good broskis

You snickered, and decided to respond. The messages were only a few minutes old.

(Y/n): Heya guys! 

Lust: Hey sweetheart

(Y/n): what

Lust: what

Ink: what

Blue: why are we saying what

Fresh: what

Blue: ????

Error: Why did Lust call (y/n) sweetheart

Lust: Why do you care

Error: I don't it's just weird

(Y/n): it doesn't really matterehwkjhgjfhfg

Geno: My phone is blowing up- is (y/n) alright??

Blue: I don't know!!!!!!! (Y/N) ARE YOU THERE

(Y/n): yeah sorry fingers slipped

Your fingers had indeed slipped: Probably because this chat was hilarious.

Fresh: why

(Y/n): why

Lust: why

Ink: why

Blue: oh NOT THIS AGAIN

Geno: ???

Error: Can you all shut up i have 50 notifications

(Y/n): Sure dude

You shut off your phone, and sat it face down next to your lap. You stretched your arms upwards towards the ceiling, and yawned.

You closed your eyes, and leaned back. You fully relaxed your body, and let out an exhale.

It was just one of those days, you know? Where you haven't particularly done anything, but you still feel exhausted and just want to take a nap.

"A nap would be really nice...." You mumbled to yourself, your voice quiet and slightly slurred.

Your eyes popped back open, as a ding! sounded from your phone, interrupting your journey to your sleepy paradise. You disdainfully grabbed your phone, to see who had so very RUDELY interrupted you. It couldn't be from the group chat, you made the (smart) decision to mute that a LONGG time ago.

You checked the notifications in messages, to see that Geno had sent you a message.

Geno: Hey (Y/n)! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?

You smile to yourself subconsciously, and then message your response.

(Y/n): Sure!!! Whatcha wanna do?

You awaited his response, staring determinedly at the bubble with three dots in it, showing you he was typing.

Geno: I don't know, maybe wanna go for a walk?

You replied at the speed of light.

(Y/n): Sure!!

______________________________________________


	8. A Walk With Geno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the previous chapter!

You put down your phone, and stood up. Only to find Geno standing inches away from you.

"OOOH my god-" You jumped back, holding your heart.

"Oh, shoot! Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Geno smiled awkwardly, keeping his eyelights on you.

"Seriously... What is with you and not announcing your presence?" You looked back at him questioningly.

"Heheh...... Sorry," He rubbed his skull sheepishly.

"Aaaaanyways," You walked away from the couch, Geno walking directly next to you. "Where did you wanna go?"

You both exited the living room, and soon found yourselves leaving the house. "Uhhh.. I know a place." Geno smiled. 

You stared, raising your brows. "Should I be concerned about this?"

Geno chuckled. "Maybe."

"Oh my god, that's a bad sign," You laughed. "If you touch me I'll call the police."

"Duly noted," Geno sighed, a lazy smile on his face, and you both continued down the hill.

You both walked in comfortable silence and reached the bottom, and found yourselves on a neat yet natural dirt road.

You took this time to admire your surroundings. The grass was green as technicolor, and the sky was clear and bright. The sun was shining down on you, and you took a few moments to let the warmth soak into your skin.

Breathing deeply, you let your stress flow away from you.

"Uhh.. (Y/n)?" Your eyes fluttered open, to see Geno a few feet ahead of you, looking back at you with a confused expression.

"O-Oh! Yeah, sorry about that." You smiled, and walked back up to his side. "It's a really nice day out."

He nodded his head in agreement, and you continued to look around at the open fields around you. Geno followed your gaze, occasionally glancing at you as well.

"Oh, right!" You turned to him. "You said you knew a place, is it down this road?"

"Yep." He smiled.

"Wait, what is it?"

"It's a surprise," He chuckled.

You frowned. "Oh come on, really?"

He chuckled again, and you huffed. However, against your will, you found yourself grinning off to the side.

You both continued on the road, having yet another few minutes of silence.

You took another deep breath, inhaling the scent of Summer. The warm, humid air, the smell of freshly cut grass and earth, the smell of honey and sunshine.

You forgot about your worries on that walk, at least for a little bit.

Before you knew it, you had entered a forest with Geno. "Are we there yet?" You asked him."

"Nope, not yet."

"How long until we will be there?"

"Probably a few more minutes."

"Whatever you say." You turned away from him, glancing at your surroundings.

The vivid, green fields had been replaced by dark trees, with leaves almost as green and bright as the grass surrounding them. The sky was still in view, but the trees had casted many shadows onto the dirt pathway, shifting as the breeze blew through them.

The scent of grass had now been replaced by the smell of pine and oak, and the sun was beating down on you as hard.

You definitely missed your home, but you certainly wouldn't mind staying in this place for a little while.

Just a little while.

Thinking back to your home universe, you asked Geno a question.

"Hey Geno?" You turned to him, (e/c) eyes bright with curiosity.

"Hm?" He turned to face you, his eyes almost mirroring yours.

"What was your home universe like?" You cocked your head.

"..." He paused for a moment, recalling a few things. "It's.... Complicated." His expression turned distant, and almost sad.

"Oh." You turned back, frowning with guilt. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ask something that sensitive."

"You're fine." He smiled at you. "What about yours?"

"Well, I was going to college." You grinned, your gaze turning back to the path ahead of you. "I miss the classes, but I definitely don't miss the homework."

"You're a college student?"

"Yep."

"Oh, that's cool!" His face lit up with curiosity. "What were you studying?"

You brought your gaze back to him. "I was studying English, although I'm not sure if I want a career in that field."

"That's really interesting! If you aren't going to do English, what do you think you'll do?"

"Probably art, although I'm not really the greatest at it." You chuckled, recalling some failed art attempts.

"Nonsense, you're probably great at it." Geno gave you a thumbs up.

Laughing, you closed your eyes. "I hope so."

Another few moments passed by in silence.

"Oh, hey. I think we're here!" Geno gently grabbed your arm, leading you off to the left of the path.

"Wha- Hey, where are we going?" You followed his lead, and he brought you to a row of bushes. 

You listened closely, and heard the faint sound of rushing water and crickets. You turned to Geno, tilting your head and raising your eyebrows. 

He just smiled back, and motioned towards the bushes. 

He pulled them apart, leading you through.

You found yourself staring at an absolutely breathtaking, gorgeous sight.

You gasped in utter disbelief, staring around you in awe.

There was a large, crystal clear waterfall, going into a bright, glass lake. Surrounding these were a field of flowers and grass brighter than anything you had seen previously, butterflies gracefully fluttering around the air.

You brought your hands to your mouth, eyes wide in shock.

"Oh my goodness! This is what you were talking about?" You gazed around the area, taking in the bright, saturated colors.

"Yep." Geno replied.

You walked around, crouching at the base of the lake. You laughed like a little kid, drawing your hand through the water, scaring away rainbow-colored minnows in the process.

You brought your head back up, staring at the crystal waterfall before you.

You continued to gaze mesmerised at the small paradise Geno had brought you to. "The view is absolutely gorgeous!" 

Geno, smiled gently in admiration, keeping his eyes locked on you. 

"It sure is."


	9. A Night With Lust

You sighed.

Resting your chin in your hands, you sat your phone back down on the dining room table. You scanned the room around you, your eyes passing over the kitchen.

You were extremely bored.

To be honest, you were surprised at this. You resided in a house full of 11 skeletons. How could you get bored in the first place?!?

Well, to answer that question, most of the skeleton's kept to themselves here. A few of them seemed to loathe each other, and a few just had one or two buddies they stuck with. Most of them didn't make much of an effort to speak to you, although to be honest, that might be a good thing.

You buried your face into your crossed arms that rested on the table top, letting out a hopeless sigh.

...

A small 'Pop!' was heard next to you, followed by a voice.

"Everything okay Sweetheart?"

You looked up, turning to the source of the sound. Lust stood a few feet away from you, a hand in his pocket, staring at you. You were kinda used to skeletons popping up out of nowhere at this point.

"....Yep." You turned back to your original position, and sighed heavily into your arms.

You heard a chair screeching quietly across the floor, coming to a stop next to you as you sat down.

"Bad day or something?"

You exhaled again, looking up from your arms. "Not exactly... Just bored."

A mischievous chuckle could be heard next to you. "Well, I can fix that for you Darli-"

"No! Oh my god no!!!" You brought your head up quickly and put your arms defensively in front of you as you laughed in disbelief.

"You know, it's kinda late sweetie." Lust sans smirked. "As much as I love my bed, I'd rather be in yours."

You suppressed laughter as you stood up, clamping your hands over your mouth, smiling like an idiot. "Noooo! You're the worst!!"

You both laughed together for a minute or two, then sighing as it died out. You reclaimed your seat next to him, hugging your knees to your chest. You rested your chin on your knees as you sighed for probably the fifth time.

"Seriously though. Bad day?"

"Mmmm, maybe a little bit," You admitted reluctantly.

"Tell me about it, I'll listen." He shot you a reassuring smile, and you hesitantly smiled back.

Unfolding from your position, you rested your chin in your hands and your elbows on the table. "Well, I guess this morning wasn't bad. Blue made some pancakes. He's too sweet." You chuckled, remembering the burnt pancakes he had handed to you excitedly. They weren't that good, but he put a lot of effort into them so you ate them anyways.

"For the most part everything was pretty chill, I kinda just stayed in my room for most of the day. On my phone."

"Anything bad happen?" He tilted his head in genuine curiosity, patiently smiling as he brought a hand to your back.

"Mmm, I mean I did get a bit freaked out because the... Wait, what's his name.." You thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, Horror. That guy's freaky. He walked into the kitchen when I was in there alone, so I got a bit unnerved by that." You chuckled nervously.

"Have you ever talked to him?"

"No... No, not really. He's kinda intimidating."

"You aren't wrong." Lust chuckled, you letting out a small snicker as well.

You sat in silence, him gently rubbing your back comfortingly.

Breaking the silence, you asked him, "Do you know the other skeletons?"

He chuckled softly. "Yeah, you could say I do."

"Tell me about them please!" You smiled brightly. "Are you friends?"

He looked up in thought for a moment, before returning his gaze to you. "Well first of all, Blue is probably the nicest. And the least likely to kill you. Or anyone for that matter."

"I can see why," You laughed quietly.

He smiled, letting a small laugh out himself.

"Are there any of them you think are particularly dangerous?"

"Darling, we're all particularly dangerous." His eyes expressed concern. "It's just a matter of who you're talking to and what they think of you."

"...Oh," You said quietly. You brought your knees back to your chest, suddenly becoming very interested in the floor and very aware of the handing rubbing your back.

"Oh- Wait, Hey, hey." He grabbed your chin gently, turning it to face him. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Most of us won't."

You stared back cautiously.

"I'm serious." He smiled softly. "You seem like a great person."

You blushed slightly, laughing awkwardly at this, averting your gaze anywhere but at his face. "Uhh... Thanks.."

He let go of your chin, and went back to rubbing your back. "Here, I'll tell you about each of the guys. Will that make you less uncomfortable?"

"Really?"

"Yep!" He grinned at you, seemingly satisfied with your excitement.

"Oh gosh where do I start?" You giggled curiously, a newly found energy. "Okay... Who's your least favorite out of here?"

He exhaled angrily, narrowing his eyes. He continued to rub your back assuringly, but you raised your brows in question.

"Fell."

"Which one's that?"

"Red edgy one."

"Ohhh... Him! He looks mean."

Lust chuckled, remembering something. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Why do you hate him?"

"He punched me in the eye socket once."

You physically winced, drawing in a harsh breath. "Oooohh.... That sounds bad."

"Yeah, it was." His eyes darkened, but he kept a small smile on his face.

"Are you ok?" You tilted your head in concern, leaning a little bit closer to his face.

He snickered lustfully. "You worried about me Darling?~"

You let out an amused laugh. "HA! You wish." You stood up, stretching as you let out a yawn.

"Tired?" He stood up as well.

"Mmmm.... Yeah, a little bit." You walked over to the kitchen, reclaiming a glass of water. "Not enough to fall asleep yet though, it's only 9:00 PM anyways."

You turned to him. "Wanna do something?"

"I'd like to do you." He winked.

"Okay, nevermind. Forget I asked." You put a hand in front of you defensively, as you left the dining room to head to the couch.

You sat down, pulling out your phone.

You felt a presence to your right, and looked over to see Lust an inch from your face, looking over your shoulder.

"WAH! NO!" You quickly yelled out, startled. In your surprise you tumbled off of the bed.

You landed on something; Or, rather someone.

Two skeletal arms wrapped around your waist as Lust whispered in your ear. "Hey, be careful. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself now would we?"

You jumped up quickly. "Okay screw this I'm going to bed!" You threw your hands up into the air, only to bring them back down to your warm face as you ran out of the living room into the hallway.

~~~~~~~

Lust chuckled, watching you run away flustered.

So cute.

Until he realized he had just let you get away.

"Oh shit- (Y/n) come back!!) He stood up from the chair rapidly as he ran down to where you were.

You were nowhere to be seen down the hall, so that meant that you had to be in your room.

He ran up to your door, and knocked quietly.

"(Y/n)?" He whispered gently, the side of his skull pressed against your door.

~~~~~~~~

You, of course, sat on the other side, huddled together, back leaning against the door.

"Hm?" You said softly.

"Did I scare you?" He sounded concerned.

"Pfft- What? No!" You giggled, bringing one of your hands to your face. "It's fine, you're good!"

He sighed in relief. "Oh good."

You both sat in silence.

"May I come in now?" 

"Oh, yeah sure!"

You got up from your spot, opening the door with a faint crreaaakk...

You motioned for him to come inside, and you flipped the light switch, illuminating your room. Lust stood, his hands in his pockets, looking around.

You sat down near your original position on the floor, pulling your phone back out.

As Lust continued to look around, you brought your gaze to him.

The more you look at it, the more you can't help but wonder if he's comfortable in his revealing outfit.

You just sat there awkwardly, before he turned around and noticed your staring.

"Like what you see Darling?"

You smirked and let out a small laugh. "How am I supposed to respond to that??"

You both laughed again, before Lust finally turned around and seated himself next to you.

You sat in silence.

"Hey, Lust?" You turned around to face him.

"Hm?"

"What you're wearing looks pretty uncomfortable."

He grinned smugly. "Oh, were you suggesting I wear some of yours?"

You shrugged. "They might not fit, but sure."

He looked pretty taken aback, and a very faint blush spread across his face. "Wait- What? ..Really?" He looked at you skeptically, unsure if you really meant it.

You smiled, and hopped up, running over to your dresser.

You grabbed the largest hoodie in your possession, a shade of dark purple. You held it in front of you, smiled, and ran back to Lust.

"Here ya go!" You handed it to him. "Sorry if it doesn't really fit, but it should be a lot more comfortable than what you have on right now. You can go change in the bathroom if you want."

He stared down at the hoodie you had just handed him, in what looked like uncertainty. He brought his eyelights back up to you, waiting for some sort of confirmation.

You smiled at him brightly, and gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up.

For what seemed like the first time, he shot you a true, genuine smile, filled with happiness.

He ran to your bathroom, and you stayed seated on the floor, pulling out your phone. You opened the AmongUs app, and scrolled through, looking for a game to join.

As you customize your character, Lust came back, dressed in his classic shorts and your hoodie. It fit him pretty well somehow, probably because you enjoyed wearing hoodies a few sizes too big on you.

He returned to his spot next to you, and looked over your shoulder.

"Is that Among Us?"

You hummed in response, not removing your eyes from the screen. 

"Oh, can I play too?"

You looked up at him. "You have it?"

He brought out his phone, and opened the app.

You both sat in silence as he created a room for you both to join.

"What's the code?"

"YGNMQQ."

"Gotcha."

You entered the room, surprised to see his character.

"Oh my god."

He snickered in response.

"Did you seriously name yourself 'Daddy?'" You turned over to look at him. "Really??"

He stifled laughter. "You can call me that from now on if you want~"

You playfully gave him a gentle shove. "In your dreams."

You went back to your game. He had switched it to public mode. You played as Brown, with the bear ears and named yourself Teddy. Lust played as Purple, named.... Well, 'Daddy.'

Soon enough the game was filled up with ten players.

The familiar sound of a starting game erupted from both of your phones.

'CREWMATE' appeared in bold letters on your phone. "What'd you get?"

"Crew." He responded, as you all spawned into the cafeteria.

"Me too. Wanna be buddies?"

"Sure. Anything for you~" He sent you another playful wink, and you laughed.

You both headed to electric, and proceeded to do a few tasks.

"Hey Lust?" You asked.

"Hm?"

"What was your home universe like?"

Lust paused in his tracks, and sighed. "It wasn't too great of a place."

Your brows upturned. "If you don't mind me asking, why not?"

"Hm.. Well to start, most of the people there are all fucking degenerates."

"Oh... How so? I'm sure it can't be that bad." You questioned, both of you heading to admin.

"All anyone cares about is sex. It's just become normalized. A few of them; Wait no, a lot of them are rapists."

You quickly looked at Lust in concern. "Oh.... Oh gosh that doesn't sound good. I'm sorry."

He let out a hollow laugh. "It's fine. Don't apologise, you didn't do anything."

You turned your attention back to your screen, but a concerned expression still lingered on your face.

It certainly explained his get-up.

"What did you do back in your home universe?" You asked. 

"Oh, I worked as a stripper."

You immediately dropped your phone. "You what???"

"Yep."

"Oh...." You said solemnly. "Well, did you enjoy it?"

"It distracted me from some of the worst parts of my universe. It was kind of like an escape."

You pouted. "Well hey! Listen!"

He turned to you in confusion at the determined expression on your face.

"Look buddy, I don't know what kind of trashy stuff went on back there," You stated. "But here you don't have to do that stuff any more! If you ever need someone to talk to or if you ever are bored or ANYTHING at all, you can talk to me!" You exclaimed. "Ok?"

He blinked at you, thinking about your words.

"....Thanks. I might just take you up on that offer." He smiled.

You grinned. "OKAY! Now you get a hug because you shouldn't be sad for too long!" You threw yourself at him in a large embrace, wrapping your arms around him and resting your chin on top of his shoulder happily.

Lust sat there, processing what was happening.

Then, he smiled.

He returned the hug, wrapping his arms back around you.

He could feel your soft heartbeat against his chest, and your gentle arms wrapped wrapped tightly around him in adoration. He could smell your flowery shampoo, and feel your head rested on his shoulder.

He didn't let go, even when he got voted out on Among Us.

He smiled once again, cherishing that moment.

"Thankyou, (Y/n)."


	10. Karaoke Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of a chapter I just had some fun with, nothing too serious. Was based off of a small karaoke party I had with my younger sister!

You gasped.

Is that what you think it is?

Is

That

A

. . .

KARAOKE MACHINE?!??

You nearly dropped your glass of milk as you stood in the door frame of the separation between kitchen and living room. Before your eyes stood an almighty karaoke machine, sitting next to the empty fireplace underneath the TV.

What you didn't notice however, was Blue standing across the room staring at you in confusion. "UMM.... HUMAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

You were snapped back into reality as your head turned to Blue. "Oh, hey. Didn't realize you were here," You said excitedly. "Also, IS THAT A KARAOKE MACHINE?"

Blue's eyes lit up at your sudden enthusiasm. "YES IT IS! DO YOU LIKE IT?"

You squealed in delight, a bright smile spreading across your face. Your brain was immediately flooded with the names of all of the disney and my little pony songs you could sing.

OH JUST IMAGINE THE POSSIBILITIES!

You set down your glass of milk, and ran over to the machine. Crouching in front of it, you fiddled with a few buttons. Blue came over to sit next to you, watching what you did.

You eventually found the on button, and giggled in excitement like a kid in a candy store as a small jingle played to signal it was on, and it lit up.

You quickly grabbed a microphone that was nearby, and spoke into it.

"Hello?" The room filled with your voice, the karaoke speakers emitting a soft echo.

Laughing with nostalgia, you proceeded to make some funny noised.

"ooOOOOOoooo."

"aAaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaAaAaAa...AA!"

Blue and you both broke down into fits of laughter, as he picked up the next microphone. "ooOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA!!!!" He shouted loudly.

You both spent the next four minutes imitating whales together, oblivious to the very confused Ink standing in the corner of the room.

You were both interrupted and surprised by Ink's sudden intervention.

"Umm . . . Hello?"

You both stopped and looked up at him.

"HI INK!"

"Hi!"

He continued to stare at the two of you quizzically, and you both went back to impersonating various sea animals.

Ink sat down on the couch, watching you both thoroughly enjoy yourself, wondering how the two of you managed to find such delight in the smallest things.

You gasped, drawing Blue's attention.

"Blue!!!"

"WHAT IS IT?"

"I just had an amazing idea."

"TELL TELL!" Blue smiled brightly, his eyes turning into curious stars.

"Disney princess karaoke!!!" you shouted, expecting Blue to mirror your excitement, though confused when he didn't.

"WHAT'S A DISNEY PRINCESS?"

Your jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh- You don't know what disney is??!??!?" You ran up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders, violently shaking him.

"NO. HUMAN PLEASE STOP SHAKING AND JUST EXPLAIN-"

"Oh, yeah sorry." You stepped back, giggling sheepishly. "They're a movie production company that made awesome princess movies, with even better songs!!"

"CAN YOU SHOW ME ONE HUMAN?"

You smirked, eyes lighting up with determination. "You bet! Step back, I will now sing you a gorgeous song."

Soon, Blue and Ink were seated on the couch, watching you with interest. The intro tune to 'Into The Unknown," started playing, and you could barely contain your excitement.

You dramatically started the song, imitating various melodramatic gestures with your hands to match your singing.

"i cAN hEAr yOU..... bUt I wONt!"

"sOOOOmmee lOok for TRuBLE..."

"BUT OTHERS dONt." You threw your hands upward, as Blue stared in awe and Ink stifled his laughter.

"thErEs a thOUUUUUUUUUUsaANNd rESasons.... i sHOuLD gO ABoUT my dAAAAyyyy.... aND igNOOOOOREEE yOUr wHISpErs, tHAt i WIIISh wOUUld gOOOO aWAAAAAAAyyyy oOhohOh..."

You stomped your foot on the ground, startling your audience which had now been joined by Error. "YORU NOT A VOICE."

"yOUR jUsT a RINgINg in MAH eAARRR"

"aND if I heard YOu= WHICH I DONT." You narrowed your eyes.

"i'M sPOOken fOR i FEaER...."

"eVERRYYONE i'VE eVER lOVedD is hEEREE uPOOOn tHEESE waAAAAlllsss... I'm sORrY seEcREt siREn but i'm BLOCKING OUT YOUR CALLS!!!!!!!!"

"i"ve HAD my adventure.." You continued to sing, preparing for the chorus.

"i DONT need sOMEthing NEWWW"

"I'm AFRAID of what i'M rISKing iF I FOLLOW YOU. . . "

You drew in a breath.

"into the unkNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWNNNNN!" You screamed into your microphone, and Error fell off the couch, Blue still mesmerized.

"iNTO tHe uNKNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWNNNN!!!"

You threw your hands into the air, closing your eyes as you hit the high note. "iNtO thE unKNOOOOOOOooOOOOOOooOOOOOoooOOOOOOOOOOOWnnnnnn..."

Fell stomped into the room angrily in the middle of it. "what tha FUCK is goin' on here-" Stopping dead in his tracks with absolute confusion to the scene that was unfolding in front of him.

"wHAt do YoU wANT-" You put a fist to your heart, acting out the scene.

"i want to go the fuck to bed-"

Blue shushed Fell quickly, and you continued.

"cAusE yOUveE BEEn kEeeEEpIng me AWAKKKEE..."

"are you here, to distract me, so i make a big mistake?....." You changed your tone, drawing the attention of the four skeletons, Blue and Fell bickering.

"or are you someone out there, who's a little bit like me.... who KNOWSS deep down, they're not where they're meant to bEEE?. . . ." 

You paused, revving yourself up to begin the chorus again.

"every DAys a little harder... as i FeEEL mY poWEr gROOOWW...."

"ah shit. see? here she goes again." Fell hung his head in his hands.

"dONT you kno theRes PART of me that LOOOOOONNNGSSS tOOOO GOOOOOOOO!!!"

Blue ran over to you quickly, and picked up the other microphone as you sang the chorus together.

"INTO THE UNKNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWNNNNN!"

"*SHARP INHALE* iNTo tHE UNKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWNN!"

"INTO THE UNKNOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOoooOON!"

A few other skeletons had walked in confusedly.

"OHH OHH OHHH!!!" You shouted. "ARE YOU OUT THERE, CAN YOU HEAR ME? CAN YOU FEEL ME, CAN YOU SHOW MEEE?!?!??!"

"OOOOHHHOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... OHHHHOHOOHHHHHHHHHHH OHHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOOHOHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" You screeched together with Blue, who had seemed to catch on the the lyrics after a bit.

Horror stood in the back of the room, hiding under pillows and attempting to hide.

You, noticing this of course, and how perfectly it fit with the next verse, grabbed the wireless microphone instead and began to run over to him.

"WHERE ARE YOU gOING dONT LEAVE ME aLONNEE~"

"n o."

"hOOW do II..."

"N O."

"fOLLOWWW YOUUUUUUUU!" You screeched.

Pausing for dramatic affect and to catch your breath you then shrieked the final line.

*EXTREMELY SHARP INHALE*

"INNTOOOO THE UNKNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

The music came to an end, and the populace of the room stared at you.

You stared back. 

"Pffft..... How were my whistle tones?!?" You managed to stutter out, despite the failing attempts to stifle your laughter 

You immediately ran back to the karaoke machine, and put the microphone back in it's slot. You stood up, and stared at Blue. "That was fun!!"

"YOU HAVE A BEAUTIFUL VOICE HUMAN!"

You snickered. "Thankyou!!!"


	11. Tacos?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a mini chapter, woohoo!

"You want me to do what?" You blinked, wondering if you had heard your hyperactive skeleton friend correctly.

"COOK TACOS, OF COURSE!" Blue proudly shot you a thumbs up.

"I'm not actually sure how good I would be at that," You questioned nervously. "I've probably only made tacos... twice, in my lifetime."

"THAT'S ALRIGHT HUMAN. I CAN TEACH YOU OF COURSE!"

You wanted to argue, but decided not to. "Sounds good. When are we cooking?"

"NOW, OBVIOUSLY!" He excitedly grabbed your arm, and buoyantly dragged you to the kitchen, despite your protests.

"Wait, now??? It's just past lunch! Oh, hey, quit it- That hurts!"

"APOLOGIES, HUMAN! BUT IT MUST BE DONE!" He apologized, letting go of your arm, and walked over to the fridge. He opened it, and gathered a few assorted ingredients.

"Do you have a recipe?" You watched him as he laid a few vegetables on a cutting board. 

"NOPE!" He shouted. "BUT I DO HAVE MY MEMORY! ALPHYS TAUGHT ME EVERYTHING I NEED TO KNOW!"

"Who's Alphys?"

He hesitated for a moment, and for a split second his smile faltered, before he brightened back up. "OH! JUST A FRIEND FROM BACK HOME," He said, his tone hollow.

". . ." You didn't respond, and he didn't elaborate.

He turned around, facing you. "OKAY HUMAN! COME OVER HERE AND WATCH CLOSELY!" He beckoned, and you followed him. "NOW, WATCH AS I PREPARE THE VEGETABLES!"

You watched closely, but then jumped back in shock as he violently began to annihilate the vegetables. "Woah, dude calm down!!!" 

"WHAT IS IT?" He faced you, vegetable guts all over his fists. 

"You- Okay, I may not know much about cooking, but oh my god! That's a little aggressive, don't you think???"

"NONSENSE!" 

AAAAAND he went back to destroying the veggies.

"Hold on, hold on. . ." You gently grabbed his wrist, pulling it away from the cutting board. "Look, you should approach this calmly. Watch me for a second, 'Kay?" You cocked your head and gave him a smile, softly pulling his hands away from the board.

He stared at you for a second, a hint of blue creeping up his skull as his gaze flew to his wrist, then back to you. "OKAY, HUMAN!" He smiled.

You smiled back, and went to the opposite counter to grab a knife. After returning, you grabbed one of the saved vegetables, delicately yet precisely cutting them into tiny pieces. "See? It turns out a lot more exact when you cut it like this, although I'm not the greatest at it."

He stared at you for a moment, and you beckoned for him to try. He reluctantly picked up the knife, his eyes on you. He turned to the chopping board, and began to mimic your previous movements.

"See? You do it even better than I do!" You smiled at him.

He stared back at you, the blue blush on his cheeks growing by the minute. He spoke in a softer tone for the first time, and smiled. "Thankyou, (Y/n)."


	12. A New Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a 1K reads special on my original account, so this one's slightly longer and, as the title says, from a new point of view! I thought it'd be interesting and give you some insight into how other skeletons feel about her.

He pulled his red, circular glasses out of his jacket pocket. He gently put them on his face, adjusting to the coldness of the metal against his bones. 

Error relaxed his posture, leaning into the squishy couch. He retrieved the book that he had left next to him, and opened it to the first page, skipping the blank ones.

He sighed, and closed his eyes, taking in his surroundings.

It was a lot more peaceful than he was used to, especially since nobody else was in the library with him.

He was grateful for this. He wouldn't want to be anywhere near most of those anomalies in the first place.

Although, there was one person he wouldn't mind keeping him company.

Error paused, and shook himself out of his thoughts, reminding himself that he was supposed to be reading. However, an image of the girl remained in his mind.

(Y/n).

His imagination flew back to one of the first few days that they had been here. When they had gone on a walk. How she had grabbed his hand, brightly leading him down the sidewalk.

It had shocked him- scared him at first. However, as time went on, he found he didn't mind it. Strangely, her touch was different than the other times he had came into contact with others. It was soft, it was warm. It left him with tingles along the point of contact, making him long for more.

It wasn't just her touch that entranced him. His mind flew to her eyes, and her smile. The way her face almost scrunched up when she laughed, how delighted she sounded.

Error couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about her. Something that drew him in.

Oh...

Oh shit.

Error's face heated up as he came to the sudden realization:

He had feelings for (Y/n).

Error shook his head in denial, attempting to focus on the page of his book, and praying that the heat on his cheeks would fade away.

However, just his luck! Someone burst through the door.

"wHaT dO yOU wAnT-" Error shouted angrily, turning around to see who had interrupted his 'Reading.'

Only to find (Y/n) standing there, a box of cereal and a bowl in her hands.

Error's eyes widened slightly, and some heat returned to his cheeks as he was reminded of his realization earlier.

"Wow, ok. . ." (Y/n) raised her brows. "Don't need to be so rude. I came to see if you wanted some froot loops."

(Y/n) walked over, and sat next to Error on the couch. He frustratedly turned back to his novel, hoping she wouldn't notice the faint varying shades of yellow, red, and blue on his cheekbones.

"Whatcha reading?" (Y/n) enthusiastically ate a handful of froot loops, peering over Error's shoulder at his book. Then, she scoffed. "Only on the first page? You've been in here for like, half an hour."

Half an hour? Error thought for a moment. Surely it wasn't that long...

"i... i wAs losT in THouGht." Error averted his gaze sheepishly, praying she wouldn't ask about what.

(Y/n) hummed in acknowledgement, and held out a ceramic bowl filled with rainbow froot loops towards him. "Want some? I would eat them all myself, but I figured you might want some."

Error eyed the bowl skeptically, and then returned back to his book. "i dOn'T reAlLy eAt fOoD."

"What??" (Y/n)'s brows furrowed. "First of all, who doesn't eat food! Secondly, when we were at that bakery you seemed to really love that chocolate and shortcake!"

Error exhaled loudly in frustration, keeping his eyes on the book. "i jUSt dOn'T."

"I'm not taking no for an answer mister!!" (Y/n) shouted, and poked Error harshly. 

"oW- tHaT fUcKinG hURt!" Error pushed her hands away angrily. 

"Look! It's extremely rare that I share food this good." (Y/n) glared. "Honestly, this is one of the highest privileges! You should feel extremely honored, because froot loops are worth a lot to me!"

Error, taken aback at her sudden determination, looked back at the bowl she held in her hands. He eyed it carefully, then looked at her stern eyes. Sighing in defeat, he took the bowl, silently appreciating the few seconds that their hands made contact.

"See?" She smiled. "It wasn't that hard!" 

Error laughed, his voice glitching slightly. "yEaH, i gUEsS nOT."

(Y/n) relaxed for a moment, before sitting up straight after realizing something. She turned swiftly to Error, and leaned in close to his face, much to his surprise and almost discomfort. "ERROR!"

". . .?? wHaT?" He eyed her confusedly.

"YOU HAVE GLASSES!" 

Error sweat dropped. "oH, yeAh. i Do."

"How did I not know this! They look great on you!" (Y/n) shot him a thumbs up, and Error blushed slightly at the unexpected compliment.

He couldn't help but feel a flutter in his chest. ". . .ThAnkS." 

(Y/n) nodded happily, and then proceeded to grab another bowl from out of thin air and then pour some froot loops into it, happily munching on them. She placed the box on the wooden table in front of them, and she peered over Error's shoulder yet again at the book he was reading. "Oh, is that pride and prejudice?"

Error turned to her. "yOU kNoW iT?"

"Of course, it's a classic!" She smiled. "I read it back in high school. It was one of my mom's favorites."

At the mention of her mom, (Y/n) gazed emptily into the distance, recalling some sort of memory. Error watched her happy expression falter slightly, before returning to it's former bright smile. He decided not to press, in fear that he would bring up a painful topic and end up having her run away.

"thIs iS mY fiRSt tIMe reAdiNG iT." Error said, attempting to distract her from whatever she was remembering.

"It's really good, you'll definitely enjoy it!" (Y/n) took another spoonful of froot loops, and then looked back to him. "Would you mind if I read it with you?"

Error's heart silently leaped at her request, and he tried his hardest to keep his cool and suppress any sort of excitement or display of affection. "sUrE."

(Y/n) looked over his shoulder, and her own shoulder brushed against his. Error kept his eyes glued to the page as he smiled silently, enjoying the contact as much as possible while it lasted.

"...Error."

". . . .Error."

". . ."

"ERROR."

"wHAt!"

"You can turn the page now."

"oH, sOrRy yeAh."

He softly flipped the page, and they continued with this routine for what seemed like an eternity. Neither of them minded it though, as they read in a peaceful silence. 

. . 

Error flinched at the sudden weight on his shoulder. He looked over, to see (Y/n)'s head leaning on him, eyes closed. 

He took a few moments to examine her features. Her eyes were shut, and her face was neutral. She looked calm, peaceful, and serene. Her eyelashes occasionally fluttered, as her shoulders went up and down while she breathed softly.

Error softly poked her, and (Y/n)'s now limp body fell fully onto his, her head still resting on his shoulder.

Error allowed himself a smile, and rested his head on hers, as he picked up his novel and continued to read in peaceful silence.

"gOoDnIghT, (y/N)."


	13. Dancing in The Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where I feel the writing starts picking up and gets a lot better! Many people on my other platforms found this as their favorite chapter, so hope you enjoy!

The floorboards creaked softly as you paused by the illuminated hallway window, your gaze drawn to the sun softly drifting beneath the tall trees in the distance of your view.

It was the evening.

You turned away from the horizon, walking past many more windows mirroring the same picture. Walking towards the kitchen, you thought about getting yourself a snack.

You made your way through a few more doors, yawning as you finally go to the kitchen.

Most of the others were out right now, or doing their own thing. You kind of had the house to yourself.

Or, that's what you thought, 'till you removed your hands from your tired eyes which you had previously been rubbing the sleepiness out of, when you saw him.

Horror.

You know, the guy covered in blood?

Yeah, that guy.

The one who turned around to look at the sudden noises, away from the counter, staring at your now paralyzed figure.

He immediately smiled creepily at you, before taking another bite of the cookie he held in his hands.

"Ummmmm....." You said awkwardly. "Hi?"

"heya." He continued to stare at you.

You were frozen, but not exactly in fear. More like.. caution. Yea, that was a better word to describe it. You were cautious of this guy for sure. You doubted he would hurt you, though. Blue kind of created an unspoken agreement between everyone here that they wouldn't hurt each other.

However, this didn't reassure you.

You were suddenly shaken out of your skepticism when you had a realization; "Hey, wait a minute, that's my cookie!"

You ran quickly forward, reaching out for the chocolate chip goodness, as Horror lifted his hand to where you couldn't reach it. Nonetheless, you stubbornly struggled, lunging at him every time he moved.

"hey, get off me will ya?" He pushed you back, irritated. "i'm tryna eat this."

You frowned. "That's my cookie."

He popped it into his mouth, and smiled at you smugly. "not anymore."

You glared at him for a while, and he smiled creepily back. You held your gaze as long as you could, but you eventually faltered, and walked over to where he previously stood.

Opening the box, your eyes widened as you noticed the lack of cookies. "You took the last one?" You turned to him urgently.

"yep."

"You little..." You closed your eyes, trying to regain your composure. You sighed, and opened your eyes back up.

You looked over at him, as if to speak, then realized you were kind of unsure about what to say. You ended up just staring at him, and he stared back.

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

"...Soooo...... Ya like jazz?"

"what-"

"You know, jazz," You enunciated using your hands, hoping it would ring a bell. You weren't sure what else to say, so that was the first thing that popped into your mind.

"i haven't listened to it ina while," He looked into the distance, slightly less creepier than he was earlier. "kinda forgot what it sounds like, to be honest."

Regaining your confidence back, you smirked, and grabbed his cold wrist, leading him quickly into the living room.

To his surprise, you pulled him by the fireplace, and let go, only to walk to the speaker. Turning a few knobs, you smiled as you finally turned on the speaker.

You synced it to your phone, and played some jazz. (AKA music at top of the story)

Some romantic jazz began to emit from the stereo, and you smiled in satisfaction. "See? This is jazz."

Horror, still adjusting to the situation, responded lightly. "huh, guess it is."

A fire crackled in the fireplace, as some of the tension began to loosen.

He let out a sigh, bringing his hands to his pockets. "ya know, i can't listen to brazilian jazz."

You furrowed your brows in question. "Why not?"

"maybe a hundred jazz, or even a thousand jazz. but a brazilian jazz? that's way too much jazz."

You snorted at his lame attempt at a joke. "That was awful."

"you think you can do any better?"

You sighed. "Okay, I mean you have a point."

You both chuckled to yourselves, as the jazz played in the background with the sound of the now pouring rain outside, and the fire crackling.

The sunset filtered through the windows into the dark room, casting orange over both of your figures.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you." You leaned against a table, now facing Horror. "What are the stains on your jacket?"

"oh, these?" He chuckled, his gaze falling to the numerous red stains littering his faded jacket. "just ketchup."

You sighed in relief, noting your unnecessary caution from earlier. "Thank goodness, I thought it was blood at first!" You laughed lightly.

He immediately smirked at a small joke only he seemed to understand. "yep, they're all ketchup..."

You looked back at him sternly. "Okay, I heard that. What do you mean, are some of those blood?"

His smile spread even wider, as he stared you straight in the eye, with his one red eye glowing bright as the sun set fully, and darkness overcame the world.

"they're from the humans i used to eat back home."

. . .

You kind of stared at him, processing his words. "I'm sorry- You what?"

"ate humans."

You visibly backed away slightly, narrowing your eyes in what you tried to portray as disgust, but was truly morbid curiosity. "Why?"

"welp, we were kinda low on food back home." He maintained the creepy expression, but looked slightly off into the distance.

"Oh." You continued to make yourself as small as possible.

Him, now noticing this, smiled at you even bigger. "aww, don't worry i would never eat you,"

"darlin'~"

You nearly choked on your own saliva. "Well uh..." You laughed in disbelief. "That's kinda good to hear... i think.."

His smile was no longer creepy now, but amused at your reaction. Seeing you in such a state of disbelief was the greatest entertainment for him, and now he only wanted to see it more.

"ya know, i think jazz is starting to grow on me. i kinda wanna dance." Saying this, he walked towards you and grabbed you by the waist, twirling you into the center of the living room.

Your eyes widened in shock as he intertwined his fingers with yours and wrapped an arm around your waist, dancing with you to the beat of the saxophone playing in the background.

"Ummm..... What are you doing?" He spun you again, and you went along with it.

"dancing. thought that would be obvious." He raised his browbones at you as he smirked.

"You jerk, that isn't what I meant." You frowned as you both danced in unison. "I meant, why are we dancing?"

"what, ya don't like it?" He twirled you around quickly, and let you fall back, catching you in his arms. His face was unnervingly close to yours, and he was just waiting until you cracked from embarrassment. 

By now you had figured out his game, and you weren't about to let him win.

"Mmmm, maybe." You stood back up, now leading the dance much to Horror's surprise. "But I think you honestly need some more practice."

Horror regained the lead, and you both waltzed in circles. "me? well, look at you."

You both danced for probably the next 5-10 minutes, and the only source of light was the fireplace, and the small amount of lingering sunlight from the window.

This was oddly therapeutic. A little weird yes,

But you definitely weren't complaining.

As the music reached it's resolution and the saxophone began to die down, you both finished the dance, and broke apart. You flicked him on the forehead. "Seriously, you need lessons."

You laughed, and then regained a seat on the couch.

Horror smirked, and sat down next to you, as you pulled out your phone and he closed his eyes.

The front door creaked in the distance, and through the jazz you could hear soft chattering and footsteps. It's probably the others.

Just then, Lust walked proudly into the living room, only to become bewildered at the sight of you and Horror sitting together on a couch with romantic jazz playing in the background.

"Umm, (Y/n), darling, what are you doing?" He looked quizzically at the two of you.

"...Sitting on a couch?"

"Yes, but why with him?"

"Oh, Horror?" You smiled. "We were dancing."

Lust's expressions turned from bewilderment, into.... Well, a mix between bewilderment and frustration. "May I ask why??"

You stared at him. "Because... we could? He's nice, I don't see the problem."

Lust opened his mouth to speak, then noticed Horror napping beside you. He huffed, and grabbed your arm, leading you outside the room much to your resentment.

He shut the door behind you, as you were now both in your room. 

"Why is this such a big deal again?" You crossed your arms.

"(Y/n), sweets he's dangerous. I thought you knew that."

"Oh, I thought you were all dangerous." You narrowed your eyes at him.

"Wh- Okay listen!" He proclaimed. "I thought you would have enough sense not to talk, let alone dance with someone covered in blood."

"Ketchup."

"What?" He stared.

"It's ketchup. Most of it, at least." You turned away from Lust. "Look, I understand you're trying to look out for me, but Horror isn't as bad as he looks. 

Lust scoffed, and you glared at him. Lust then muttered a small apology at your harsh gaze, and sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm overreacting. Do what you want, ok? Don't be mad please." He stared at you desperately.

You laughed. "I'm not mad, you have good intentions."

He sighed in relief. "Good to know."

You both sat in small silence, before Lust broke it mentioning the time and how he needed his 'beauty' sleep.

Before you knew it, you found yourself laying under the covers, drifting slowly off to dreamland...

*****

You yawned, walking to the kitchen. You had a small deja vu of last night, and smiled to yourself softly. You walked through the kitchen, Error and Horror standing by a counter.

"Morning."

They both stopped their conversations to reply the same to you, and you yawned yet again as you reached for a box of froot loops.

You brought it back down to the counter, when you suddenly felt two arms wrap around your waist.

"Morning, (Y/n)."

"Lust? What are you doing?" You raised your brows quizzically at the skeleton that now embraced you tightly from behind, resting his chin on your shoulder. You failed to notice the looks of disbelief and slight anger emanating from the two you had spoken to previously.

"Hugging you. Why, there an issue?"

You scoffed. "No, but at least let me hug you back." You turned around and to his surprise, gave him a tight hug.

Lust smiled affectionately, returning the favor, throwing a few proud and taunting looks at the two standing by the counters.

You let go, and spoke. "Yeah, okay, I'm gonna go chill in my room now. See you." You smiled at Lust, and gave a quick wave to Error and Horror, and were on your way.

After you had left, Lust was greeted by Error's irritated glitchy voice. 

"wHAt wAs tHat FoR??"

He raised a browbone. "Hm? I have absolutely no idea of what you're talking about."

Error scoffed, and left the room.

Horror cocked his head. "you sure about that?"

Lust mirrored his movements. "Yeah, I think I am."

They stood in silence, glaring at each other.

"Well, I have things to do, so I'll be going now." Lust grabbed the box of froot loops that had been left on the counter.

"where ya takin' that?"

"To (Y/n), obviously. She forgot them." He shook the box proudly in front of Horror's face. "I'll be off now, have a good morning!"

Horror mumbled in response, and stared out the window as he collected his thought.

"...asshole."


	14. The Playground

You bit into your cookie, enjoying the taste of the chocolate chips that melted in your mouth.

Sure, maybe cookies were a weird breakfast. Unhealthy, too. But did you care whatsoever? No. And besides, who was going to stop you?

You picked up your cold, glass mug, and took a skip of your even colder milk. Cookies without milk is a crime, after all. (If you're lactose intolerant like me, it's lactose free milk teehee)

You drummed your fingers along the wooden table you now sat at, as you took another bite of your cookie. 

It was around 10:00ish in the morning, and you were unsure of what to do.

You closed your eyes and pondered for a while, before a bright and strange yet somewhat familiar voice interrupted your thoughts.

"Hey (Y/n)!"

you looked up, to see a skeleton standing in the doorway, now walking towards you.

"Oh, hey uhh..." You struggled to remember his name. "...Ink?"

He sat down next to you and laughed quietly. "Yeah, it's Ink."

You smiled. "Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm kinda bad with names."

"It's not problem!" He returned your smile.

You let out another small laugh, uncertain of what to say. "Erm.... How's your day going?"

He thought for a moment, before responding. "It's going alright. You?"

You smiled, relaxing slightly. "Pretty good. Definitely bored, though."

"Yeah, I feel you there."

You bath sat in a small silence, the both of you unsure about what to say.

"Hey!" A bright idea popped into your head.

"Hm?"

"Wanna go somewhere?"

He grinned, and nodded. "Where do you want to go?"

"Uhh... I dunno. You have any ideas?"

"Yeah, actually. I know a place."

You smiled, and jumped up from your chair and started to head to the doorway. "Cool, let's go!"

He quickly stopped you by grabbing your wrist, much to your surprise. "Hey hey, hold on! I have a shortcut!"

"A.. Shortcut? What kind?" You stared at him in confusion.

He nervously laughed. "Here, you uh... Grab onto my arm, please." He sent you another very nervous smile, a soft shade of rainbow on his skull as he held out his arm.

You were skeptical, but grabbed on anyways.

Before you knew it, you suddenly felt very very dizzy and lightheaded. You closed your eyes attempting to battle the drowsiness as the world spun around you, before feeling soft sunshine and freezing air on your skin.

You opened your eyes, and then squinted to adjust to the new light. After fully opening them, you glanced around, and found yourself in a playground. You stare urgently at Ink. "Hey, how'd you do that?????"

He laughed awkwardly yet again. "Teleportation. All of us sanses can do it."

You frowned. "How come I never knew of this?"

He just shrugged, and then you let go of his arm and looked around some more. "So, this is the place?"

"Yep."

"It's really nice. Pretty sunny, even though it's cold. Although I mean it's december, so that's to be expected."

Ink relaxed a little more, before silently agreeing as he followed your gaze around the playground.

It was rather large, with a few children playing on one of the other parts. The air was chilly and crisp, although the sun was still out.

Ever have those moments where it's pretty warm from the sun, but the breeze keeps you freezing? It was one of those days.

You jogged through the molch excitedly as soon as you noticed the swingset. You enthusiastically sat on one, and Ink did the same. "These were my favorite as a kid."

Ink smiled. "I can see why."

A child laughed loudly a bit away from the two of you, and the sound drew your attention. A little girl with blonde curls and brown eyes was giggling with what looked like her brother, and they both went down the slides together.

You smiled softly. "Kids can be really annoying sometimes, but they're pretty cute."

"Kids are adorable." Ink agreed.

You both watched the two children play together happily, before a concerned mother yelled for the two of them to finish up and come home. A father appeared also, and lifted the little girl up into his arms, while the mother held the little boy's hands.

Your smile immediately faltered, as you were brought back to a memory of your own family. An image of your mother's laughing face and your fathers bright smile pressed into your mind. You remember holding your parents' hands, laughing. How your father pushed you on the swingset as a young child, and how you got ice cream afterwards.

"...(Y/n)?" A small, soft voice sounded to your right, interrupting your thoughts.

You looked up and over at Ink's concerned face. To your surprise, you felt a small warm bead drip down your face. You quickly wiped it, and Ink only looked more concerned.

"I'm good! I'm good!" You reassured him, looking back down at your lap, wrapping your hands around the swingset chains.

Ink stared at you. "You sure..?"

You stared back at him. "Yeah, yeah. Eyes watering."

"For some reason, I don't think that it was just your eyes watering."

You let out a small, sad laugh. "Yeah, you're right. It wasn't. But either way, it's fine. Just remembered something sad."

"Do you... maybe wanna talk about it?"

". . ." You paused, before sighing. "I mean, I guess I got a little. . . Sad, when I saw the other family. When I was younger, my parents, erm.. Passed. So it brought back a few memories."

Ink frowned and put a reassuring hand on your shoulder. "I'm really sorry."

You looked up in shock. "Oh oh ney no, it's okay! They were happy tears!" You smiled brightly. "Even if they're gone, I make sure to remember the good times I had with them. You should focus on the bright side."

Ink blinked, seemingly pondering this. ". . .Yeah, you're right." He grinned. "You're pretty special, you know that?"

Crimson started the creep up your cheeks as you suddenly became aware of his hand on your upper arm, and the sudden unexpected compliment he gave.

He noticed this, and then blushed heavily as he realized what he had said. "O-Oh goodness... I meant, sorry... I meant-"

"It's fine!!! It's fine!" You giggled.

The both of you broke out in laughs, as you kicked off of the ground slightly.

You smiled, looking at some trees. "Ink?"

He looked at you. "Huh?"

You turned over to him, and closed your eyes in a smile. "Thanks. Really."

A soft shade of rainbow settled on his cheekbones as he stared at your happy grin, before smiling back himself. 

"Of course, (Y/n)."


	15. Liars and Puppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell needed some love :D

"SO. . . THAT'S WHY I THINK WE SHOULD PLAY THE GAME!" Blue excitedly addressed the entire group, all 12 of you sitting down at the wooden dining table.

"What's 'Two truths and a lie?'" Geno spoke up. "And how will it teach us more about each other?"

"OOH OOH OOH!" You squirmed in your seat passionately, and flung your hand up into the air. "Let me explain let me!!!"

A few of the other's facepalmed and one chuckled at your childishness, but you ignored it.

"OF COURSE HUMAN!" Blue held out his hands, giving you a thumbs up and a bright smile.

You returned the smile, as you cleared your throat. "Basically, whoever is it that round says three things about themselves; two truths and one lie. Hence the name, of course." You laughed. "Everyone else has to guess what the lie is! I like Blue's idea of the game, it's super fun!"

Blue chuckled embarrassed, and mumbled something while attempting to contain a soft blush that had now spread across his face. You, of course, being the oblivious protagonist you are, failed to notice either way.

"sounds fun." Horror grinned.

You smiled as well, and looked to the others for their agreement. Most of them chose to stay in silence, but one by one reluctantly agreed, whether it be because they didn't see a way out of the situation or they just didn't care either way.

"Blue! You should go first!" You shouted.

"IT WOULD BE MY PLEASURE!" Blue smiled with delight. "AHEM... OK. HERE I GO!" 

He thought for a split second before speaking again. "ONE: I HAVE AN OLDER BROTHER. TWO: I REALLY LIKE TACOS. THREE: I HAVE A YOUNGER BROTHER!" He finished, looking around expectantly.

"Oh!!! Can I take a guess?" You asked enthusiastically.

He gave you a confirmative nod, and you pondered what he had said before answering.

"Soo... I think the lie is you have a younger brother!" You responded confidently.

"WRONG!"

"Wha- HOW??!?" You sputtered. "No way. What was the lie?"

"'I HAVE AN OLDER BROTHER' WAS THE LIE." He proclaimed smugly. He was clearly proud of his victory.

You huffed. "Okay, fine. . . Who's going next?"

Geno raised a hand with a smile. You and Blue gave him a nod, and he spoke. "Okay. . . I choose, (Y/n)!"

You laughed. "Okay, this'll be fun. Hmmm. . ."

Pondering various questions, you tried to think of things about yourself. Favorite color? Uhh.... Favorite.... Lampshade? Wait, what-

"aNyDaY nOw, (y/N)." A glitchy voice chuckled.

You sent him a dark look. "Oh shush you."

You went back to thinking, before finally speaking. "Okay, got it!"

Geno looked at you excitedly.

"Okay... One, my favorite color is (f/c). Two, my favorite music genre is hypnagogic pop. Three, I really like video games."

Geno placed a hand over his mouth, thinking about which was the lie. "Uhh. . . Your favorite music genre was the lie? I think? I mean, what even is hypnagogic pop?"

(A/N: apologies to anyone who likes hypnagogic pop the best; i literally have no clue what it is but probably going to go listen to it later.. maybe... idk probably not. ANYWAYS:)

You snorted. "I have no clue. Either way, good job! Who's next?"

Geno smiled brightly at his small win, and played with his scarf shyly. A few of the others looked around, although most of them looked as if they were about to doze off. Classic and Dance especially.

"i cAn g-"

"i can go."

"I can go."

Error, Horror, and Lust all spoke at the same time. Error stopped midway after noticing the other two talking as well. Lust and Horror stared each other down, Error watching concerned from the sidelines.

The tension in the air was thick enough to cut, and a few of the others had taken notice.

"Horror, I spoke first. I'll go now, thankyou." Lust turned to you about to speak, when he was cut off.

"i beg to differ."

Lust turned back to Horror, who was creepily grinning. Lust glared, and horror only grinned wider.

Desperate looks were exchanged between you, Blue, and Geno, before you spoke up. "Hey, uh... How about Error goes first? Then.. you two, can um.. figure things out." You chuckled nervously, hoping you diffused the situation.

Horror and Lust immediately glared down Error. Ignoring this, he smirked and looked at you. "tHAnKS."

"No.... No problem." You stuttered out, very concerned about the looks Lust and Horror were giving the others.

Error focused on you, and spoke. "i ChOOse (Y/N). sO-"

"WAIT!" Blue intervened quickly.

At the shout, Dance fell off his chair. You then realized he had been snoozing most of the time. Err.... ....Anyways!

"wHat?" Error growled, trying to not lash out in irritation.

"(Y/N) WAS ALREADY CHOSEN. YOU HAVE TO PICK SOMEONE ELSE." Blue laughed nervously, looking anywhere at Error.

He darkened his gaze on Blue. you sensed the situation and rushed to his rescue. "Yeah, that seems fair!"

Error looked back at you and sighed in defeat. "oK fInE. iNk."

Ink looked up from his lap. "Me?"

"dID i sTUtTer?"

Ink snorted. "I meann.... You do kinda sound-"

"sHuT uP. prEtENd i dIDnT aSk. . . idIoT."

You held back a laugh at what Ink had said.

"Uh.. sure. Let's see, let's see. . . " Ink thought about what he should say. "Okay! So. . . One, I like drawing."

Ink was interrupted by a scoff from Error's side of the table. ". . .Something wrong?" He asked.

"oH cOMe oN." Error laughed in disbelief. "yOU caNt bE seRioUs."

Ink looked at him quizzically, before deciding to ignore him. "Um... Anyways. Two, My favorite color is.. blue. And three, my paintbrush is named Broomie."

"bLue. tHat'S tHe liE. rEAllY? yOU coUldN't tHinK oF aNYtHIng bEttEr?" Error sighed, looking off to the side indifferently.

Ink sent him a curious look, but ultimately didn't respond.

"this is stupid. i'm leaving." Fell stood up aggravatedly, the chair squeaking before he pushed it off to the side. It fell down onto his side, as he angrily left the room with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"I'll get him, I'll get him." You stood up, gently pushing your chair back in, and left to go after him.

"(Y/n), darling, wait-" Lust's voice called out behind you.

"I got it," You shouted back as you ran out the door.

You looked around, but couldn't see him. The door into the hallway with your rooms however, was cracked slightly open.

You walked forward and opened the door as it softly creaked, as you attempted to make a minimum amount of noise. You peeked through the opening, seeing an irritated Fell sitting on the floor, leaning against his doorway, resting his head on his knees that were now pressed against his chest.

Seeing your opportunity, you jogged in and quickly sat next to him, much to his surprise. "what do you think you're do-"

"HI!" You shouted at him, cutting his off.

"jesus that's loud- calm down, will ya?" He pressed his hands against the sides of his skull, sending you a poisonous glare.

You giggled sheepishly. "Sorry, my bad. Anyways, I don't believe we've formally met!"

"ha. i wish that was the case. we met at the beginning." He angrily retorted.

You stared at him, attempting to create lots of awkward tension. You sat silently next to him, your eyes staring endlessly into his.

He started sweating slightly, waiting for you to say something back. When you didn't, he averted his gaze, although it occasionally floated back to your never-ending and albeit creepy one.

"...you gonna say something?"

"Oh, no. Just waiting for you to say something else that's rude about me. Honestly, who do you think you are?" You narrowed your eyes at him.

"what?-" He cocked his head in confusion.

"No, really. You don't need to be that rude."

"s-sorry.... my bad and stuff." Beads of magical sweat began to trail down his skull.

You immediately changed your tone to a bright and cheerful one. "Oh hey no you're fine! Either way, I'm (Y/n). Nice to meet you! You're Fell, right?"

He relaxed a bit more at your change in direction. "heh, yeah. i'm fell."

"Coolio!" You smiled. "Anyways, why'd you leave?"

"'cause the game is stupid?" He chuckled. "i don't really feel like playing anyways."

You stared up at the ceiling for a moment, while you collected your thoughts. "How about we just play together?"

"what do you mean?"

"Like, just us. I ask you, you ask me. Back and forth. Sound fun?"

he considered this, before allowing himself a chuckle. "sure. why not?"

"Okay. I can go first! oh great, now I get to come up with new ones." You laughed, before hugging your knees to your chest in the same way Fell did.

"Okay, I got some." You looked back over at him. "One, I love art. Two, I like rainbows. Three, I am actually an axolotl."

He scoffed, before breaking out in full laughter. "are you kidding me?" He wheezed out. 

You pouted. "Shut up! I already went once, and I couldn't think of anything else."

"let me go out on a limb and suggest that the axolotl part was a lie?" He smirked.

"Wow, you're right! I didn't think you would actually get it correct." The sarcasm was practically oozing out of your pores.

"so, you're into art and rainbows?" He asked. "sounds kinda like ink." 

"Really?" You tilted your head curiously. "I've talked to him a few times, and now that I think about it he does seem like the artist type... Not sure how I didn't make that connection earlier given his massive paintbrush."

"yeah. kinda annoying if i'm honest, but you're not too bad."

You gasped, and smacked your hands to your face. Your eyes twinkled like stars. "REAWWY!??!?!"

Fell leaned backwards as you got extremely close to him. "i take it all back, you're annoying as fuck."

You crossed your arms. "The sad part is, you aren't wrong."

You both sat in silence for a moment before laughing together. "Anyways, it's your turn!"

"cool. okay: one, i have an older bro. two, i love puppies. three, my favorite color is red."

"Is the lie.... One?" You guessed.

"nope. it was two." He smirked.

"No way! Everyone loves puppies!" You furrowed your brows.

"they're annoying."

"Liar! I bet I could bring home a puppy right now and you would fall in love."

"oh, is that so?" He challenged.

You smirked, and rapidly stood up, rushing out of the hallway.

"oh hey wait doll i wasn't serious-" He sputtered out, but you had already gone.

And next thing you know, you found yourself at home with a puppy golden retriever.

You had ran to the pet store at the speed of light, and quickly purchased the cutest puppy there. Then you found yourself rushing home, and where you were now. AKA proudly holding out the puppy towards Fell, before tossing it onto him.

"you seriously bought a wOAH-" He fell backwards as the hyper puppy leaped on to him and gave sloppy kisses all over his face "get this fuckin' thing off of me-"

"Oh shush, you know he's cute." You crossed your arms, staring down victoriously as Fell now held the puppy in his arms.

He scoffed.

. . .

. . . .

. . .

"okay, maybe a little-"

"HA I KNEW IT!" You squealed, and grabbed the puppy from his arms before sitting back down next to him. "Okay, whatcha wanna name him?"

"spike."

"No."

"why not?!?" He rebuttled.

"Because it's cliche and I bought him?" You scoffed, cradling the puppy in your arms as it gave you a wet kiss on your cheek. "I'm gonna name him Mojo!"

"why'd you ask me in the first place then?" He growled.

"Because." You pet Mojo softly on the head before giving him a kiss of your own and putting a brown collar over his neck.

". . .because. . .?" He waited for you to elaborate.

You didn't respond, and he gave up with a sigh.

~Meanwhile, somewhere else~

Blue sat awkwardly at the dining table with the others. "SO, UMM. . . WHERE DID THE HUMAN GO?-"


	16. A Precarious Endeavor For a Bowl of Froot Loops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Split into two parts, because cliffhangers are fun!

Your bare feet made contact with the cold, hardwood floor as you paced around your room.

What to do, what to do. . .

It was a Sunday, and you were extremely bored. You had been on and off trying to figure out something to do for hours. You played with Mojo for a bit, but Fell was out walking him at the moment.

Oh, yeah. The others were definitely shocked when you showed them your new puppy.

Blue was extremely excited and wanted to play with him a ton. A few others were annoyed, but most didn't mind. Mojo was pretty cute, so you doubt they would care. Nobody can stay mad at that adorable fluffy ball of cuteness for too long!!!

You stopped in your tracks and let out a huge sigh. There was practically nothing to do.

Before a light bulb popped up above your head.

Well, you ask yourself this: What do you do when you can't think of anything else??

The answer is obvious you idiot.

YOU EAT FROOT LOOPS.

DUH.

With your newfound information, you enthusiastically rushed out the door, swinging it shut behind you as you raced down the hallway.

You rushed through yet ANOTHER door, before slowing down to catch your breath. You really wanted those froot loops, but you needed to chill out.

Laughing, you took a few moments to regain your breath as you inhaled and exhaled slowly to calm yourself. You were bent over in front of the door, and you sighed as you stood back up.

You opened the door silently, and closed it behind you as the door shut. 

You walked past the couch to reach the kitchen, before something caught your eye; A blue blob in your peripheral vision.

You turned around to face it, and you found.... What's his name..? Classic, napping on the couch.

You made a silent apology to him for any noise you had created, before hopping over to the kitchen.

You opened the cabinet, and your face fell as you looked up at the top shelf in desperation.

It wasn't just ANY top shelf, it was the HIGHEST one. Even taller people needed a stool to reach it.

Your eyes darkened as you remembered Horror teasing you about not being able to reach the top shelf a few days earlier. To be honest, it was a bit hypocritical since he couldn't either without his magic, but he didn't seem to care about that. You scoffed, knowing he had probably put it there as a joke, before you looked around for a stool.

To your dismay, the lime colored stool that normally had it's home in front of the kitchen sink was nowhere to be found.

Horror.

You blew a flyaway piece of hair out of your face in frustration and narrowed your eyes, as you surveyed your options.

You could always give up on the froot loops. OR, you could recklessly climb onto the counter to get to them.

Yeah, I think I know which option I'll be taking.

The granite countertops were no match for you as you hopped up onto them, precariously standing up. It was a longgg fall from here. You tried your best not to look down at the hardwood floor beneath you, mockingly waiting for you to fall.

Wait, floors don't have thoughts. . . Yeah, you needed to start getting more sleep.

You returned your line of sight to the cabinet. You leaned back cautiously, as you swung open the wooden doors. There, was a box of froot loops, the familiar toucan smiling brightly at you on the front.

Bingo.

You smirked in triumph, as you grasped the cardboard in your hands.

Oh, you could not WAIT for that bowl... You could practically taste it already.

You looked down under the top shelf, at the lower ones. They held some other cups and plates. What you were looking for, however, was the bowl on the bottom shelf.

Yeahhh, you could have gotten down and then got the bowl, but where's the fun in that??

You bent down perilously, still taking caution as you squatted down, and grabbed a bowl. You noted Classic's sleeping figure from earlier, and attempted your best to be quiet.

You snatched the ceramic, white bowl in your other free hand, and then attempted to close the cabinet doors.

Key word, attempted, as that was the last thing you remembered before waking up in the hospital.


	17. A Concussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters gradually getting longerr!

*****

Sans groaned as he awoke from his nap. However, he sat up suddenly in fear as he realized what sound of woke him. A terrified shriek, and the sound of shattering glass.

He looked around frantically, as he threw the blanket off of his body. Normally in these situations he would be a lot calmer, but for some reason he was pretty on edge at the moment. Something wasn't right.

He turned to where the sound had come from - the kitchen. He jumped up, and teleported over there as fast as he could.

He stepped behind the counter, and then jumped up attempting to watch his step as the pieces of shattered ceramic littered the floor. It wasn't until he looked a little higher up though, that he saw (Y/n)'s body.

He looked up, before his sockets widened, as he took in the sight before him.

(Y/n) lay crumpled up on the floor limply. At first he thought she was unconscious, but she was mumbling incoherently as she held her head in her hands. 

She wasn't sobbing, but there were pinpricks of tears in her closed eyes, and they were puffy and red.

Her eyes fluttered open, as she looked around in confusion. She sat up, before trying to speak through stifled sobs. "Where am I??" She spoke desperately. She turned around, and faced Sans, and their eyes locked together.

She stared at him a little longer, before hiccuping, and going back to attempting to ease the searing pain inside of her head.

Sans stared back, attempting to process what was going on. His mind raced with thoughts about what he should do. Should he call someone? No, everyone was out right now doing stuff. . . Should he help her? He had experience with Papyrus, but that was different. . .

He sighed in frustration, before crawling forward to where she sat, minding the broken sharp pieces littering the floor.

He concerningly placed a hand on her back and used his other to get her attention.

"hey (y/n). come on, you ok?"

She returned her attention to him. "What time is it?" She sputtered out urgently.

"uh..." Classic struggled to remember, before examining the clock on the other side of the room. "1:34, why?"

"Ok, ok.... What day is it?" She spoke again, her voice filled with desperation. Sans wasn't sure why, but clearly knowing the time was extremely important to her now. Her voice cracked slightly, but not as much as it did before. She wasn't actively sobbing, but dried tears still remained on her flushed cheeks.

"It's Sunday."

She nodded, and Sans spoke yet again. "here, look, let's get you onto a couch so we can fix your head." His eyes noted the rapidly swelling bump on the back of her head.

He grabbed her hand with his free one and helped her up. She went with him, and he guided her out of the kitchen.

Midway through, she turned to him urgently. "What time is it?? What day is it?"

". . . sunday, and 1:36?" Sans answered, unsure as to why she was asking again.

"Okay, okay, okay. . ." She looked around frantically. "Wait, how did I get here??"

Sans blinked. What was going on???

"yeah okay just follow me... it's fine, follow me. calm down." He attempted to reassure her, and guided her to the couch.

He slowly sat her down, his mind still racing with questions. However he brushed them to the side, attempting to console her as she was now freaking out again.

"What's the time?? My head hurts really bad... What day is it?? Please tell me, why won't you tell me???" She pleaded with him, staring into his eyelights with distress, her face twisted in one of anguish as she awaited his answer.

"i... uh... sunday, and it's.." He looked back over to the clock. "1:38."

"Okay, okay.... Wait, how did I get here? My head hurts." (Y/n) looked around wildly, attempting to process what was going on.

"i walked you here. please, calm down, i'll get you some.. err.. ice." 

Ice helped, right?? Sans wasn't used to dealing with human injuries. The kid back home got their fair share of bruises and scratches, but not whatever this was....

He teleported over to the kitchen, and over to the freezer. He sighed, looking at the ceramic bowl, knowing he would need to clean that up later. At the moment though, that was the least of his worries.

He grabbed a frozen ice pack from the freezer, teleporting back to the couch.

Handing her the icepack, he spoke again. "look, you hold this to your head.. i'm gonna go and call a doctor, alright??"

She nodded, before wincing as she placed the icepack on her head. Sans pulled a phone out of his pocket. (Y/n) opened her mouth, and whispered softly. "What day is it?"

A bony finger was held out to gently shush her, and she complied. Sans dialed the doctors number he had saved in his phone for emergencies. Blue, although childish, was very responsible and immediately made sure everyone had emergency contacts the moment everyone had received phones.

Heh. For someone who acts so hyper and immature, he was definitely smart...

The phone rang softly, as (Y/n) watched on curiously. Losing interest almost immediately, she looked back around to examine her surroundings.

"Hello?" A voice called through the phone. "This is Sherwood City Hospital, how can I help you?"

"uh, yeah... hi." Sans spoke uncertainly. "look i've got a friend here. she fell off a counter it looks like, and i think she hit her head. she keeps asking me what time it is frantically, and i guess forgetting each time i tell her? she's also got a massive bump on the back of her head. i gave her ice for it, but i really dunno what to do."

He looked back to her, but (Y/n), now stared out the window.

"Hmm... Sounds like a concussion. Would you mind bringing her here as soon as possible?"

"oh, yeah totally. i can be there ASAP. thankyou so much."

"You too, I'll see you there." The lady's voice gave him a soft goodbye before he hung up the phone.

"(y/n), come on. we gotta go to the doctors." He ushered her up. 

"Why? What time is it??" She turned around, and asked him yet again.

"i dunno, i'll tell you later. come on." He wrapped an arm around her, and then teleported her.

The world swirled around him. He was used to it, but he didn't think that maybe it wasn't the best thing for her to have to teleport....

As soon as they landed, she dizzily fell down from his arms, holding her head again, mumbling "ow's" under her breath.

"hey, we're here. come on, quickly." Classic helped her up gently, still pretty shaken up.

He immediately walked her inside to the front desk, where a receptionist sat.

"hi. i called earlier? i think she has a, uh... concussion, or whatever it's called." Sans stuttered out.

"Oh, yes, I recognize your voice. That was fast!" She smiled. "I can get you a room right now, just sign in and I'll escort you."

"thanks." Classic nodded, and grabbed a pen as he was handed a clipboard.

(Y/n) stood next to him, still clutching his arm tightly as she looked around. "Classic?" She poked his face.

"hm?"

"How'd I get here? And what day is it?? Also, my head hurts." (Y/n) spoke matter-of-factly.

Sans let out a sigh, before answering her questions. "you hit your head pretty hard. it's sunday, and you're at the hospital to make sure you're ok."

"Oh." (Y/n) put a hand to her head before flinching at the sudden pain. "Oopsies."

He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "oopsies indeed."

As Sans finished filling out the paper, he handed it back to the nurse and she smiled as she skimmed it over. "Alright, you two can follow me."

She stood up quickly and walked over down a hallway.

The hospital was a busy place, doctors and nurses scurrying about quickly at every corner. You could hear endless chatter, and it was quite loud. (Y/n) of course must have noticed this, as she covered her ear with her free hand, the other still hugging Classic's arm tightly.

They finally reached a room, the smell of antiseptics still lingering in the air. "Alright you two, step in here and I'll send a doctor in momentarily."

Classic guided (Y/n) into the room, and gestured for her to have a seat on the large table sitting in a corner, the familiar sheet on it that she tried her best not to crumple.

Sans sat himself down in a chair as (Y/n) made herself comfortable on the cot.

"Sans, where am I? And what day is it?"

Classic tensed up slightly. He wasn't used to her using his real name. He couldn't help but feel himself blush slightly at her voice saying his name; he liked the way it sounded.

"you're at the hospital. you hit your head pretty badly and we need to make sure you're ok. it's sunday." He repeated, yet again. Normally he would have lost patience by that point, but he was too concerned about her safety to care. 

He would tell her the day as many times as she needed, as long as she was ok.

Then, it hit him:

Why was he so concerned about this girl's well-being??

I mean, he had only hardly just met her. They've never really talked, and they never really ran into each other. Classic had seen her multiple times and occasionally greeted her with a lazy smile or a soft wave, but they never really got to know each other.

A few of the others were pretty good friends with her though, so he just never bothered to try to get to know her.

But seeing her like this. . . Why did that bug him so much?

Unfortunately he wouldn't have time to ponder the question anymore as the door creaked open and a doctor walked in, his footsteps loud as the door shut behind him.

"Hello guys! I'm Dr. Robin, What brings you here today?"

"i think she has a concussion." Sans spoke, (Y/n) watching on curiously.

"Yes, it says so on the clipboard..." Dr. Robin glanced down at the clipboard, before looking back at the two of them. "So, can you describe her symptoms please? And also, how did it happen?"

"uh.." He scratched his skull, unsure of what to say. "well, i was napping when i heard a crash and a scream. i walked over there to check what happened and she was laying there on the floor. i assume she fell off the counter. i got her to the couch and gave her an icepack, but she kept asking the time and the day. over and over again..." Sans took a deep breath. "she also has a massive bump on her head from where she fell, i haven't taken a good look at it yet though."

Dr. Robin listened carefully, nodding at the appropriate times. "Ah, yes. Sounds like a classic concussion." He turned back to (Y/n). "(Y/n)? I'm going to ask you some questions, alright?"

She nodded, awaiting for him to speak.

"What day is it??"

"Ermm... Wednesday? I don't remember. My head hurts."

"Gotcha...." He scribbled on his clipboard. "Alright, what's the time?"

"I don't know." She responded, unsure of what to say.

"Okay. . . Do you remember your name?"

"Yeah, (Y/n) (L/n)."

What's his name?" He motioned to Classic, sitting in the chair.

"Classic."

"'Kay! Can you tell me what 3+6 is?"

She blinked, trying to process in her head what Dr. Robin had asked. "Ummm.... what?"

"3 + 6."

Her gaze narrowed, as her brain worked to attempt to solve the problem. However she must have given up, as she sighed painfully and held her head in defeat. "I don't know, my head hurts. What happened?"

He scribbled something else on his clipboard, before looking back up. "It's fine. Alright, I'm gonna take a look at that bump on your head, alright?"

She nodded, and Dr. Robin walked over to her.

She flinched as his hands brushed over the swelling, as he examined it carefully. He hummed, but not in the good way."Yeah, that looks pretty bad."

Sans flinched as well, as his mind flooded with even more thoughts and questions than before. He picked one to ask. "is she going to be ok?"

"Oh, yes, probably. Doesn't look like she has amnesia, and she's able to hold a conversation so she should be alright. However, she does seem to be having some pretty bad memory issues. She can't do basic addition, so that isn't too good."

Classic grimaced.

"However, I can give you some treatment options and a pamphlet on what she can do to help recover. In the next few days try to limit screen time, keep her resting if you can. Be VERY EASY on the head. Keep her hydrated. I find drawing or reading a book helps pass the time."

Sans sighed in relief. She was going to be ok. "thanks doc, i mean it."

"Just doing my job." He smiled brightly. "Anyways, just check out at the front desk and you are ready to go! Take it easy!"

"will do."

"Hey, umm.... How did I get here?" (Y/n) asked, completely oblivious to what she had just done the past 20 minutes.

*****

By the time they had gotten back home, it wasn't the evening quite yet. (Y/n) had a bandaged head with an icepack, and was pretty out of it, but didn't want to go to sleep quite yet.

The other's hadn't been notified of it yet, but you can guess there was some confusion with the shattered bowl with the froot loops.

*****

The door was shut behind you, as you walked into the house. You were out of it- The pain in your head was beginning to fade, mostly because of the meds you had gotten. You were pretty drowsy, but it was only around 4:00ish. Who goes to sleep at 4:00?!?

Classic walked you into the house, and you heard an angry voice coming from the kitchen area.

"THANK GOODNESS, FINALLY SOMEONE IS HOME! CAN YOU EXPLAIN THE MESS IN THE KI-" Blue stopped dead in his tracks when he saw your bright yet half lidded and confused eyes staring back at him curiously, and Classic watching you concerned.

His gaze went to the icepack on your head and the bandage, as well as the smell of antiseptics the two of you had brought back home.

"(Y/N)?"

"she got a concussion. it isn't horrible, but her memory is pretty awful and she needs to rest. she fell off the counter. we just got back from the hospital," Classic explained.

Blue's eyes widened in shock. "OH MY GOODNESS HOW AWFUL!" He rushed to your side. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT HUMAN???"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm doing ok. I just want to um... I want to sit down in the library and have some froot loops and a book, if I can, please. I can go cut strawberries for myself too."

"NONSENSE!" He furrowed his browbones. "I'LL SET UP EVERYTHING FOR YOU. CLASSIC, MAKE SURE SHE'S SET UP IN THE LIBRARY ALL COZY! SHE NEEDS TO RECOVER!" He spoke with an air of authority, his eyes with a fire of determination burning within the bright blue of his eyelights.

"will do." Classic smiled lazily, before guiding you over to the library as Blue ran to the kitchen firmly.

Soon, you found yourself laying on a couch, propped up with pillows and a blanket as well as a bowl of fruit loops, a separate plate of strawberries, and a glass of water.

"Wow... Thanks! You didn't need to do all this." You spoke, looking between the two skeletons standing by the sofa.

"NONSENSE. OF COURSE WE DID!" Blue sat down next to you with a bright smile, before he frowned in concern. "ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE OK?"

You giggled, then grabbed your head in pain from the movement of laughing, much to Blue's worry. After sighing, you spoke again. "Oh, yeah. Really, I'm fine don't worry about it."

"OK, BUT I'LL STAY HERE WITH YOU TO MAKE SURE YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" He crossed his arms intently, and snuggled up into his seat on the couch, Classic joining him.

You picked up a book and read silently, as Blue played on his phone and Classic fell asleep sitting up.

Footsteps were heard outside the door, and you could hear a familiar glitchy voice speaking irritatedly. "dOn'T yOu gUyS kNOw LiBRArIEs aRE mEAnt TO bE qUIet?-" Error busted in, before stopping in his tracks after noticing your head wound and the others sitting with you. "...wOah, yOu oK?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I got a concussion so I'm supposed to rest. I'm reading for a bit with Blue and Classic. Wanna join?"

Error's eyes narrowed after hearing about your concussion. Without responding, he picked a chair next to the sofa and scooted it right next to you. "sURe, tHEsE gLITchEs pRoBAbLy aREn't hELpINg yOU rELaX aNYwAys."

The other two 'glitches' narrowed their eyes at him. He either ignored or didn't see, as he picked up his book and began to read.

You sighed. 

Your head still hurt, but hey! At least you had your friends here with you.

*****


	18. oh shit! it's almost christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -gasp- holiday time

You peered through the window with bright eyes, as your spirits lifted.

It was snowing.

It was December though, so that was to be expected. Back where you used to live, it didn't snow too much. On occasion, yes, but not all the time. Not as much as you wished it would snow.

Here, however, the climate seemed a bit more extreme: blisteringly hot summers, and icy cold winters.

Fall had been a variety of temperatures. Pretty warm at the start, but gradually getting colder and colder throughout november until at last December hit.

It's very interesting imagining seasons. 

Each month seems to have some sort of different feel about it. The mere mention of spring brought you many different feelings and memories, each varying on the month.... For example, March brought you the smell of grass and earthly-scented flower buds, and the feeling of sunshine on your skin warming up the moderate temperature. April, however, brought back the feeling of rain on your skin in contrast to the sunshine from March.

September, the start of fall, was warm. It didn't hold the GREATEST memories though. I mean, it was back to school month. The one every student either dreads or, in some cases, look forward to.

However when October came, the whole year took on a chillier, yet warmer turn. Soon enough, the once bright green settings turned into shades of orange, yellow, and red. Instead of t-shirts, most people decided to opt for cozy sweaters.

Let's not get ahead of ourselves though, shall we? Back to the story.

It was finally snowing.

You know how when it can be holiday season, but it doesn't really sink in fully until the weather takes a drastic change? Yeah, this was your situation.

Only a few moments after watching the entrancing flakes of soft white snow build up on the now pristine, snow covered ground, did it fully hit you: IT WAS HOLIDAY SEASON.

IT

WAS

HOLIDAY

SEASON.

"Oh. . . shit-" you muttered under your breath, as you then came to the realization that, again, IT WAS HOLIDAY SEASON.

That meant presents.

And love and stuff, but. . .

Mostly presents.

This meant candy canes, stockings, elves, festive colors. It was, as people say it, "The most wonderful time of the year!"

And although it may not be christmas YET-

It was approaching. And FAST.

You immediately sprinted down the hallway back into the other hallway. The one containing your rooms.

Stumbling as you charged down the hall with what could only be described as what looked like murderous intent from any other person's perspective, you swung the creaky wooden door open and dashed inside your room, shutting it loudly behind you.

You darted quickly to your small, humble desk and immediately flipped open your laptop. You quickly googled "live christmas countdown", your fingers furiously typing at the speed of light.

You quickly googled "live christmas countdown", your fingers furiously typing at the speed of light 

Immediately clicking the first link that appeared, you nearly fell out of your chair at the sight.

https://www.xmasclock.com/

THAT WAS NOT THAT LONG FROM NOW.

You needed to get PRESENTS, tacky christmas sweaters, you needed to get candy canes and hot chocolate- you needed to get a TON of things!

You silently agreed with the rest of your personalities inside your head that shopping would probably be the best thing to do right now. Luckily for you (and your other 18 voices), there was a supermarket close by your current residence. It was a pretty big one too, but that made sense since it was right next to a massive city.

Of course, being the socially anxious and awkward introvert you are, there was no way you were going alone.

To a grocery store.

Full of people.

JUDGING

People.

Yep, nevermind...... Uh, order online?

You huffed, slouching in your chair as you admitted defeat. However, a light bulb appeared above your head as you sat back up in hopefulness. You could ask someone to come with you!

However you frowned again realizing most of the others were probably out.

You stood up yet again, battling your pessimistic tendencies.

Hey, there's always a chance someone could be here. The worst that can happen is nobody is here, so what do we have to lose?

Smiling with determination, you hopped out of your chair before giving a sleepy mojo a kiss on the head. You left the room, and went to search the house for anyone left.

*****

You didn't want to breach anyone's privacy, so you avoided checking the rooms. Besides, you weren't a snoop!

. . .ok, maybe you were a LITTLE curious.

But that's only natural!!

You reassured yourself this as you softly opened the door of the room across from yours.

ccrrreeeaakk.....

You held your breath in anticipation as you clutched the silver doorknob tightly, turning it ever so slightly as the door was softly opened before you.

You then sighed in disappointment.

To be honest, you weren't truly sure as to what you had expected- something scandalous, maybe?

THATS WHEN U FOUND HIS NIGHTMARE SANS ECCHI MANGA

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN

jk but that would be funny LOLZ

umm anyways-

Before you was a pretty normal room. It looked identical to the others, and not very personalized. However, what did catch your eye, was the lack of organization, care, or personalization.

You had been in the rooms of a few of the others', specifically Blue and Ink. The three of you often hung out in each others' rooms, and they each looked different.

Yours had picture frames and some cute things strewn on any flat, raised surface. Of course, being the hot mess you are, your room had clutter littered all over the floor. It wasn't as bad as Ink, though. Although he was more of what looked like an organized person, he had art supplies EVERYWHERe- and I mean EVERYWHERE.

In the dressers, on the dressers. You honestly considered buying him some sort of rack or storage bin. Hey, that would be a good christmas present actually....

Blue, to no surprise, had a spotless room. It had many picture frames of him with a few of the others. Next to his bed he kept one of a selfie of the two of you. You were making a pretty silly expression, and it was kinda embarrassing. You aren't entirely sure why he kept it in the first place.

However, Dust's room was different from any of the others you had seen.

He had laundry all over the floor, as well as a TON of socks. Everything was pretty messy, but you guessed he probably just didn't feel the need to organize. 

You stepped inside and closed the door behind you, looking around the room fully.

His mattress was bare, with sheets and blankets halfway off. A single, sad and lonely pillow rested at the head of it. Despite how simplistic it was, you thought it looked pretty comfy.

For a moment you felt tempted to lay down in the bed and test it out.

BUT NOOOOOOO! That would be such an invasion of privacy!

Then you reminded yourself you were already invading privacy by being here in the first place.

And besides!! It's not like he was home.

You put your fears away as you plopped down onto the mattress. Oooh.... Bouncy!

You bobbled up and down for a bit, testing out the springs. It was fairly bouncy, enough for someone to be able to find delight in jumping on it for hours on end.

You then layed down, resting your head on the pillow.

You shut your eyes, and breathed deeply. It was pretty cozy, actually-

"so.... what are you doing in my bed-"

"WGHJYAEHSDF-" You tumbled off the bed with shock as you looked back up at the one who spoke previously.

This just so happened to be the owner of the room you now sat in.

"Umm...." You stuttered, attempting to find an excuse or plausible explanation. "I was... checking to see if you were, uh, here."

". . .and you needed to lay down on my bed for that?" He retorted coldly.

"Uhh...... yeah." You responded. "I was trying to see if you were, erm.. hiding underneath it."

".......that's the best excuse you can come up with?" He almost smirked.

"Okay, the truth is I was trying to find someone to go to the store with me for christmas and decided to check for you in your room." You explained cautiously. "Your bed looked comfy though, so I decided to sit on it."

He paused for a moment, and took this time to search your eyes.

You stared back into his, slightly intimidated at the maniacal looking lights looking straight back at you.

His pupils scanned your face, looking for any deceit or anything similar. After seemingly finding nothing, he sighed. "alright, come on. let's go."

"Err... Where?" You raised a brow quizzically.

"the store?" He let out a small chuckle. "come on, we're going."

And THAT is how you found yourself in a supermarket with a manic skeleton!


	19. Snowy-Day Shopping Trip

You were questioning your life choices as you stood in the middle of a bustling grocery store, the automatic doors sliding silently shut behind you as you attempted to ease your anxieties.

Hey, you had someone with you! That was better, right?

At that thought, you glanced to your side to find an aloof Dust standing to your left, his hood up and his hands in his pockets. He held an indifferent expression, looking pretty bored.

". . .why are you staring at me."

You visibly cringed at yourself, realizing your eyes had been locked onto him. "My bad, my bad. Sorry."

He didn't respond.

"Errr..... Anyways, I kinda need to get christmas presents for everyone. Nothing too big, but some small things for everyone and stuff." You mumbled out, feeling intensely awkward. Why did he agree to come in the first place?

You still received no reply. After a brave attempt at persuading yourself that this was his way of agreeing with you, you grabbed a shopping cart and made your way down the massive room into the endless labyrinth of shopping isles with a sigh.

Not getting ahead of yourselves, you silently surveyed the best presents for everyone.

Blue is easy to please, so he shouldn't be hard. Let's see.... He loves... Tacos? Maybe get him a taco maker? Does that even exist? 

Ermm.... Well if not a taco maker, then probably.... Why was this so hard?!?

He's certainly easy to please, but you wanted to get him something special.

Urrgghhh... This is so frustrating!!-

"you alright there?" 

The voice of the skeleton you forgot was there crashed your train of thought, as you blinked back to the present.

"Oh, yeah.. Hehe, sorry. Trying to think of a present for Blue."

He thought for a moment. "just get him anything and he'll be happy."

You let out a small smile and a bittersweet sigh. "I know, but I want to get him something special."

Dust, like usual, didn't respond to this, and you were left back to your thoughts.

You sat in silence for another few minutes, pondering different gift ideas. However Dust turned back to you when you gasped loudly, snapping your fingers as your eyes widened. "I got it!"

"present idea?"

"Yep!" you proudly proclaimed. "A pack of cooking supplies!"

Dust shrugged, and you ignored his unenthusiastic reaction.

Coincidentally, the cooking isle was the next one over. How convenient! With no time to waste, you charged onwards, the handlebar of the cart clutched tightly in your hands and a bored skeleton by your side.

After dropping a pack of assorted spatulas into your cart with a thunk!, you then went down the list of recipients in your head.

Blue ✔

Ink

Classic

Lust

Horror

Dance

Error

Fell

Fresh

Geno

Oh yeah, and Dust. You'll have to pick him a present when he isn't looking.

Alright. . . Who's next on the list?

Your mind swept to Ink. Sighing in relief, you knew EXACTLY what to get him. 

Art supplies, of course!!

Without a word, you immediately rushed off to the art supplies isle. 

You couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy from the amount of quality supplies on the shelves... They had copic markers for crying out loud!!!

You observed the rows upon rows of art supplies, from crayons to gel pens to kneadable erasers and fineliners.

Knowing Ink probably used most of the stuff, you stood on your tiptoes to reach the pack of copic markers on top of the shelf.

Your face fell looking at the price as you lowered it to eye level, but you weren't going to let that stop you. Besides, Ink deserved it! Copic markers are AWESOME.

Tossing yet another gift into the basket, you played the list over in your mind again. Dust watched intrigued from the side as you stood, eyes to the ceiling, lost in thought.

Classic was next. Yet another easy gift recipient!!

"Come on, let's go. We need to go to the bedding section." you motioned at Dust, and placed your hands back on the handlebars as you made your way over to the bedding section.

It was rather small, but it'd do! Besides, there were still plenty of options to choose from.

Classic, being the pathological napper he is, would definitely be the type of guy to enjoy a blanket.

You walked down the rows of shelving units, carefully scrutinizing the products. "Dust, what do you think?" You looked back up to Dust.

"huh?" He tilted his head, expression still nonchalant as ever.

"I'm getting Classic a blanket. You and him are pretty similar, so which one do you think I should get him?"

Dust thought about your words for a moment, before walking to your side and observing the many options.

You both stood in silence for a few moments, before he broke it. "that one." He pointed to a cozy looking blanket folded neatly on the shelf. "that one right there."

"That one?" You bent over for a closer look. 

"yep."

Smiling, you grabbed it. "Cool, thanks!"

"no problem." You handed it to him and he placed it into the cart softly.

When he had turned his back, you quickly grabbed a soft and fluffy pillow you had been eyeing earlier- remembering Dust's sad looking bed, you thought it could use a bit more coziness.

Lust was next. You briefly recalled a few of your previous encounters. If you're being completely honest, Lust seemed pretty... ..lonely. Sad. Although he normally kept up a pretty chilled-out attitude, he definitely had his moments.

With that in mind, you considered some various stress-relief presents: squishies, weighted blankets? You weren't sure.

Then again, he also definitely enjoyed playing video games with you. What if you got him something to do with games?

Then again... He REALLY loved clothes.

Your mind clicked as you took off for the clothing section, leaving a startled Dust behind. "uh... wait up-"

Your loud footsteps came to a halt as you stopped to catch your breath, bending forwards. After reclaiming the ability to effectively breathe, you stood up, hands on your hips, as you examined the lines upon lines of scarves.

You silently picked out a deep purple wool one- hopefully he'll like this one.

A voice interrupted you as you carefully placed the scarf into the shopping cart. "why are you getting everyone presents anyways?"

"...Cause it's christmas?" You scoffed. "Obviously I'm getting you presents. It would be rude if I didn't."

". . ."

Getting, yet again, no response, you attempted to remember a good present idea for Horror.

If there was one thing you knew he liked (besides jazz obviously), it was food.

Honestly, get this guy anything edible and he'll be your best friend forever.

Either way, you didn't want to get him something that small. You ran it over in your head a few times, before Dust's voice yet again interrupted you.

"so, why did you need me here again?"

You frowned. "Okay, I didn't need you exactly, I just didn't want to go alone."

"and why is that?" He raised a curious browbone.

"....People are scary, and I also get really anxious in large settings," you huffed. "It's easy to go with someone I know, and a lot more comfortable."

Dust paused for a moment, silently processing your words. "sounds fair. anyways, what are you getting me?"

"Ermm...." You started sweating, attempting not to let your gaze fall onto the pillow hidden under the large blanket. "It's a surprise, I can't tell."

"whatever you say." Dust smirked.

As the snow fell softly outside, the two of you bickered inside the supermarket.

Little did you know, something big was going to happen....

Not tomorrow.

And not the day after.

But soon.


	20. Okay, Now That Was Rude.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter literally made all my wattpad readers start loathing him i-

You found yourself pacing in your room, trying to hold back any tears or signs of weakness. A lump had formed in your throat, and a pressure behind your eyes. You could feel the heat rapidly growing as you sniffled, fanning yourself off to calm down.

You sat down on your bed, taking in deep breaths.

That's when you heard the knock on your door.

20 MINUTES EARLIER.

With a heavy sigh, you flipped through the different channels on the TV. "Nope, nope, nope...." you spoke, a 'nope' with each new channel attempt.

Growing bored of this aimless trend, you sat back up and switched the netflix. Maybe something on there you could watch?

Your prayers were answered as you stumbled upon an anime you had yet to watch: The Promised Neverland.

You clicked a few buttons on your black TV remote, your eyes scanning the screen as you read the synopsis.

You heard a few footsteps coming through the doorway behind you. Not caring, you continued reading.

A weight settled down next to you, pulling the couch cushions down slightly. Turning to your right, Ink sat there, his eyes following yours to the screen.

However, something was a bit... off.

"..Uh, hey Ink," you spoke with a smile. "Whatsup?"

He just shrugged, which didn't seem like him either.

"Something up?"

"Huh? Oh, no, not really," he responded coldly.

You went back to reading, but you couldn't help your gaze continuously being drawn back to him. After a few minutes of just staring at the screen, insecurities pounding through your mind, you spoke up. "Ink, you good?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He turned to you, responding almost robotically.

You sighed. "Okay, I don't know what it is, but something is definitely up. As your friend, I wanna make sure you're ok."

He stared blankly at you, before letting out a small chuckle. "...Wait, 'friends?'"

Your brows turned upwards in confusion, as you waited for him to continue. "Umm..."

"We're... You think we're friends?" He gave you a small smile, but something wasn't right. "I've never had 'friends.'"

"I... What do you mean?" You spoke, your voice quivering. "We hang out a lot, and remember that one time at the park?? I told you so many things.." You paised, before regaining some determination. "Of course we're friends!! What are you talking about?" You chuckled halfheartedly.

"You told me those things because you trusted me?"

"Umm... yeah?"

He let out another scoff. "You do realize, I don't really care, right?"

You just sat facing him, frozen in place, as you attempted to process what he was saying.

"I don't like you. We aren't friends." He smiled hollowly.

And you just sat there.

Frozen in place.

"O-Oh.... Ok.... Um, nice to know." You stood up quickly, as you felt a lump form in your throat. "I'll be going now."

You rushed outside of the room, praying that you wouldn't cry. You brushed by someone on the way down the hall, ignoring their confused questions as you ran inside your room, shutting the door behind you.

~~~~

You found yourself pacing in your room, trying to hold back any tears or signs of weakness. A knot had formed in your throat, and a pressure behind your eyes. You could feel the heat rapidly growing as you sniffled, fanning yourself off to calm down.

You sat down on your bed, taking in deep breaths.

That's when you heard the knock on your door.

You pretended not to hear it, as you covered your ears with your shaking hands, your knees hugged to your chest as you tried to calm yourself.

"(Y/n)? It's me, dudette. Lemme in."

You drew in a sharp breath, realizing that you couldn't hide. Quickly wiping any tears that had fallen and taking a deep breath, you fixed your hair in a mirror speedily and walked to the door.

"Hi Fresh! Whatsup?" You opened the door with a bright smile.

".....uhh, you good?" He responded, his expression (or, what you could see of it) concerned.

"Um... Yeah, why?" Your voice shook slightly, but you maintained your bright smile and confident posture.

"I doubt that, broseph." He walked into your room before closing the door behind you. "Mind telling me what happened?"

You let out a small laugh at his vocabulary, and your situation, as a small tear fell down your cheek. "Umm... it doesn't matter. Really." You wiped it off.

Fresh nonetheless plopped down on your bed, and looked at you awaiting a reply.

"Ok.. fine." You huffed. "Basically someone who I thought was friends with me said that... that they weren't. And it kinda hurt my feelings pretty badly." You laughed sadly. "It's fine though, really. I was just surprised is all."

Fresh pondered this for a moment, and you couldn't read his expression. 

The two of you sat in an uncomfortable silence, for you at least, before he spoke darkly.

"Who was it."

"Huh?" You laughed again. "Oh, it doesn't matter."

"Well, it's obviously one of us," he sighed. "It isn't like you talk to anybody else nowadays."

"Erm... Fair enough. But, again, doesn't matter!" You told him reassuringly.

He stared at you longer, his expression unreadable. You stared back awkwardly, sweating slightly as you averted your gaze.

"Uh... anyways, I'm gonna go for a walk and.. clear my head." You motioned to your doorway. "So, err... bye-"

You walked out before he stopped you with his voice.

"wait."

You turned around, feeling slightly nervous at his tone. "Hm?"

"..it was ink, wasn't it?" His normal happy-go-lucky joking tone was now serious.

". . ." You averted your line of sight.

"He told you he didn't want to be your friend?"

". . .I mean, he said he was never my friend in the first place," you shuffled your feet awkwardly. "It kinda hurt double badly because I told him a lot of.. uh.. personal things. That I wouldn't tell someone who wasn't friends with me."

"I see." He responded. "Wanna talk about it?"

You paused for a moment.

You smiled softly. "Do you wanna go on a walk with me?"

"Sure." He popped you two playful thumbs up, his cheerful manner returning.

You giggled, and left the room, Fresh trailing you from behind.


	21. Dancing In The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Wattpad, I left it at another cliffhanger (you know how much i love those~) but for this one I combined two chapters together.

You groaned.

You couldn't sleep.

The entire night and the past few hours had been spent with you endlessly tossing and turning, attempting to close your eyes and just wake up the next morning to sunshine and a bowl of fruit loops.

Alas, this didn't work, as you didn't feel any sleepier in the passing minutes.

Giving up trying to sleep, you flipped over and glanced at the alarm clock (that you never used) on your nightstand. In bright, bold red letters, it read 1:02 AM.

Great.

You sat up groggily as you squint your eyes at the soft, yet luminous moonlight shafting through your window blinds. The soft pitter patter of rain could be heard, but you wanted to check for yourself.

After pulling back the curtains and peering through the blinds, you received your answer. The roads in the distance were soaked, covered in large puddles. The grass hill you now resided on was absolutely drenched in dew, and you could see the glint of mud beneath the wet grass.

One thing that always confused you was how much people seemed to despise the rain. Many of the children you grew up with always cried when it spoiled their chance to go outside. But, truly, what reason was there not to go outside? The rain may be cold and wet, but with enough layers it's honestly really fun to play in.

Rain just spoke to you, you weren't sure why. Something about the smell, the feel, and the sound put you right at ease.

Normally it would help you sleep, but at the moment it didn't seem to be helping too much.

You drew back the curtains and sat back down on your bed, debating what to do.

Drawing your gaze back to the window, you sighed. You closed your eyes and listened to the plip! sounds of the rain on your window.

plip, plop, plip!

You opened your eyes with a smile, and decided that it would be the perfect night for a walk.

~~~~~

You then found yourself in a tank top under a sweater under a coat, with some cozy rain boots with fluffy socks to keep you warm.

You didn't bring an umbrella, because umbrellas are for weaklings!!

You did, of course, bring your headphones.

(quick author intervention; ok the next part was meant to be serious and it still is, but im sorry there was no way i was missing the opportunity to use the cha-cha slide)

You softly placed them in your ears and pulled out your phone, turning on cha-cha slide before taking your first step into the rain.

You closed your eyes, taking in the senses around you. The raindrops fell onto your face, but you didn't mind.

You walked down the hill carefully, as not to slip on the excess amount of mud that now blanketed the ground. 

Below the hill was a field- besides the hidden lake that Geno had found, this was your favorite place to picnic.

The green grass was trimmed precisely, and it was very short grass. You didn't have to worry about too much mud here either, as it didn't have too much dirt.

The audio played in your head as you nodded and tapped your foot to the beat. Feeling playful, you looked around to see if anyone was there.

"All clear," you chuckled to yourself.

The song replayed in your head from the start. The singer started speaking in your ear and you playfully started clapping your hands, as you danced in your own little world.

TO THE LEFT

TAKE IT BACK NOW YALL-

(readers, i am so sorry but this must be done.)

You sung it out loud as you danced with the instructions of the speaker, hopping and cha-cha sliding all over the field as you laughed loudly.

Honestly, why do people hate the rain so much?

Little did you know, someone had been following you, and watching you 

very,

very,

closely.

Dance eyed her from a distance.

She was dancing incredibly sloppily, but he recognized the song.

And she WAS having fun.

Either way, he continued to gaze at her as she twirled around laughing in the wide field. He found himself smiling for some reason. He didn't know why, but seeing her so happy and comfortable filled him with joy.

He frowned, as he questioned what he was thinking. He hardly knew her! They had probably nodded at each other... once.

So why did he want to know her more?

He shook his head, looking back up to watch her cha-cha slide childishly by herself.

Before he had known it, he was doing the cha-cha slide himself. Of course, like any good dancer, he had it memorized by heart.

As he spun in synchronization to her without her even knowing, he began to enjoy himself. That, considering his circumstances, was a rare sight nowadays.

Dance allowed himself a small smile, and then began to speak the lines out with her.

That was, of course, without him noticing she had stopped and was now staring at him in perplexity.

It took him a few moments to realize it, before he looked up at her, stopping in his tracks.

Her bright, (e/c) eyes stared back at him in confusion, and her (h/c) hair was now slicked down onto her head from the rain.

"Um..... Hi..?" she spoke with uncertainty.

"uh... sorry. didn't mean to interrupt you." Dance awkwardly pulled the hood up higher onto his face.

"Oh, what? No! You're totally fine." She laughed, and Dance's heart fluttered. "Wanna... Maybe, dance with me? i figured since that's your name you probably danced anyways. All I can do is uh..... cha-cha slide, if you didn't notice-" She giggled awkwardly, and Dance couldn't contain the deep blue spreading across his face.

"uhh.. yeah, sure." Dance calmed himself silently, praying she wouldn't notice the deep blush he had, that he wasn't sure the cause of.

"Erm, hey. Are you doing alright? Your face looks really flushed." Her brows upturned slightly in a way Dance couldn't help but find absolutely adorable, but he had more pressing matters to worry about at the moment.

"oh, yeah. it's.. it's probably the rain, i think i caught a cold.. -coughs-" 

"Did... Did you just say '-coughs-'...?"

"uh.... maybe?" 

"....erm, ok," she laughed awkwardly. "Anyways, here, take a headphone. They're bluetooth."

"oh, nice." He happily took a headphone from her.

They found themselves playfully dancing in a field, on a cold, rainy night. The moon was their only source of light, casting shadows on the ground and dewy highlights on the grass.

Dance could have been sleeping. He definitely loves his sleep, and he was only awake because the girl had woken him up.

But, personally,

He wouldn't have it any other way.

*****

cha cha real smooth


	22. ꧁☬|| 𝓒𝓱𝓻𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓶𝓪𝓼𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮 ||☬꧂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QUICK WARNING: this is extremely long. we're talking 14K+ words. So, sit down by a fireplace, plug in your headphones, grab a mug of hot cocoa, and enjoy!!

~~~~~~~

You sat up rapidly.

The long anticipated day had finally come.

You felt the familiar christmas-day jitters run through your veins as you let your mind wander to presents, holly, cinnamon, and snow.

Christmas itself is such a special time of year, there's hardly a way to explain it in words. There's just this feeling surrounding the entire month of December (and even late November), that you just cannot find at any other time of the year.

It's the time of year for green, red, and white. Where the smell of pine and hot cocoa follows you everywhere you go, with peppermint and cinnamon flavored beverages and foods at every restaurant.

It's the time of year where the students eagerly await for their much-wanted winter break, and even MORE, Christmas day. The time of year where parents stress about buying presents for their numerous friends and relatives, and the children await their visit from good old Santa Clause!

You immediately hopped up from the bed, dressed in your favorite fluffy Christmas pajamas. You drew back the curtains, and your eyes widened in shock and delight as you squinted at the view of pure white snow blanketing the horizon. Snow on Christmas day, although you don't get it every year, is one of your favorite things.

You calmed yourself, knowing that you shouldn't rush into things and should enjoy this moment, because it wouldn't last forever.

Taking your own advice, you shut your eyes and breathed it in. You smelled cinnamon buns and pine, as well as the cool and clear winter breeze that had infiltrated into your house by a few windows the others had left open.

You began to wonder if the others had awoken yet. Given Blue's impeccable responsibility and always waking up in the early hours of the dawn, you didn't need to think twice about whether he was up.

Most of the others slept in. You would have too, but given the fact that is was FUCKING CHRISTMAS, you wanted to enjoy this day as long as possible. After all, it only comes once a year.

On that note, you looked back over to your familiar and much-dreaded alarm clock. Surprisingly, the red digital numbers read 8:34. In the past you've woken up at 4:00 AM on some occasions, but you supposed it was because you were up extremely late last night. Christmas eve is a sleepless night for MANY people.

Your thoughts were interrupted by your door swinging open loudly, hitting the wall with a slam!

Blue's bright, beaming face (haha alliteration go brrrr) radiated excitement as you turned around to see his smiling face and tacky Christmas sweater smiling at you from the door frame. "(Y/N)! IT'S THE DAY WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!"

You returned his smile, equally as bright. "Sure is! Are the others up yet?" you mused, leaning over slightly to peek over his shoulder from across the room. Behind him, you could see Fell groggily rubbing his eyes, an electrified Mojo squirming in his grasp as Fell attempted to block out Blue's boisterous voice. (wow i really love the blue alliteration don't i-)

He looked up, noticing you, and gave you a lazy smile. You returned it with a smile of your own before running past Blue towards Fell, much to Blue's indignation. Although you, being the oblivious reverse-harem protagonist you are, ran straight over to retrieve Mojo before cradling him in your arms as you laughed, while he gave you vivacious kisses all over your sleepy face.

Geno had emerged from his room, donning a similar Christmas sweater to the others'. Noticing this, you looked downward at your cozy striped PJs. Whatever happened to cozy pajamas? Why does it always have to be tacky sweaters??

Either way, you both sent mutual waves, smiles, and enthusiastic holiday wishes.

By now most of the hallway doors were open, and the ones that weren't, Blue was furiously knocking at before barging into and screaming about Christmas. You couldn't help but laugh at this curious sight; it's not everyday you get to see a skeleton bursting into someone's room like the FBI and hollering about the holidays.

You assumed that the other open doors with empty rooms belonged to the skeletons that had already headed to the living room to check presents.

Blue exited a room smiling buoyantly in victory, and that made you smile in return. Something about this guy just cast out waves of positive energy, and whenever you saw his enthusiastic expression you couldn't help but mirror it yourself.

However, your expression immediately dropped as soon as you saw the skeleton exiting the room behind him.

Ink.

You immediately had a flashback to the situation a few days ago, and you visibly winced at the memory. Your face fell as you suddenly became very interested in your feet and the floor, gloomily pretending that you didn't notice Ink's presence.

Ink, of course, noticed you, but he had a different reaction. He didn't look away sorrowfully as you did, but he just kind of stared at you with a blank, neutral expression. He seemed to be processing something in his mind, and he furrowed his brow-bones in what seemed like a mix between confusion and irritation. However, he gave up whatever he was thinking about, and returned to a smiling Blueberry as he engaged in their daily dose of morning smalltalk.

A few of the others had noticed the strange (and pretty awkward) interaction between the two of you, but either ignored it or didn't have time to speak up about it, as Blue cleared his throat.

"AHEM!" He awaited for the full attention from the few of you standing there. Fell seemed uninterested, but you watched Blue with interest. "THE REST ARE WAITING FOR US IN THE LIVING ROOM! LET US DEPART!"

You set down Mojo as you strolled down the hallway, keeping a noticeable distance between you and Ink.

You soon entered the living room, which was overcrowded with decorations, ranging from fairy lights to excess amounts of streamers.

Your jaw dropped at the sight, and you couldn't help but boggle at the sight. You considered yourself a sucker when it came to Christmas lights, but not to THIS extent.

Blue hopped in front of you, waving his arms into the air as he gestured to the numerous decorations. "I DECORATED IT MYSELF, DO YOU LIKE IT?"

You stammered incoherently, sweating slightly at his eager and expectant face. "It's uh... It's a lot."

"YES, ISN'T IT GREAT?" He seemed to take this as a satisfactory answer, leaving you sighing in relief as he turned around to examine the various ornaments he had placed randomly around the large room.

"(Y/n), darling! Merry Christmas!" Lust's voice purred as he walked over to you, wearing a purple sweater. You smiled, as you knew how well it would match the scarf you gave him.

OH RIGHT

PRESENTS.

A luminous fire crackled in the fireplace, dangerously close to the tree but not quite close enough to start a house fire. A stocking for each skeleton (and one for yourself) was pinned to it. They all had a few candy canes, mini peppermints, and a few hot cocoa powder packets. There were a few trinkets in them all, based off of what the different sanses seemed to like.

You only just now had your eyes drawn to the bright tree; the centerpiece of it all, as Lust gave you an enthusiastic hug.

You returned the embrace, giving him a sweet smile as you eyed the christmas tree.

It was definitely decorated, much like the rest of the room, but the ornaments, garland, and lights were placed more carefully; strategically, if you will. The color schemes all matched together. You weren't sure who decorated it, but given the way that Error proudly kept returning his gaze to the glowing tree, you had a confident guess on who.

You sat down on your favorite sofa, in the middle of Horror and Error. Horror gave you a smile that may have unsettled any other (sane) person, as it certainly did Error; but by now you had kind of grown used to it, even finding it funny on certain occasions. Error gave you a smile.

"mErRy cHRiStMas, (y/N)."

"Merry Christmas, Error!" You beamed.

A few of the others shot him some strange looks, but you didn't notice. Heck, does (Y/n) notice anything? Oh right, this is a wattpad fanfiction . . . nevermind.

Your gaze returned back to the Christmas tree, but to the more important part of it; the presents.

There were stacks upon STACKS. But given that there were 12 of you total, that wasn't too hard to believe. You were immediately able to discern the presents you had bought for everyone amongst the clutter. All of your presents were neatly wrapped in red paper with metallic, silver stripes. An adhesive matching bow was placed on top, with a charming envelope with names scrawled on in your messy handwriting attached to each one. Given how bad you were at wrapping presents, you were intensely proud of your results this year. Especially for 11 different recipients.

"SO. . . ARE WE GOING TO OPEN PRESENTS OR WHAT?" Blue interrupted.

"Oh, right. Maybe we should wait 'till the rest get here?" You asked.

"i agree," Dance intervened. "definitely wait until everyone's here. it's a lot more organized."

"SOUNDS GOOD!"

The group waited in a bit of an awkward silence. Dance, Lust, and Classic sat together on a sofa parallel of you, Horror, and Glitchy McMuffin. Blue stood around with Ink, while Fell had dozed off into a small, cozy chair.

Your awkward silence didn't last too long however, as Fresh busted through the door. You could tell it was him before even looking.

"What's up, my radical brosephs? Ready to have a tubular holiday?" His voice boomed throughout the room. He sent you in particular a thumbs up, and you returned it along with a chuckle. A few of the others in the room groaned. How rude of them!

Geno and Dust walked in behind him, Dust looking extremely bored and Geno searching the room for you. When his eyelights finally landed on your face, he smiled in delight. "Merry Christmas, (Y/n)!"

Dust cast a look of slight resentment towards Geno after you replied, "Merry Christmas to you too!"

His feelings of bitterness went unnoticed, however, as the room erupted into chatter while the inhabitants made cheerful small talk with one-another.

For a moment, you silently surveyed the room. Compared to when you had first started this journey of yours, everything had been a lot different.

You didn't know how long you'd be here, or when you'd get out.

But, you thought, as you smiled to yourself:

You don't think you would mind staying just a little bit longer.

*****

You had all had yet another discussion about the opening of presents; in the end, a few of the sanses wanted to chill before the opening time.

To pass the time, you found yourself in the kitchen voraciously devouring cinnamon buns. They were kinda cold, but good nonetheless.

You were filling up a plate with another heaping pile of the cinnamon buns, when you heard a fwoop! sound behind you. You turned around instinctively to see Geno's soft smiling face.

"Hey, (Y/n)! You eating cinnamon . . . bones?" he said with a mischievous and playful wink.

". . . Was that a pun?" You sighed, before chuckling along with Geno. "Either way, want some?" You gestured to the pile of cinnamon 'bones' on top of a ceramic plate.

Geno happily nodded before piling up a plate of his own. However, in the process of this, someone else walked in.

"(Y/n)! There you are!" Lust's voice sang, as he entered the kitchen. However, at the sight of Geno, his face fell. His expression turned smug as he walked towards you with resolve, maybe -accidentally on purpose- aggressively bumping Geno away on his way to where you stood.

Geno, being pushed aside and nearly dropping his precious cinnamon buns, spoke up. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Oops. Sorry, my bad," Lust said, sarcasm practically oozing out of his nonexistent pores before turning back to you.

Geno looked like he wanted to say something. He didn't want to make a scene though, so he just chose to stay quiet and watch the small interaction between you and Lust.

Lust wrapped an arm around you as you munched on a small bite of cinnamon bun. "So, (Y/n). Care to tell me what you got me for Christmas? I saw the present under the tree, and I must admit I'm pretty curious." He smirked.

"Umm... Ever heard of a 'surprise'?'" You sent him a quizzical look, a brow raised. "You don't get to know until it's time to open them."

"Pleaassssssseeeeeee??" He turned you around to face him, making puppy-dog eyes while he pleaded for you to reveal the present.

You brushed his arm off your shoulder. "I said no, now calm down! I'm trying to eat my cinnamon buns, you idiot."

He held up his hands in defense. "Well my bad then, princess."

You ignored his new nickname and continued to happily munch on your cinnamon buns uninterrupted.

Before, of course, a fourth entered the kitchen!

You turned over to see the source of the footsteps as you saw Fell's face. You sent him a smile as you continued to eat your cinnamon buns, Geno mimicking your actions happily.

Lust, on the other hand, had a very different reaction. Something you tend to notice with Lust was that when other sanses were in the room he tended to be a lot more.. Touchy-feely with you. Not in a sexual way at all, definitely not! He was pretty respectful. It was more of a 'standing closer, hugging more often' kind of thing.

That was what he seemed to be doing now, as he re-wrapped the arm around your shoulder when Fell entered the room. Lust shot a few dirty looks towards Fell, much to Fell's surprise.

"umm... hi guys," Fell spoke with uncertainty as Lust's reaction.

"Hi, welcome to the party." Geno gave a friendly and warm smile. "We have cinnamon buns."

"Sounds nice." Fell took this opportunity to walk past the three of you and make himself a plate of his own. All the while, Lust and Fell had a silent stare down.

You noticed, but given that you had cinnamon buns, you couldn't care less. You had more productive uses of your time. Hence the cinnamon buns.

"uhh... gettin' a little close to (y/n), huh?" Fell munched on some cinnamon buns as he eyed Lust. "sure she's comfortable with that?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sure she's fine. Right darling?" He turned to you, awaiting your agreeable response. Fell twitched at the nickname, but it went unnoticed.

"Sure," You spoke, your voice muffled as you chewed your cinnamon buns, only half paying attention to the conversation going on in front of you.

Lust pulled you slightly closer. You, still being indifferent, continued to happily chew your cinnamon rolls with interest. Geno watched the scene from the sidelines, becoming slightly concerned about your well being if they started fighting... which, given that the tension in the air that was thick enough to cut with a butter knife, wouldn't be surprising.

Geno scooted slightly closer to where the group stood, just in case. Lust was too busy glaring at Fell to notice.

"i think that (y/n) is only saying that because she's too nice to hurt your feelings," Fell muttered.

"Oh, really?" Lust responded angrily. "Well, personally, I think the only person she's having an issue with right now is you."

"personally, i don't care about your 'personal opinion'." Fell responded, the tension growing by the second.

You, still oblivious to the whole situation, walked away from Lust and towards Fell, reaching past him for a few more cinnamon buns. "see? she's coming over to me right now." Fell chuckled victoriously, while Lust scowled at him preparing his response.

Lust then started shouting, and Fell did the same. You now found yourself in the middle of a very loud argument.

GENO TO THE RESCUE!!!

Unbeknownst to the two shouting sanses in the kitchen, Geno quickly teleported towards you and then quickly teleported you away to safety. The world spun slightly, but it was quick so you didn't feel it too much.

"What? Where'd we go?" You looked up from your cinnamon bun plate, glancing around in confusion.

Geno laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his skull while he blushed slightly. "They were... They were um, fighting, a lot. I didn't want you to get injured, or anything."

"Oh, well that was nice of you." You gave him a shrug and a soft smile, before going back to your plate of cinnamon buns.

Geno just stood there awkwardly, debating on what to say, as you contently ate your tasty treat.

After a few more moments of Geno attempting to learn how to speak again, he finally interrupted you. "Uhh. . . Wanna do something, or.. Erm.. something?" He chuckled nervously, internally beating himself up for the awkwardness.

"Yeah sure, why not?" You shrugged, and then waited for him to lead the way.

"Cool, let's uh. . go-"

"wAtChA dOInG?" A glitchy voice interrupted Geno in his tracks.

"Umm. . . Yeah, I'll just... wait for you to finish and stuff." Geno let out quietly, before disappearing to who knows where with a pop!

"Eating cinnamon buns." You said calmly.

"aRe tHEy gOoD?" He inquired.

"Yep. Here, I can show you some in the kitchen. I think I didn't eat them all.. Yet. Lust and Fell are there."

"cOoL."

You then found yourselves walking all the way back to the kitchen. However, before you reached the entrance, you heard lots of yelling and . . . Was that a plate shattering???

Error held an instinctive hand out to hold you back slightly. But, given that you had no cinnamon buns left, you were as curious as he was. The only difference was he was concerned for someone else's safety at the moment, not his own.

You, completely ignoring his stammers and warnings, busted through the door to find Lust and Fell tackling each other loudly.

"The volume in this bus? DISRESPECTFUL," You shouted, drawing the attention of the Lust laying on top of Fell, grabbing his collar, his fist raised about to punch Fell in the eye socket.

The two of them seemed to then be aware of their actions, as they both scooted away, still sending irritated glowers at each other.

"Can you all chill out? For god's sake, it's Christmas." You walked past them, making sure you didn't step on any debris from their previous battle. "Error, come on."

"sUrE." He walked smugly past the others, trailing behind you with a smirk on his face. He made sure to nod at the two on the ground victoriously.

The two of you both got cinnamon buns together, whilst Lust and Horror collected themselves and muttered forced apologies after you sent them a stern look.

"I'm going, behave yourselves." You sighed, motioning for Error to follow you.

"uh, (y/n), wait-"

"Wait, (Y/n)-"

You ignored the attempts of calling you back from the two embarrassed skeletons in the kitchen, as you left with Error by your side.

"Mind teleporting us?" You turned to face him.

"sURe. gRab oN." He held out an arm for you to grasp. You clung onto the arm as the world swirled around you.

Soon, you found yourself in one of your favorite spots; the library.

Unlike how it looked normally though, there were neatly placed decorations lining the entire room. To be honest, it was stunning. There were tiny, scented candles placed on some of the tables, emitting Christmas-themed scents. To go with the candles, there was some garland hanging around the wall accents.

"Wow, this place looks great!" You breathed. "It's definitely the opposite of the.. Uh... overzealously decorated living room."

"GlAd you liKe iT." Error smiled at your reaction to his hard work.

"I'm a little worried about the candles though- in a library? Really??" You raised a brow at his decision.

Error blushed slightly, and murmured, "I jUst tHouGht iT wAs kIndA rOMAntIc. . ."

"What was that?" You looked up from your plate of cinnamon buns.

"HUh? oH, NOtHinG." He responded quickly.

You narrowed your eyes skeptically, but shrugged and sat down on your favorite sofa and set your plate down on a coffee table. Probably not the best idea to eat cinnamon buns in a library, BUT IT WAS CHRISTMAS. WHO'S GONNA STOP YOU, SANTA CLAUS?!?!?

Ha! Right.

You continued to munch happily, as Error sat down beside you and repeated the same.

"sO . . . wHAt'D yOU geT mE?" He asked, his voice glitching mischievously.

"Why does everyone want to know?" You huffed. "It's a surprise for a reason."

"mY baD, mY bAd. . ." Error went back to eating his own cinnamon treats.

You set down your plate, taking a moment to stretch out your shoulders and back. "Gosh, what time is it? I'm tired already."

Error glaced to the antique grandfather clock that stood tall in the corner. "LoOks LiKE iT'S 11:14 aT tHE mOMeNt."

"That early, and I'm already ready for a nap? Wow, nice," you muttered sarcastically.

"wHat, yOUr daY nOt gOinG wEll?" Error questioned in concern.

"Mmmmmeehhhh, it could be better," You sighed. "It's not like it's bad per say, just not . . . perfect. But then again, what is?" You took another bite of your cinnamon bun as you stared blankly at the ceiling, lost in thought.

Error, on the other hand, stared at you in contemplation, taking in your features.

You both stayed in a comfortable silence for a good few minutes.

That was, of course, before a door slammed open, interrupting your daydreams as well as Error's. Error jumped slightly, and shouted on defensive instinct, "i dEFiniTElY wAsN'T imAgINinG (Y/N) iN a weDdIng dResS i SweAr-"

Blue, who had just burst through the door, stared at him in utter confusion.

"Uhh... say that again?" you questioned.

"nOtHinG." Error crossed his arms across his chest, immediately averting his gaze from yours.

"Uhh... anyways..." you trailed off. "What's up, Blue?"

"OH, I JUST WANTED TO SEE WHERE YOU GUYS WERE. WE ARE DOING PRESENTS!"

Your eyes widened. "PRESENTS!" You shouted. Error watched on at your enthusiasm.

You and Blue shared knowing looks, before slowly chanting in unison. "Presents . . . Presents . . . PRESENTS . . . PRESENTS"

The two of you rushed out of the library, leaving a confused Error to follow behind, attempting to keep up with your energetic pace.

~~~

Once the three of you reached the living room, the rest of the sanses were there.

AND IT WAS PRESENT TIME!!

You immediately hopped down onto a sofa, squishing the other three that sat there with you; Classic, Dance, and Dust. The chill squad! You squished your way between then. The couch was really only meant for about three people, but it was present time! Rules don't apply during present time.

You were squished in between Classic and Dust. The two of them had blushed slightly at the close contact between you all, and Dance couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy resonate throughout his body.

Either way, it didn't matter. IT WAS PRESENT TIMEE!!

Blue stood up by the tree, and cleared his throat, preparing to address the group that sat scattered along the floor, and various couches and chairs. "OKAY EVERYONE! I'LL PASS OUT THE PRESENTS, AND THEN WE CAN ALL OPEN THEM. ANYONE WANNA HELP ME PASS THEM OUT?"

You raised your hand and spoke. "Wait, what if we did it, like, valentines day style? Where we all go to each other's rooms and drop them off?"

Blue considered your idea for a moment. "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA, HUMAN! LET'S DO THAT!" He smiled at the rest of you. "OKAY, EVERYONE PICK UP YOUR PRESENTS AND WE'LL DROP THEM OFF. OK?"

There were murmurs of agreement throughout the mini group, and you immediately ran up to go grab your presents.

*****

There were a ton of presents you had to hand out, so it took a bit to finally get them all to your room. You laid the varying-sized box scattered on your bed, picking out the one you would deliver first by random.

You closed your eyes as you scrambled the boxes together, and picked up a box without looking. You held it up to your face, although you struggled quite a bit since it was very large, and slowly read the name. You got. . . Fresh! Cool!

You smirked, envisioning his expression when he finally got your present. Standing up, you ran out of your room with a newly-found determination as you raced to Fresh's room.

************

FRESH

************

You ran down the hallway to get to his room. Since it was much closer to the entrance of the hallway, and your room was at the back, it was a little while longer before you finally reached it.

Clutching your large present tightly in your hands, you nervously knocked on the door.

. . .

The door creaked open, revealing Fresh staring back. "Yo, (Y/n)! Didn't think you'd be here yet, was just about to skate on over to your crib."

"Uhh.... nice." You nervously laughed. "Anyways, Here's your present!" You held out the large box.

"Oh no no no, come in first bro. Really." He ushered you inside his room as you wandered in.

"Aaaannyywaayyyss," you spoke. "Here's your present." You yet again held out the large rectangular box. "Wanna try to guess what it is?"

Fresh grabbed the box from you and eyed it up and down. You let out a giggle as he sniffed the box curiously. What the hell?? Who sniffs christmas presents?

"I dunno broski, guess I better open it." He enthusiastically started tearing back the wrapping, being met with a cardboard box. "A box? Radical dude."

You laughed. "No silly! Look inside the box!" You pointed to an opening that you had made previously.

He followed your instructions, and his expression went into shock as he stared at what was inside the box. Even his shades turned from 'YOLO' to 'OHMY'.

He looked back up at you. "Is this what I think it is?" You gave him an enthusiastic and encouraging nod, and he slowly pulled out the neon-colored skateboard from the box. "NICE!!!" He shouted.

"Do you like it?" you asked.

"TOTALLY." He shouted loudly. "Thanks, a lot! Really!'

"Anytime." You shot him your signature finger guns, and he returned them twice as excitedly.

After you two had finished your laughing fits, he spoke up. "Oh, yeah, almost forgot. Here's your present." He, too, had many presents sprawled all over his messy bed, and he grabbed yours.

It was wrapped in neon wrapping paper, to nobody's surprise. It was a large rectangle; pretty close to a square though. Your first thought was a book, but why would it be a box then?

"Can I open it?" You looked back up at him for a response.

He shot you two thumbs up, and you began ripping off the paper excitedly.

Soon you got to the box, your mind flooding with ideas and thoughts as you opened it.

To your surprise, you found a book! But not JUST a book; there was strawberry shortcake too. The book in question, after much more observation, was a pastry cookbook.

"No way!! This is awesome!! Thanks dude!" You set down the presents and leaned in for a massive hug. Fresh returned the embrace.

"When we were at the bakery place, 'bout two months ago," Fresh spoke. "You said you were into baking and stuff, so I figured you'd be excited for this."

"You thought right, nice going! I can't believe you even remembered that." You laughed brightly.

"Of course, anytime dude." He shot you another thumbs up.

"Anyways, I have some more presents to deliver. Thanks so much, and again, Merry Christmas!" You gave him yet another hug, which he gladly returned.

And then, you were on your way.

************

FELL

************

You bounced back onto your bed, holding the next present out in front of you. It was a LOT smaller than the previous one, but you were sure he would love it. You had asked Geno a while back on what you think Fell would like for Christmas. Geno gave you an idea and told you it was foolproof, so you went for it.

Examining the small package, you wondered how he could feel such attachment to something so small. . . Well, you did have the same sort of relationship towards froot loops, so it was at the very least semi-understandable.

Present in hand, you marched out of your room, galloping over to Fell's room. It wasn't that far from your own at all, so you didn't have to go very far.

You knocked pleasantly on the door, awaiting his response.

The door softly opened, with Fell holding Mojo in his arms. "oh, hey (y/n). want your present?"

"Lemme give you yours first!" You ran into the room before handing him his present, awaiting for his response.

"don't ya want yours..?" He cocked his head quizzically, after setting Mojo down to go nap in his doggy bed.

"That can wait. Hurry hurry, open it!" You motioned towards the present.

"sheesh, alright. chill out, will ya?" He chuckled softly at your excited response, before ripping off the wrapping paper of the present.

His eye sockets widened massively, as he rapidly switched between looking at you and the present he held in his hands. "for real???"

"Yep!" You smiled ear to ear, delighted in how much he was enjoying this.

Fell cautiously removed the bottle of Mustard from the neatly-wrapped package, eyeing it as if it was some holy object. "i will cherish this for fuckin' ever . . . thankyou so much."

He then seemed to start sobbing into your shoulder as he lunged at you for a hug, much to your surprise.

You stammered embarrassed at his reaction. "Anytime, I'm so happy you liked it!" You patted him on the back, hoping that this was a good thing.

"oh yeah, you need your present too. wait here." Fell ran over to his closet, emerging from it with a mid-sized box. It was very light once you grabbed ahold of it, and when you shook it you immediately knew what it was.

". . .You didn't. . ." You eyed him skeptically, wondering if it was too good to be true. When he nodded his head for you to go on, a cheshire grin spread across your face. You immediately began to tear off the wrapping paper (dark red, with black hearts) off the box like there was no tomorrow.

THERE IT WAS

THE FROOT LOOPS

You nearly started crying tears of JOY as soon as the familiar toucan entered your sight. You shrieked in joy, before tackling a very embarrassed Fell for a hug.

"THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYPU THSNKYOUZ!" You shouted, jumping up and down in excitement you could barely contain.

"Uhh . . . yeah, no prob." He chuckled, still blushing from the sudden embrace, but proud of how much he pleased you. "Sorry that it wasn't too personal or anything, i wasn't too sure what exactly to get ya'-"

"IT'S NO PROBLEM I LOVE IT." You stared at your box in awe. "Okay, I need to go eat these now. THANKYOU MERRY CHRISTMAS GOODBYE" You sprinted out of the room at the speed of light, Fell attempting to wave goodbye after you as he chuckled at your childishness.

************

CLASSIC

************

You picked up the sloppily wrapped package, frowning at your work. All the other presents looked fine, but how are you supposed to neatly wrap a blanket?!? You would have put it in a box like most of the other presents, but you ran out. Cardboard boxes sold out so fast nowadays!!

Classic's room was ALLLL the way down the hall, so you sprinted down to get it. After arriving at the door, you knocked brightly, awaiting for the door to open.

After a few moments, the door knob turned and revealed a sleepy Classic. "oh, heya (y/n). want your present?"

"Lemme give you yours first!" You held out the present. "Sorry it isn't wrapped too well, it was hard to wrap since I ran out of boxes."

"oh yeah that's cool, don't worry about it." He gave you a lazy smile, and you sighed in relief. He motioned for you to come in, and you found yourself in his room.

It was very similar to Dust's, but slightly more personalized. A few more photo frames and bottles of ketchup laying around everywhere.

Classic held out your present, and you both swapped. His box was on the smallerish side, and you were genuinely curious as to what it was, based on the weird shape. It looked like two boxes, one small stacked on top of a medium one.

You both opened your presents at the same time, both equally happy at what you saw held in your arms.

You chuckled at the gift, reminiscing back to the time you got a concussion. You had a (f/c) first aid kit as well as a pack of disney princess bandaids. You couldn't help but snort, although feeling extremely flattered and touched at how personal the gift was. "Oh gosh, I feel bad I didn't get you something much better."

"are you kidding? this is great!" Sans held the soft blanket in his arms, feeling the fluffiness. "i wouldn't want anything else."

You chuckled. "I'm glad, but I still wish I got you something better." You sighed, wondering what other things that you could have gotten him that were as personal as yours.

"no, really, don't worry about it. seriously, this is the best gift i've ever gotten." Classic reassured you.

You scoffed. "Pfft, yeah right. You don't need to make me feel better, don't worry about it."

"no, really. i've been needing a new blanket for a while. seriously, listen to me. it's great." He gave you a soft, heartfelt smile, along with a reassuring hyand on your shoulder. You returned the smile.

"Thanks so much, really, I'll definitely need these." You snorted.

"yeah, i would keep those on you at all times. we definitely don't need you getting another concussion again." He winked.

"Oh shush." You both broke into fits of laughter. "Thanks for the present, it'll definitely come in handy. Merry Christmas!"

"You too, (y/n)." Classic smiled.

************

DANCE

************

You hesitantly ran over to Dance's room. Unfortunately, unlike the others, you didn't know him as well. You were extremely unsure as to if he would like your gifts or not.

You cautiously knocked on the door, before Dance opened it with a soft creak.

"Um. . . Hi!" you said.

"hey," Dance responded, presumably feeling just as awkward as you are.

You sat in a very uncomfortable silence, before speaking up. "So, uh... I got you a present and stuff."

"oh, hey yeah me too." He said. "yeah here, come in."

You stepped into his room, cradling your box in your hands. Dance shut the door behind him, keeping his hood up awkwardly, a shade of light navy spread lightly across his cheekbones.

The two of you kind of just stood there, holding your presents, 'till you grew the confidence to shove your present towards him, swapping your boxes.

You both opened yours at the same time, then looked to each other in confusion.

You had bought him a weather-proof hoodie and some bluetooth headphones.

He had bought you some bluetooth headphones and a weather-proof hoodie.

Stifling a laugh, you soon broke out in wheezes, heaving over as you scoffed at your ridiculous situation. Dance, after realizing the situation, couldn't help but let out a few laughs himself.

"I can't believe we bought each other the same present. Oh boy." You sighed with a smile on your face.

"Yep. . ." He responded.

"Anyways, thanks so much for the jacket, I'll wear this next time I go do the cha-cha slide in the rain." You let out a small giggle.

"Same with me." He returned the smile quietly.

You wished him happy holidays, and ran back to your room.

You laughed, as you ran the fabric through your hands, the new headphones laying on your bed with the rest of the presents you had either received or had yet to give.

You smiled to yourself, knowing that it was probably the funniest present you'd ever received.

************

DUST

************

You had a pretty large box for this next one; although the present was squished a lot, so it was smaller than it normally would have been.

You struggled to carry the giant box down the hall. Lucky for you, the next room was right across from yours, so it wasn't that bad of a walk.

You heaved after setting down the box, gasping for breath as you knocked on the door. You really needed to get into shape. . .

The door opened to reveal Dust, staring down at the large box with intrigue. "oh? this for me?"

"Sure is!" You said breathlessly. "Can I come in?"

"sure." He gave you a very teeenyyy smile, but you returned it with a bright grin nonetheless.

You ran inside his room, plopping face first onto the bed as he used his magic to levitate the large box, easing your load. "what are you doing on my bed-"

"Sorry, it's comfy." Your voice was muffled through the sound of the mattress as you now laid belly-down on his bed.

"uh... ok," he responded.

You sat back up. "Well? Gonna open the present?"

"oh, yeah." He turned around and opened up the present, before staring confusedly into the box. "erm. . . what's this?"

"A pillow and a plushie! Your bed is comfy, but it's sad. it needs more.. err... personality!" You responded, giving a bright thumbs up and gesturing at the box.

Dust slowly pulled out a massive, pastel blue fluffy pillow from the beige cardboard box, wrapped in your signature wrapping paper. "it's... fluffy."

"Yes. Yes it is." You grinned. "Check the other thing!"

Dust skeptically peered back into the box, pulling out a snowy-white bunny plushie. "Is this a stuffed animal??" He held it with two skeletal fingers.

"Yes! Again, your bed needs more personality." You hopped hop, running over to Dust as you retrieved the massive, floofy pillow and carried it over to his bed.

You threw the current blanket and sad, plain pillow off the bed as you re-made the entire thing. You put the long, flat and fluffy pillow down first, laying the white one on top of it. You neatly put the blanket back on top of the mattress, folding the sheets underneath the edges. You HATED cleaning, but sometimes your OCD got the best of you. Especially when it came to making beds.

You gently placed the plush on the bed, before stepping back and admiring your hard work. "See, there!" You smiled. "Looks much better, don't you think?"

Dust let out a small chuckle, before smiling. "yeah, it kinda does." He cleared his throat. "anyways, want your present now?"

"Oh, sure!" You smiled, watching as he retrieved his present box from his nightstand. It was kind of like Fell's, but twice as thick. As he handed it to you, you knew what it was. It was like Fell all over again, but *twice* the joy.

You looked back at Dust with the same expression you gave Fell, but even more shocked and confused. He gave you a skeptical expression in return, and you immediately tore off the wrapping paper.

TO YOUR ABSOLUTE JOY, THERE WERE TWO BOXES OF FROOT LOOPS

TWO.

REEEEEEEEEEE

You squealed in delight as the TWO boxes of heavenly goodness you now grasped in your hands. You immediately, being the froot loop obsessive you are, launched towards Dust as you embraced him tightly, wrapping your arms around his waist as you grinned in delight, shouting thank yous at the speed of light.

Dust, not expecting this response from you, was taken aback; and at that, unable to contain the blush that had spread across his skull.

Luckily for him, he had a hoodie to hide under.

Although he was surprised by your sudden embrace, from his personal opinion:

He probably wouldn't mind staying like this for a while.

Just a litttllleee bit longer.

************

ERROR

************

You were pretty confident about this next present. After all, you hung out with Error almost all the time. You liked to think you knew his interests pretty well. At the very least, better than most.

With your wrapped present in hand, you ran over to Error's room. You knocked on the door, before cracking it open and peeking inside at Error, who was now sitting in a chair.

He looked up from his phone, a smile on his usually stoic face. "hEy (y/N). I wAs aBouT tO dROp oFf yOuR pREseNt."

You smiled, as you ran over and sat right next to him, the two of you squished in the chair. "Here's yours!"

"tHErEs tWo?" He examined the two rectangular gifts, taped to each other elegantly.

"Yep!"

"nIcE." He began to open the top one.

His face lit up in surprise and happiness, at seeing the deluxe chocolate bar you had wrapped neatly for him. "wOW, tHAnkS!!!" He immediately levitated it to a drawer by his nightstand.

"Anytime!" You smiled brightly, bringing a blush to Error's skull. He brushed it away as you handed him the next present. "Here, this one is exciting too."

He carefully unwrapped it, noticing it was a book almost immediately. However, his face lit up yet again after reading the title. "pRiDe aND pREjUDiCe, cOLLecTorS eDiTioN. . . WOw, tHIs iS ReAlLy nICe. I wiSh i gOt yOu sOMetHinG bEtTer."

"Are you kidding? I'm sure whatever you got me is fine. I hardly expected anything anyways."

"eiThEr wAy. . ." Error handed you two packages. One, you could recognize as froot loops by now. The other, was. . . What was that?

It was oddly misshapen, you had pretty much no idea of telling what it was. Error seemed slightly embarrassed at his wrapping skills. "sOrRy, i TriEd-"

"Are you kidding? Whatever this is, I'm sure I would have done way worse. It looks great." you sent him a reassuring smile as you opened the froot loops package. "YAYYYYYY!!" You shouted, giving Error another tight hug.

Error, thoroughly enjoying this entire experience, couldn't help but smile.

You then, now intrigued, got to opening the other package.

After finishing it, you turned it over in confusion and awe. It was a knitted doll/puppet kind of thing, that looked exactly like you. Well, as much as it could for a knitted doll, of course.

It had your same eye color, skin color, hair color and hair length, it was impeccable. You couldn't help but wonder how Error managed to get every single detail correct.

"Wow. . . did you make this?" You looked over to Error in awe.

"uHhH. . . yEAh."

"That's awesome!!" Your eyes sparkled. "This looks amazing, you're so talented!"

"hEh. . ThaNks." His voice glitched erratically as he slowly became more flustered with each compliment.

Normally, he would have been extremely uncomfortable, given how much they were touching. Something Error found curious, however, was he didn't mind her touch. He found it very soothing, but that was probably due to his attraction towards her-

Oh right

That

Error had realized not too long ago he had feelings for (Y/n). Unfortunately though, he wasn't sure how, when, or why to say them. Did he need to tell her in the first place? If so, when and how??

He sighed, pushing those thoughts to the side as he flipped through the book you had given him. He gave a content smile as you peered over his shoulder.

He definitely had feelings for you,

But maybe he could wait a little longer before talking about them.

************

LUST

************

You held Lust's gift in your hands, imagining his various reactions to it. You REALLY hoped he liked this one, since you spent a good 10 minutes picking it out . . . Dust could certainly confirm that for you.

You hopped out of bed and jogged out of your room, running over to where Lust's room is and knocked on the door.

Lust immediately opened it, and a wide smile spread across his face at the sight of you.

"(Y/n), darling! Merry Christmas, come in come in!" He gestured for you to quickly come in, and you held the present as you entered the room.

"I come bearing GIFTS!" You proudly held up the present in the air, wrapped neatly in a box, as you jogged into his room.

"Aww, you shouldn't have!" Lust graciously accepted the gift from your hands, and set it down to the side. "But, first, I bought you a present."

He pushed over a box, and to your surprise, it was similar to the one that you gave Dust. "Woah, what's this?" You walked forward, examining the box.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" He winked.

You were definitely curious now. Cautiously tearing off the paper, you opened up the box to find. . .

A GIANT HUGGY PILLOW

YAYYYYYYYYYY

You gasped, and then squealed in delight at the (f/c) giant, soft, and most of all huggable pillow. Imagine the one you gave Dust, but BETTER.

You squeezed the pillow tightly.

"I hope that means you like it?" Lust laughed.

"Sure does. I'm gonna run away with this now. ENJOY YOUR PRESENT!" You kept your word, by running off from the room and back into your own.

Lust scoffed at your behavior, then went back to the present you had left laying on his bed. He opened it, careful not to rip anything, and inhaled sharply in joy as he looked down at the violet scarf lovingly. He ran the fabric through his skeletal hands, feeling the silky perfection of it.

He was DEFINITELY wearing that this season. . .

************

GENO

************

You grabbed Geno's present off the bed and made your way to the room next door. You were pretty excited about this one; you knew for a fact that Geno could use these.

You knocked on the door, awaiting an answer. Geno opened the door slightly, before confirming it was you with a smile. "Hey, (Y/n)! Come in, I have your present ready!"

You smiled, holding yours tightly. You walked into the room, before Geno closed the door behind you. He chuckled nervously as he retrieved a small package and a purple envelope as he handed it to you. You returned the gesture, handing him his own present.

"Woah, this is kinda big. . . I hope my present's alright in comparison." He sighed.

"Whatever you give me wil be perfect, don't worry about it." You gave him a reassuring grin, as he opened your present. His eye sockets widened, before he smiled as he realized what is and what it was for.

"Picnic supplies?"

"Yep! I figured you might want to have a picnic at the special spot you found. It's really gorgeous, by the way."

He let out a small, relieved laugh. "Good that you said that, you'll like my present then. Thanks! Oh, you can go ahead and open your present now." He smiled brightly.

You gently tore off the paper, before revealing a charming, framed photograph of you and Geno by the waterfall. The plain white frame was decorated with small trinkets and other tiny embellishments, much to your delight and awe.

Speechless, you checked the envelope. It contained a small, handwritten Christmas card inside it. It read:

~~~

Dear (Y/n),

Merry Christmas! Sorry if my present isn't as good as yours or anyone else's, but I thought you might like a picture of our special spot.

Happy holidays!

Love, geno.

~~~

You tilted your head adoringly. This was beautiful! "Geno, this is gorgeous. Thank you so much! Between you and me, this might be my favorite present." You whispered that last part, with a small laugh. His expression brightened at this, along with a soft shade of crimson settling across his face as he smiled, laughing with you.

You brought your gaze back down to the photograph. This was something you would cherish forever.

************

BLUEBERRY

************

Only a few left to go!

You smiled to yourself as you picked up the cylindrical gift, complete with a bow on top. You casually exited your room, heading to the OTHER room next door!

You did your usual routine of knocking, and waiting for him to answer.

You got your answer as Blue buoyantly slammed the door open. "HEYA HUMAN! THERE YOU ARE, I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU ACTUALLY!" You both walked into his room, as he shut the door behind you. "DO WE EXCHANGE PRESENTS NOW?"

You nodded your head excitedly, as the two of you swapped gifts. Yours was pretty heavy, and a perfect cube. You couldn't help but wonder what it was. As soon as you opened it however, you got your answer.

You held a clear, square box that was filled up completely with all sorts of origami paper; galactic, rainbows, neons, ombre, you name it. You flipped through the various papers in shock, excitement coursing through your veins. "Oh, Blue! This is perfect, thank you so much!"

"OF COURSE HUMAN, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE SPATULAS! THEY'RE MY NEW FAVORITE KITCHEN UTENSIL," He exclaimed proudly.

"Of course, I'm so glad!"

"DO YOU. . ." He trailed off. "Do You Think You Could Teach Me Some 'Ohreegahmee' Sometime, Human?"

You smiled, although slightly taken aback at how his normally loud and boisterous tone had changed to a much quieter one. "Definitely. Tomorrow we can make an army of paper cranes together, ok? I've got a few more presents to deliver."

"SOUNDS GOOD!" he gave you a thumbs up, as you both exchanged goodbyes.

After you left, Blue couldn't help but examine the spatulas in adoration. He couldn't stop thinking; (Y/n) bought these for him. (Y/n) bought these for HIM.

He sighed, lovestruck.

Although, of course, he didn't know that yet.

************

HORROR

************

For THIS guy, you had something a little more special planned.

For Horror's present, you knew how much he loved anything edible. Hence, you made him brownies!

You made them at 2:00ish in the morning, while everyone was asleep.

Speaking of, you need to go grab those brownies!

You ran out of your room, into the hallway, outside of THAT hallway, and eventually found your way into the kitchen. You ran over to the fridge, grabbing your box of brownies. It was only missing ONE thing!

You grabbed a christmas bow adhesive from your pocket and plopped it onto the box. All done!

You made your way to Horror's room, knocking.

You were greeted by the same creepy smile as always, Horror staring at you creepily with one of his eyelights blood red, the other nonexistent. "merry christmas (y/n), come on in."

You, accepting his invitation, ran inside, gift in hands.

He shut the door behind you, before handing you a medium-sized box wrapped in pitch black paper. You, curious as to what it was, handed him your box. "Carefully, it's fragile!"

"oh, is it now?" He looked at the box carefully, before sniffing it. What was with skeletons and sniffing presents??? Was this some weird cultural thing you didn't know about? Should YOU be sniffing presents?

Your insecurities were interrupted by Horror grinning widely at the box full of brownies. He cautiously opened the box, his smile spreading even wider at the sight of chocolatey brownies. He voraciously inhaled two of them, much to your shock.

. . .

Wait, do skeletons even have stomachs?

err . . . anyhow,

He gave you a bright smile and a bear hug in thanks, which you gladly returned. "Merry Christmas, Horror!"

"you too. care to open your present?" He nodded towards the box in your hands.

You looked back down at your gift, realizing that it hadn't been opened yet. "Oh, yeah! Lemme do that!" You began unwrapping the gift box, and to your delight, found a familiar looking box of cookies. "No way. . . Is this what I think it is?" You brought your knowing gaze back up to his.

He gave you a curt nod. "remember that one time you got pissed cause i stole your cookies? here ya go."

"NICE, THANKS!!!!" You hugged the box to your chest tightly, feeling joyful at the present. You leaned in happily for another hug, and Horror gladly obliged.

You left the room, cookie box in hand. "Merry Christmas!!" You laughed as you left, giving him a delighted wave goodbye.

He sighed, smiling softly and contently as he returned your wave, looking back down at the brownies you had given him.

Now that he was on the surface, he pretty much devoured any food he got without a second thought.

This time, though, he was going to take his time and enjoy these.

************

INK

************

You happily plopped down onto your bed, which was quite bouncy. You picked up the last present with a smile, knowing you were almost done delivering presents for today.

Your heart fell as you read the name, written in your signature messy handwriting on the paper.

Ink.

You felt a lump form in your throat as your mind went back to the fiasco a few days ago . . . You forgot you had already gotten him a Christmas present.

You swallowed back your sadness, as you sighed heavily. Either way, you had already bought him a present. You didn't have to be friends, but you still lived in the same place. You stood up quietly, an air of gloom yet hopefulness following you as you left your room to get to his. Who knows . . . Maybe he'd want to be friends?

For real this time?

You suddenly stopped in your tracks, finding yourself to be getting angrier every passing moment. What right did he, after sharing those intimate moments with you, have to say that you were never friends?? How could he say that?

What an asshole.

You reminded yourself that you still needed to give him his present, whether you liked it or not.

But, wait, did you? I mean, it's not like he deserved one from you... You weren't friends apparently. And these were some GOOD markers!!

You smiled to yourself, holding up the gift. You were about to have an artist's field day.

You turned back around, before you heard a door creak open and a voice speak hesitantly. "(Y/n)?"

Shit. It's Ink.

You turned around, reminding yourself to keep a stoic and indifferent expression. "Hello, Ink. Something I can do for you?" You spoke coolly.

"Um . . . Yeah, I brought you a present," He gave you a small smile, with a gleam of hopefulness in his eyes.

You stared at the gift box, neatly wrapped in his hands.

Are you fucking kidding?

"Oh, no thankyou. I don't want it." You kept your tone aloof, as you crossed your arms crossed against your chest, the package still in hand.

"Oh, but what's that in your hand for then?" He motioned to the present.

"It's nothing." Your eyes narrowed at him, and he winced at your sharp expression. "Besides, I thought we aren't friends anyways. Why are you bothering to get me anything?" You turned around, marching angrily back over to your room.

"Oh, wait . . . Is this about that? You're seriously angry about that?" He let out a small laugh, and you pivoted at the speed of light.

"'You're seriously angry about that?' What are you talking about??? There's no way you're serious right now!" You laughed in disbelief, waiting for Ink to give you some sort of satisfactory reaction, that he was joking.

You didn't get any response, just his brow bones turned upwards in confusion.

You let out a very long, and irritated sigh. "So, you're gonna make me explain this to you, are you?"

"Uh . . ."

"Alright, listen up, shithead." You spoke harshly. "So, let's start from the very beginning, shall we?"

He continued watching on in confusion, and from the looks of it he clearly had no clue he had done anything wrong. Oh boy, he was in for a ride.

"So, let's see . . . I'm dropped off in this rando-universe, no clue why. Which is, #1, your fault, but luckily I forgave you for that a LONG time ago," you spat. "We were pretty friendly to each other. Not best buddies, but friendly acquaintances."

"Um . . yeah?"

"Then, timeskip a month or two, we go to a playground together. We are laughing at each other's jokes, smiling constantly." Your voice quivered. "I could definitely consider you a friend. I even tell you something I never tell ANYONE. About my parents, on the swingset." You inhale, calming yourself. "We're pretty good friends after that, you know? We go to each other's rooms all the time, we do arts and crafts with Blue together... We did a LOT of things together. If we weren't friends, I don't know what you would call us."

Ink starts looking to the ground in embarrassment.

"Then, oh, and THEN! THEN!!!" You laugh in utter disbelief and slight pain. "You have the sheer AUDACITY to tell me that we aren't friends. That we never were." You smile sorrowfully. "I don't know why you fucking said that, but it hurt. It REALLY hurt."

Ink, who must have realized his mistake while you were talking, attempted to speak up. "(Y/n), I-"

"Shut up, Ink. I don't want to hear it. Ok? We don't have to be friends if you don't want to be. Just stop bothering me." Your voice shook, and you stomped off back into your room, slamming the door loudly behind you, ignoring Ink's protests.

You sat the present on the floor as you laid on your bed, closing your eyes as you calmed yourself.

A soft knock came on the door, Ink's voice speaking quietly from behind. "(Y/n)?"

Your brows furrowed in irritation. "Go away, Ink."

"(Y/n), please? Listen," he pleaded.

You didn't respond, only closing your eyes. Ink took this as a sign that it was alright. At this point, you couldn't care less. You just wanted to sleep.

He drew in a deep breath. "(Y/n), listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

You angril started speaking. "Then why'd you say-"

"Please, (Y/n). Let me finish," he interrupted you. You listened. "See, a few years ago, something happened to me. Where I lost the ability to, 'feel things' per say. And normally I have these, vials, kind of like human medicines, that help me feel better."

You listened on, slightly intrigued.

"It's not that I can't feel at all, it's just very very very weak. So normally I act somewhat emotionless when I'm not taking my vials." He laughed weakly. "But, when I met you, I started feeling something."

You sat up, feeling skeptical, but still listening. Was this some joke or something? To be honest it sounded like a situation from one of those weird Gacha mini-movies that kids were obsessed with. . .

"I don't know why, but I guess the small piece of me left REALLY wanted to be your friend, and I wasn't used to that. So I tried to ignore it."

There was a pause of silence between the two of you, both pondering what was going on.

"I'm really sorry. I mean it." He shuffled his feet. "And, if you were still up for it, I'd really like to be friends."

He stood there, awaiting your response, when the door opened. You smiled, handing him his gift as he stared back in happiness.

"Merry Christmas, Ink."

"Merry Christmas, (Y/n)."

*****

The 12 of you sat cozily in the living room, all quietly left to your own regards. A few of you read a book, a few of you were chatting quietly. Some were napping (classic), and some were playing addictive mobile games. A few fiddled with their gifts. Horror, for example, ate the brownies. Ink was experimenting with the copic markers with some paper he had received from Blue, as he drew on the floor.

You were chilling next to Geno and Error on one of the other sofas. Ink, noticing how your shoulders touched, looked up from his paper at Error skeptically. "I thought you hated being touched?"

Error looked at you, blushed slightly, and turned back to his new book. "I gUESs i doNt mInD iT."

Ink shrugged, and turned back to his paper.

You set down your phone, and cleared your throat. "Well, uh . . ." Everyone turned to look at you. This made you extremely uncomfortable, but it wasn't too bad since you knew them pretty well. "It's kinda late now and stuff, so i guess just Merry Christmas to everyone as a whole."

"cheers to that," Fell chuckled, holding a mug of eggnog in his hands.

Horror agreed, taking a sip of Eggnog as well from a cup he had just gotten.

The room erupted in greetings for the holidays from everyone, making you sigh in happiness as you turned to look outside the window, Geno doing the same, at the dark night sky, snowfall illuminated by the moon.

You sighed, breathing it in. It started off a bit rocky, and you had some issues along the way, but all-in-all, it was one of your most enjoyable Christmas's to date.

However, your happy thoughts and daydreams were interrupted by the sound of two portals opening, dropping two more skeletons into the room with you.

Everyone immediately stopped in their tracks, turning to look towards the two figures that had just dropped in out of nowhere.

One, goopy and black, was the first to come-to. He sat up, stared around at everyone, and his eyes fell onto you.

"what the fuck?"

*****

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!

I have some bonus chapters for you, which are non-canon. Basically mistletoe moments between (Y/n) and the skeletons!

Basically, if you want, you can choose one of these situations to happen canonically in the story and it shouldn't affect it too much. IF YOU WANT. But not multiple, ONLY ONE!! Okay maybe you could get away with two or three. But seriously, just know that these aren't really supposed to be a part of the original storyline.

This will probably suck but yay enjoy

************

MISTLETOE MOMENTS

************

FRESH

Fresh zoomed down the hallways, you giggling as you cheered on from the sidelines. He was trying out your new gift; which you could tell he liked a LOT based on how he had immediately grabbed you by the hand and led you to an empty hallway to test it out.

He was way better at skateboarding than you had realized. You knew it was a hobby of his, but you didn't know he could do it that well. You, on the other hand, struggled to even stand up on those things without dying.

A fond memory you had as a child, however, was sitting down on it and using your arms to pretty much row your way down the road.

That was, of course, before you crashed into a tree and your parents had to comfort you for 20 minutes so you'd stop bawling your eyes out.

Fresh, unlike child (Y/n), looked like he had been doing this for many years. MANY years.

He had reached the other end of the hallway, before he zoomed back towards you. He let out a laugh.

That was before he stumbled, losing his balance as he tripped over his own feet.

Your eyes widened as he fell, and you rushed forward, catching him in your arms in what looked like a very awkward hug.

"Heh, thanks." He replied, his voice sighing with relief and a touch of awkwardness.

You smiled, replying, "No problem!"

You brought him back up to his feet, and yawned, looking up at the ceiling in the process.

THAT was when you noticed the mistletoe.

Fresh clearly saw something was up, based on your shocked expression as your eyes fell on the ceiling. He followed your gaze, he himself now gaping.

You both looked back down at each other, immediately erupting into hardcore blushes on both ends.

Your face had turned crimson, Fresh's skull turning bright pink as you both stammered to say something. An excuse? A greeting? Honestly neither of you had any clue what to say.

You continued to search silently for something to say, before you sighed, deciding to get this stupid thing over with.

You furrowed your brows, quickly leaning into Fresh's face, much to his perplexity. His skull, already covered in a deep shade of pink, erupted into a heavily saturated magenta.

His brow-bones were raised higher than you even knew possible, although with your eyes squinted shut, you couldn't see.

You leaned back, feeling incredibly awkward on so many levels, before managing out a few words. "I'm... I'm uh . . . I'll just go now and stuff-" You took this opportunity to rush out of the room, leaving a shocked Fresh still attempting to process what had just happened.

A few moments passed in silence, before Fresh brought his hand up to his cheek, feeling the warmth that refused to leave.

Slowly, he smiled, wondering if that could ever happen again.

FELL

"Wait up!" You yelled, chasing after Fell, who was chasing after Mojo. The over-excited puppy had just made the decision to steal a bottle of mustard from Fell, who was now pissed.

You, of course, not wanting Fell to lose his temper at the poor puppy, were currently running after him.

You were out of breath as you ran down the corridor, finally taking a moment to breathe as Fell and Mojo ran into one of the other various rooms. It had the signature sofa, as well as a few shelves and a coffee table.

"now i've got ya, little shit . ." Fell chuckled darkly at the puppy, who was now cowering in a corner, holding a mustard bottle innocently in his jaws.

"Oh hey now, stop that!" You rushed forward, filling the space between Fell and Mojo, gently caressing Mojo's head. "Be nice, he doesn't know he stole something he wasn't supposed to."

"pshh... sure." Fell crossed his arms in skepticism, still staring down the puppy, who now whined sadly.

You turned fully towards the puppy, motioning for him to give back the mustard. Not sure why a dog would want mustard in the first place, but they can be awfully unpredictable little things sometimes.

After retrieving the mustard, you handed it back to Fell. "See? It wasn't that hard. You didn't need to be rude." You picked up Mojo, cradling him gently in your arms.

Fell shrugged, and you sighed, hoping that this was some sort of agreement.

Mojo suddenly started barking towards the ceiling, sniffing it as he attempted to jump up. "Hey now, stop that!-" You looked up towards the ceiling, your face blanching at the sight.

Mistletoe.

Did this mean you had to kiss the dog?-

Fell, noticed it right as you did. You both looked to each other, then to Mojo. Then back to each other, and then back to Mojo.

You both had an unspoken agreement, both leaning in for a kiss. . .

When Mojo had the bright idea to jump in between your faces, now less than two inches apart.

You both erupted into laughter, Mojo giving the two of you kisses. "Does that count?" You snickered.

Fell smiled warmly at the two of you. "i think it does."

CLASSIC

You opened the door into one of the various living rooms softly. The one you all usually used was the homiest and largest, but many of the people, yourself included, preferred to lounge around in one of the other numerous ones. This house was huge for some reason, which was lucky considering that there were 12 of you total. (NOT ANYMORE HEHEHEH)

You cracked the door open wider, revealing Classic, sitting upright on a homey couch as he dozed off. You smiled brightly, tip-toeing your way over to where he sat.

You tried your best to be quiet, cautiously plopping yourself down next to him as you examined him.

"really (y/n)? watching me sleep?" His voice made you jump. "i didn't think you were THAT obsessed with me."

You let out a scoff. "Oh my god, shut up."

"sure. but, for the record, you were the one who watched me sleep. not the other way around."

"Whatever you say."

The two of you sat in a pleasant silence, your thoughts drifting elsewhere as Classic leaned back into the couch, his hands in his pockets.

He turned to you, taking a few moments to examine your features.

Smirking, an idea popped into his head.

He shot you a mischievous smile, as he removed one hand discreetly from his pocket, a blue magical glow emitting from his pointed finger. "hey, (y/n)?"

"Yeah, what's up?" You shook yourself out of your thoughts, turning back to him.

"oh, what do we have here?" Classic turned up to the ceiling, you following his gaze.

There, floating above the two of you, floated a branch of mistletoe, emitting a bluish glow.

"Oh, come on!" You protested, laughing. "No way."

"you know the rules, (y/n)." He smirked.

"Nooooo, I don't care about the rules." You turned back over, arms crossed against your chest as you stared determinedly at the fireplace parallel to the couch.

You felt a small, yet warm peck on the side of your cheek. Your face turned pink, as you rapidly swiveled your head towards Classic.

"unlike you, i follow the rules."

DANCE

You sighed, stretching your arms out above you.

Your eyes were closed as you strolled down the hall, lost in thoughts.

Your shoulder collided with someone else's, and to your surprise, you were bumped over to the side.

You open your eyes, looking up at a confused Dance, who was holding his phone in his hands.

"oh, hey. sorry i guess." He shrugged. "need some help getting up?"

You looked down, realizing you were now sitting on the floor. "Oh, yeah, sure. Thanks!"

He grasped your hand with his free one, helping you up as you were pulled slightly closer to him. Given the strength with which he pulled you up, you felt yourselves collide once again.

"Oh, sorry my bad!" you laughed awkwardly.

"you're fine," he responded.

You both shared a moment of silence, Dance looking at his phone, before his gaze went to the ceiling. "oh hey, look at that."

You looked up towards the ceiling, and you blushed at the sight of the mistletoe that now hung above you.

Damn it! Blue, why did you have to hang this stuff everywhere???

You looked back at Dance, still holding a chilled out expression, as you stammered awkwardly.

"Uhh. . ."

Your thoughts were interrupted as Dance quickly leaned in, giving you a small, yet intimate kiss, before returning his focus to his phone, and walking down the hallway, leaving a frazzled (Y/n) to attempt to comprehend what had just happened.

"I- what-"

DUST

You sighed, walking back from yet another present delivered. You did NOT know what you were getting into when deciding to buy all 11 of them presents...

Either way, at least they were happy. You hoped.

You pulled out your phone, unlocking it while you checked for any notifications.

You found a notification pop up for messages, as you stopped in your tracks and clicked the icon waiting to see who it was from.

You began reading the various messages from Blue (He LOVED to spam people), when you felt a bony hand wrap around your shoulder, pulling you off to the side into Dust's door frame.

Your lips met with Dust's face as he gave you a kiss, your eyes wide open in confusion and shock.

He broke apart, smiling.

"Umm.... the fuck was that for dude?" You looked at him in disbelief, blushing hard.

"oh, sorry. mistletoe." He pointed upwards, before giving you a wave goodbye, a troublesome smile, and shutting the door.

". . .alright???-" You went back to your phone, face still bright red from embarrassment.

You brought a hand to your face, breathing deeply to calm yourself as you made your way back to your room.

ERROR

You ran back into the library, book in hand. You read there all the time, and occasionally Error was there with you. Nobody else used the Library too much, except Lust occasionally stopped by while you were reading to say hi.

Error, who sat in a chair next to a fireplace, looked up from his new book. "hEy."

"Heya, you reading here too?" you asked him.

"yeAh, tHAnkS fOr tHIs bOok. it'S rEalLy NicE." He gave you a rare smile, looking at his book warmly.

"Anytime!" You made your way over to where he sat, and sat down.

"uHhHH.. . ." Error looked at you, a blush settling on his skull.

"What, am I too close?" You fidgeted in the seat you were now squished in with Error, giving him a bit more space.

"nO, it'S nOt tHAt. . . ." Error trailed off, looking up at the ceiling, his face growing as hot as a toaster.

Your brows raised, you trailed his line of sight until you met the ceiling.

And there it was! The mistletoe.

You and Error both looked to each other, your expression a mix between horrified, confused, and shocked.

Error averted his gaze, contemplating something, before quickly shutting his eyes and giving you a kiss.

You leaned back in surprise as Error turned away, mumbling under his breath as he returned back to his book. Noticing his expression, you started laughing.

He turned back up, looking irritated at you. "wHAt???"

You leaned in quickly, giving him a short kiss, leaving him shocked. You went back to look over his shoulder, reading the book.

. . .

"Uh, Error?"

"...wHaT??"

"Flip the page, please."

"oH, rIGht. . ."

LUST

Dust and Classic eyed the two from a distance.

Lust and (Y/n) sat together on a sofa, playing video games together on their phones. Lust laughed, as (Y/n) gasped angrily at her screen, clearly irritated at the video game.

Classic and Dust looked to each other, exchanging glances of mischief, before Dust started levitating a branch of mistletoe.

It slowly glided it's way on top of the two that sat on the couch, dangling above their heads, a desperate attempt to get their attention.

Only after a small piece of pine fell into (Y/n)'s hair, and Lust picked it up gently with confusion, did the two look up and notice the mistletoe.

~~~

You looked up above you, raising your brows at the branch of mistletoe. Lust had seen it too, and the two of you looked at each other.

The two of you leaned in for a kiss, before returning to your video games like nothing had ever happened.

"Jeeze, I can't believe he voted me out... What a jerk."

"I know, right? I hope the imposter kills him," Lust responded nonchalantly.

~~~

Dust and Classic watched on in confusion. No blushing whatsoever?? No awkward exchange? They literally just kissed, and went back to what they were doing.

Dust turned to Classic, mouthing words of confusion. Classic shrugs, and he looked back over at (Y/n) and Lust. Dust silently facepalmed to himself at their failed attempt of causing some trouble.

GENO

The snow fell softly onto your frost-bitten nose, as you walked with Geno down the snowy trail.

You were back near your favorite place, with the trees towering over you.

You rubbed your mittens together, feeling cold. Geno looked over at you, concerned, "You ok (Y/n)?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just a little cold." You smiled.

Geno looked down for a moment, hesitating as he thought of something. You watched him curiously, as he sighed, and unwrapped the red, worn scarf that was tightly around his neck.

To your surprise, he stepped in front of you, wrapping it gently around yours. He stepped back, finished. "Better?"

"Hah, yeah, actually. Thanks!" You gave me a cheerful smile, as you continued to walk down the path together.

You stopped though, when a tree caught your eye. While the rest of the forest was bare, this one tree was bright green, little red orbs littering the branches.

You grasped Geno's hand, running over to it, despite his protesting. "(Y/n), w-wait!"

You brought him to the tree, crimson settling on his cheekbones. "What, why? I just thought this tree was pretty." You looked up, smiling.

". . .(Y/n). . ."

"Err, what?" You cocked your head.

"Um, that's mistletoe-"

"Oh-" You suddenly felt your face heating up in embarrassment, as you brought your woolen mittens to your face. "Oh gosh, now I'm embarrassed. My bad, my bad!-" You were interrupted by Geno giving you a soft peck on your left cheek, holding the mitten that once covered it in his gloved hand.

He stepped back, still feeling extremely awkward. "Umm. . . Should we head back now?"

You blinked, before grinning widely. "Sure!"

On the way back, the two of you held hands the entire time, the snowflakes falling softly onto your faces as you left a trail of footprints in the snow behind you. . .

BLUEBERRY

You ran into the kitchen, Blue running behind you.

"See? I told you there were cinnamon buns. They're really good too!" You laughed, out of breath.

"OH, YOU WERE RIGHT!" He smiled brightly at you, while you both stood in front of the counter.

You looked up, seeing a forest-green out of your peripheral vision. Your face blushed heavily, and Blue followed your gaze in confusion. His eyes widened, a deep shade of cyan settling on his skull as he returned his gaze back to you.

"U-UMM. . . SORRY HUMAN, I PUT MISTLETOE EVERYWHERE AS A.. UM.. JOKE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO IF YOU DON'T WA-" His nervous voice was interrupted as you kissed him quickly, smiling all the while.

"It's fine Blue, I don't mind! It's Christmas after all. Consider that your present," you winked.

Blue stood there gaping, before his eyes turned into stars and he smiled adorably. He nodded fast at you, his hands on his cheeks as he ran out of the room.

"Umm.. that was weird, but more cinnamon buns for me." You turned back around to the counter, preparing yourself a plate.

HORROR

You burst through the door, interrupting Horror as he munched on some tasty brownies. "Horror! Come on, there are a few cookies left!"

He dropped his brownie, which he was holding midway to his face. "wait, really??"

"Yep, come on! I'm gonna eat them all if you don't get there fast enough." You smirked, running down the hall.

Horror, being the cheater he is, had already teleported there by the time you reached the counter, gasping for breath. "How did you beat me- oh wait, are you kidding?" You frowned, stomping over to where he stood and snatched the box out of his hands. "Cheater!"

You waited for a response, but Horror was too busy staring up at the ceiling. "Umm, hello?" You looked up, and your eyes widened at the sight of the mistletoe branch that was hanging there.

DAMNIT BLUE!! Why'd you put this stuff literally EVERYWHERE???

Before you realized what was happening, Horror had given you a kiss on the cheek.

Your face grew warm as your eyes widened yet again, and in the blink of an eye Horror was gone.

You brought a hand to where he had kissed you, before you realized-

"HORROR, WHY'D YOU STEAL MY COOKIES!!!"

INK

You and Ink walked down the hall, your hands clasped behind your back with your eyes closed.

You and Ink were trying to find a place to chat, without disturbing the others.

There were TONS of rooms in this house, but you knew of one that was pretty large. Ink was currently following you, as you led the way.

You ran up to a door, ushering ink to come over to you as you opened it.

Inside, was similar to the main living room, but slightly bigger and more of an event kind of room.

You shut the door behind you as Ink followed in after.

"Okay, sooo. . . What'd you want to talk about?"

Ink didn't respond.

"...Hello?"

Still no response.

"Umm, Ink? You alive there buddy?"

You waved a hand in front of his face, his eyes glued to the ceiling. You were both in the center of the room, and above you was a chandelier.

Hanging on the chandelier, was a small branch of the one and only; mistletoe.

You looked back down at Ink, who seemed to be looking anywhere at you.

"Oh- Um......" You chuckled nervously, placing a hand on the back of your neck as you struggled to maintain your composure.

Ink looked back to you, clearly feeling just as awkward, before he slowly leaned in and gave you a small kiss on the lips.

You returned it quietly, still feeling extremely nervous while your face lit on fire.

The two of you broke apart, your cheeks both ablaze with color. Ink had a rainbow, while yours was a rosy shade between red and pink.

"Umm.. hehe, so, what did you want to talk to me about?"

*****

Whew ok finally done with those; next up, for the final part, my friend @MoondreamTheHybrid is making a small piece about how ink gets murdered. Apparently some people still hate him (woops)

(we made this on a shared doc and I'm HERE!!! So let's murder a rainbow boi. This is me letting out the pent up rage I have because of this week.) -moondream

SO to all of you people still mad at him, HERE YOU GO!

*****

You still weren't very happy with Ink. That was an understatement. You loathed him still. You'd send him to Saturn if you could, but alas, you were but a mere mortal.

That didn't mean you couldn't exact other ways of revenge. And sometimes you were petty, and this was definitely one of those times. "Peace is always an option"? Psh! Murder is also always an option, and the right option.

"Hey, Ink? Could I talk to you for a moment?" You asked, voice calm. Most of the others were out and about, and usually this room was left alone, so nobody would walk in to see this go down.

"Uh... Sure?" Ink slowly walked into the room, not noticing your hands behind your back. You slipped around to close and lock the door– not like that mattered, the others could teleport.

Carefully tightening your grip on the object behind your back, you gave Ink a bright smile he couldn't tell was fake. "Great! So, question of the day! On a scale of one to ten, how much do you fear death? Ten is it's my worst nightmare, and one is I would welcome it with open arms," you said.

Ink looked slightly concerned. "I'd say probably about seven?" he responded. You nod, forcing yourself to keep a calm facade.

"Oof, that's pretty high..." you sigh, head tilting. "However, I'm still not sorry."

"Not sorry about wha-?" Ink hardly finished before you rushed forward, revealing the knife you'd hidden behind your back. While he'd usually dodge, he was too shocked this time. You managed twenty-six quick stabs before he even comprehended what was happening.

An insane smile reached your face as you kicked him down, knife above where a heart would usually be. "Not sorry for this. I told you something that I would never tell anybody, and then you said we were never friends." You pushed the knife down, twisting it as Ink started to turn to some sort of dust.

"Wh-why??" Ink asked.

"Are you mentally deficient? I just told you, you idiot!!" you snapped. "Bye-bye, rainbow asshole."

The skeleton fully turned to dust as you stared down at the pathetic look on his face. "Au revoir, lucky charm bitch. The holy Froot Loop gods will send you to hell, you rip-off leprechaun."

It was convenient that Ink had turned to dust. You simply grabbed the vacuum cleaner, vacuumed his remains up, and put them in the dumpster outside. When the others got back and asked what you were up too, you simply said you had a bit of an art mishap and had to clean up, and ended up cleaning the whole house while you were at it.

~~~

Annnnd back to me! Merry Christmas (And happy holidays to everyone who celebrates something else, i for one celebrate hanukkah) and happy new year!!!


	23. || That's a Lot of Skeletons!! ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'll start doing summaries :P
> 
> NIGHTY NOODLE DOODLE AND DREAMY WEAMY BOY HAVE ENTERED THE BATTLE!!! What will y/n do next?? :ooooooo
> 
> -LOUD GASPING-
> 
> yeah ok ill stop now lol

“you’re joking.” Nightmare’s voice echoed through the dining room, the 14 of you seated at the table. All was silent, as you and many other sanses cowered under his intimidating glare. His one visible eye scowled at the group sitting at the table. Everyone except for Dream looked as if they were being scolded by their furious mother after stealing her credit card for vbucks.

You had earlier found out the names of the two new faces; Dream and Nightmare. After they had appeared, the room had quickly gone into chaos. Luckily no blood was drawn. Except for Fell, who was hit by Lust for some reason? Who knows.

(Between you and me, Reader: Lust saw an opportunity, and he took it! *wink*)

Nightmare looked like the traditional Sans, except….. Erm, goopier. He was entirely black with a teal glow surrounding him, the same color of his eyes. He donned a very stoic yet annoyed expression, kind of like Dust but slightly more menacing. Nightmare had 5 tentacles protruding from his back also. You couldn’t help but silently snort at how he resembled something out of a really messed up hentai. . .

Something that intrigued you about him the most was how the others were affected by his presence. As soon as he appeared, a good few of the skeletons’ faces had blanched, as they began to nervously sweat. Specifically, Error, Fell, Horror, and Dust. It was pretty strange, but you felt pretty confident in your prediction that they had a past together.

Nightmare was a polar opposite of his brother Dream. He radiated positive energy, in contrast to Nightmare’s pessimistic aura. He had a bright color scheme, and a smile on his face. It was funny how much he resembled Blue, actually. The two made eye contact multiple times though, along with Ink. 

You figured it was safe to say plenty of the guys here knew the two newcomers. You weren’t sure how, when, or why, but given how scary Nightmare seemed, you were content staying ignorant for now.

“ink? explain. now.” Nightmare frowned, his piercing glower settling unblinkingly onto a very flustered Ink.

“Uhhh, so you seee…” Ink stuttered. He nervously chuckled, as he attempted to come up with a satisfactory explanation.

“spit it out, rainbow prick.”

Ink flinched. “Basically I was running through the AU codes which I had found. I didn’t have access to them before and, if I’m honest, didn’t know they existed.” He let out a lighthearted chuckle, quickly silenced by Nightmare’s eye narrowing. “I was playing around with a few buttons that could teleport people from one AU to another, and . . . Here we are?”  
Nightmare paused for a moment, contemplating his words. Dream watched on in silence, as did the remainder of the table. Geno gave Ink a reassuring smile.

“alright, how do we get out of here?” Nightmare questioned. Dream looked around as well, waiting for a response.

“UMMM, ABOUT THAT…” Blue chimed in nervously. “......WE DON’T REALLY KNOW.”

Nightmare let out a loud groan, and you raised a brow as Horror flinched. “are you serious?? so i’m stuck here? fucking fabulous.” Nightmare scowled. “oh, and who’s she?”

Eyes all turned to you, as you sweated under the expectant looks from Nightmare and Dream, and the curious ones from the rest. You took a deep breath, and tried to sound as confident as possible while you spoke. “Uh, Hi! I’m (Y/n). I’m from another AU, but somehow ended up here with all of them.” You gestured to everyone else at the table.

Dream beamed. “Nice to meet you, (Y/n)!”

Looking at him gave you butterflies from the happiness that seemed to ooze out of him. You couldn’t help but smile back, giving a delighted giggle despite yourself. Why did this guy make you feel so good??

“UHH, (Y/N)?” Blue snapped you out of your daydream. 

“Huh? What? Sorry.” You shook yourself out of thoughts. “So, umm… yeah. Nice to meet you too!” you said awkwardly, fidgeting your thumbs.

But, hey, I made a good impression, right? I think… I mean, I sounded confident. Wait, what if it was too confident? Nightmare seems to be irritated easily.. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Your insecurities ran through your mind, as Blue broke the awkward silence that had lingered in the air. “ANYWAYS, DREAM AND NIGHTMARE! WE CAN GET YOU ROOMS.”

“Wait, Blue,” Lust spoke up. “The hallway might not have enough rooms.”

Blue thought about this, before speaking. “YEAH, MAYBE, BUT THERE AREN’T ANY OTHER BEDROOMS IN THE HOUSE. THEY WILL JUST HAVE TO SHARE.” Blue let out a shrug and then a smile, before standing up and motioning the others to follow him.

“I’m heading to my room too, so I’ll just walk with you I guess.” You stood up as your chair squeaked against the floor, and gave the three of them a smile. 

Only two of them smiled back.

Another chair squeaking against the floor was heard, as Fresh stood up from his seat as well. “I’ll come too. It’s been a while, my radical brosephs.” He shot finger guns at Nightmare, who audibly groaned. Dream shot him finger guns back, and Blue just smiled.

Fresh ran over to your side, giving you a smile of his own. You looked towards him, returning it, before another three chairs aggressively squeaked against the ground.

“i’ll come too.”

“I’ll come too.”

“i’ll come too.”

Fell, Lust, and Dance all stood up in unison, before turning to each other. They sent each other a few silent glares, before they all began to rush across the table towards you and Fresh.

Once they had gotten there (with a few stumbles along the way), Fell and Lust sent you smiles and thumbs up. You awkwardly returned them, slightly confused at their enthusiasm.

Nightmare silently took note of this, Dream doing the same.

“COME ON GUYS, LET’S GO. WE NEED TO FIGURE OUT WHO IS SHARING WHAT ROOMS.” Blue crossed his arms against his chest, staring determinedly at the 5 of you huddled up together.

“Oh, yeah. Let’s go.” You jogged up to Blue, and all of you began your walk down the hall

~~~

“SO, DREAM, WANNA SHARE A ROOM WITH ME?” Blue ran up to Dream’s side, brightly smiling at him.

“Of course! Are you sure?”

“DEFINITELY!” Blue cheered, picking up his pace as he walked down the hall, before reaching a door. “HERE ARE THE ROOMS. NIGHTMARE, WHO ARE YOU GOING TO BUNK WITH?”

“i’ll bunk with (y/n).”

Lust choked, Fell coughed, Dance’s eyes widened, and Fresh’s expression fell in disbelief. Blue hesitated for a moment, nearly tripping over. Nightmare smiled smugly to himself at everyone’s reactions: just as he had suspected.

“Wait, Nightmare, are you sure about this?” Lust chuckled nervously. “I mean, she moves in her sleep a lot and occasionally talks from what I've heard.”

“. . .you guys watch her sleep?” Nightmare raised a browbone.

“What? No, no, it’s not like that.” Lust raised his hands in defense.

“sure sounds like it. (y/n), or whatever your name is, show me your room.” Nightmare teleported over to you, before grabbing your wrist, motioning for you to lead the way. The rest of your menagerie gaped at the gesture, before you nervously pointed to your room.

“Uh, sure. This way.” You made your way over to your room, Nightmare following close behind. You gave a small and nervous gaze to the others, before shutting the door behind the two of you. “Umm, you sure you want to bunk here? Also, there’s only one bed.”

“i’m sure. and also, we can just share it.”

You scoffed. “Okay, yeah, no. We can either get another one or someone can sleep on the floor.”

“guess you’re sleeping on the floor tonight, this is pretty comfy.” Nightmare smirked as he plopped himself comfortably down on your bed, pleased at your irritated twitching face.

COCKY BASTARD!!

“I’ll ask Blue if there’s another mattress.” You inched away from him, glaring. Who does he think he is?? Ink was bad enough…

“sure you don’t want to share the bed with me, sweetheart?” He grinned, waiting for your reaction.

WHAT THE FUCKKK

You groaned at your face heating up like a toaster, before slamming the door behind you. Nightmare was left to laugh loudly to himself, as you ran to ask Blue for a spare mattress.

You knocked on the familiar door, and then entered his neat room. Blue and Dream were chatting amongst themselves, before you interrupted it quickly. “Blue, fast. I need a spare mattress.”

Blue shrugged. “I don’t know, you could check the storage room though.”

Lust zoomed right next to you, wheezing as he attempted to regain the ability to breathe. “I CAN HELP (Y/N)!” He shouted, a bit too excited. “The last thing I need is for you to share a bed with that asshole…” He repeated the last part quietly to himself.

“Uhh, nice. I just need a mattress.” You pointed to where storage was, and the two of you sprinted off down the hallway.

Soon enough, your speedy footsteps had brought you to the storage room. It was a pretty large room, with stacks upon stacks of bins. A dedicated corner contained boxes full of blankets, pillows, sheets, and, VIOLA! A spare mattress.

You grinned as you rushed in, attempted to lift the mattress with brute force.

“Hey, stop, I’ve got magic. Chill, (Y/n).” Lust smirked, making a point to show how effortlessly he could lift the mattress with his powers. You scowled, before running back to the room. “Hey, (Y/n), wait up!-”

~~~

“Okay, happy now?” You gestured to Nightmare, a glower still on your face.

Your favorite goopy noodle inspected the mattress carefully. You had neatly made the bed, praying that he wouldn’t still want to use yours. “yeah, it isn’t bad. yours is comfier, but this will do.”

You sighed in relief, as he hopped into the bed. “Umm, what are you doing?” you asked quizzically.

“trying to sleep. what does it look like? it’s 11:00 at night.” Nightmare buried himself under covers.

“...I need to change.” You frowned.

“i won’t peek, go ahead.”

“Oh, yeah, I don’t trust you on that one.” You scoffed, going to your dresser and rummaging through a drawer to grab a change of clothes. “I’m going to change in my bathroom.”

“don’t you mean, -our- bathroom?” He chuckled lightly to himself smugly.

“MY bathroom.” You repeated, still scowling at his laughing figure under the blanket. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

You ran into your bathroom, locking the door behind you for good measure, before changing into some cozy pajamas. By cozy pajamas, I mean a hoodie, underwear, and some shorts since you had an unwanted guest here.

You finished changing with a yawn, as you walked back into your room. You slipped under the covers of your own bed. The lights had already been turned off., which you assumed was Nightmare’s doing.

“Sweet dreams,” You yawned, closing your eyes as you hugged a pillow comfortingly to your body in an effort to reassure yourself yet keep warm.

There was a small, hesitant silence, before Nightmare chuckled and returned your wishes. “sweet dreams.”

*****  
ayee 2 chapters in one day

Happy holidays :D


	24. Sweet Dreams and Bloodstained Sheets

“(Y/n), are you coming?” your friend Anna called from the driveway. You peeked out the door, staring at the various pillows by the road. An empty ice cream truck stood outside, surrounded by the other girls at the sleepover, and then Elsa and Hans watching them, hand in hand.

“Yeah, hold on! I’m coming!” You shut the door behind you, running down the driveway in your rainbow dash onesie. You looked down around you at all of the strange pillows.”

~~~

“...so this is what (y/n) dreams about?” Nightmare watched from a distance, as she ran down the driveway in a my little pony onesie. “why is she 9 years old here?? and why are there disney characters?” He continued to stare.

~~~

You ran up to Elsia, who stood by her parents, Elsa and Hans. “Elsia, can I have ice cream too?”

“Sure!” She smiled, before using her ultimate goddess magical powers to summon a popsicle for you.

“Thanks Elsia!”

“No problem (Y/n)!”

You turned back to the rest of the girls, and began to eat your popsicle. They all chatted amongst themselves, having a great time. It was Elsia’s birthday! You turned back around to see Elsia, looking at her parents. 

“Mommy? Can I?” she asked softly. Her mother, Elsa, looked to her father, Hans. They exchanged glances and nods, before Elsa gave Elsia her approval. Elsia smirked, and then everyone was magically flown up onto the ceiling. But it wasn’t a ceiling anymore, IT WAS A DEADLY OBSTACLE COURSE!!!

~~~

“what??? i’ve seen some weird dreams, but what the fuck is this??” Nightmare watched on as (Y/n) was floated up onto a ceiling, and the house disappeared from underneath her. Underneath of the rundown, old playground obstacle course, was a lake of toxic waste. Nightmare looked down to find himself standing on a small pedestal, raised just enough as to not touch the waste. He looked back up, to see what her reaction to it was.

~~~

As soon as you had landed on that playground you knew…

YOU HAD TO BEAT IT!!!

You immediately ran forward, jumping onto yellow, dirty monkey bars. You cautiously made your way down them, before walking a tight rope. A few other various children were scattered along the raised playground equipment, whispering to each other because they didn’t know how to get across. You finally reached the end of the tightrope, seeing Elsia in the distance!

“Oh my god, i have to stop her!!” Your childish voice rang through the dramatic background noise, as you jumped off of the tightrope and onto a raised platform connected to a few other monkey bars. Two boys were staring at the ones that led to Elsia, mumbling about how hard they were and how they couldn’t cross them.

You smirked, and hopped onto the monkey bars.

“Wow, look at her go!”

“She’s soooooooooooooooooooooooo cool!”

You finished the monkey bars, striking a dramatic pose before turning back to Elsia. She stood on a small, flat wooden square, which had ropes on the corners that went upwards and into a hot air balloon. 

~~~

Nightmare, throughout this whole fiasco, was watching in confusion and amusement. He had planned to come to your dreams and make them bad, but he wasn’t sure what he could do when your dreams already looked like they were on crack.

~~~

“Elsia! You have to stop this!” You shouted, throwing your fists into the air. 

“NEVER!!!” 

You frowned, and hopped onto the small air balloon with her. She pulled out a knife, and swung at you. You fell backwards, shrieking as you clung onto a rope. She smirked, cutting the rope, as you fell backwards. Everything went into slow motion, as you turned to your right. A massive, floating head turned towards you, its eyes glowing red. The world went monochrome, the only color being the red eyes. He mumbled something, as the two of you closed your eyes in sync, the world growing black….

~~~

You sat up with a start, and with confusion. You turned to your right, and Nightmare had just woken up as well. He now stared at you with perplexity.

“Ummm… Why are you looking at me like that?”

“.........no reason?” he said, uncertainly.

“Uh, ok then. I want froot loops.” You hopped out of bed. Nightmare shrugged, and laid back down, facing the other way. You stood up, before turning around. You stopped dead in your tracks, staring at it.

The puddle of blood on your sheets.

You knew you had been getting cramps the past few weeks, but…. The day had finally come.

You groaned loudly, covering up the stain with your blanket as you realized Nightmare still shared a room with you. What an asshole.

“Nightmare?”

“i’m sleeping. shut up.”

“You need to leave my room.”

“why.”

“Because I said so. Stop asking, just go.”

“one, it’s our room. two, no.”

“PLEAASSEEE don’t make me explain it to you. Go, now!” You frowned.

Nightmare sat up, staring at you. “is there something you’re hiding in here?”

“No dude, just go!” You crossed your arms.

“i take that as a yes. what is it?” He smirked, looking at you curiously.  
“Nothing, it’s literally nothing!” You instinctively laid a hand over your bed sheets. “I just, uh… need to dress and take a shower.”

“what’s that under your bed sheets? you seem like you want to hide it, whatever it is. must be scandalous.”

“It’s LITERALLY NOT. I am LOSING PATIENCE. JUST GO.” You started shouting, praying he wouldn’t try to come over.

“lemme see, lemme see.” He teleported over to you, before laughing as he smacked you away with a tentacle.

“WAIT NO DON’T-” You shouted, but it was too late.

HE HAD SEEN.

“um..” he looked down at the bedsheets in confusion. “are you hurt or something?”

“JUST GO!!!” You hopped up, shoving him away before pushing him out of the room.

He peeked back in. “where’d the blood come from?”

“PERIOD. NOW GO.” You slammed the door shut, locking it as you grumbled to yourself.

This was going to be a looong day.

*****

Nightmare sighed, standing outside the door. Swap and Geno simultaneously left their rooms. 

“DID SOMETHING HAPPEN? I HEARD SHOUTING?”

“Yeah, me too.” 

Geno and Blue frowned at each other, before looking back to Nightmare. Dream followed Blue out of his room, looking at Nightmare as well.

“she didn’t want me to look at her bed sheets. i did anyways, obviously, but i found blood. when i asked her where it came from she just yelled ‘period’ and locked me out. not sure what she meant by that though.”

“‘PERIOD’, HUH? SOUNDS WEIRD… MAYBE SHE MEANT THE DOT AT THE END OF THE SENTENCE?” Blue shrugged, looking to Geno, Dream, and Nightmare.

“Maybe, but what would cause her to have blood on her sheets?” Geno responded.

“FAIR POINT. NIGHTMARE, DID SHE HAVE ANY VISIBLE WOUNDS?”

“no, not that i’m aware of.”

A door slammed open, as a grumbling Fell stepped out of his room, a yawning puppy at his feet. “what the fuck is all this ruckus? some people are trying to sleep, ya know.”

“NIGHTMARE GOT YELLED AT BY (Y/N) BECAUSE HE FOUND BLOOD ON HER SHEETS THAT SHE SAID WAS FROM A ‘PERIOD.’” Blue responded, not missing a beat.

“..’period?’ like, the dot that goes at the end of your sentence thingies?” Fell asked, picking up Mojo from the ground.

“I guess, we don’t really know.” Geno added.

“strange. maybe we can ask her once she’s done doing whatever she’s doing.” Fell responded.

“YEAH, LET’S ASK AS SOON AS SHE’S DONE WITH HER SHOWER.”

Another door creaked open, as Dust and Ink emerged from their rooms.

Dust yawned. “what’s this about (y/n) showering?”

Ink looked to them, waiting for a response.

“I think (Y/n) yelled at Nightmare when he found blood on her sheets, which she said came from a period.” Dream spoke up.

“WE WERE GONNA ASK HER ABOUT IT AFTER HER SHOWER.”

“ah, makes sense.” Dust yawned, before going back into his room, shutting the door behind him. “keep it down,” his muffled voice shouted through the walls.

~~~

You left your bathroom, a towel wrapped around your body. You groaned, knowing you would have to put on a pad. You would use tampons, but you were out at the moment. What especially sucks, is that you got to hide your pads from your new roommate. Yay.  
You quickly brought your change of clothes back into the bathroom, emerging from it a few minutes later. You ran out of your room, and down the hallway. You wanted some froot loops.

Instead, you found yourself greeted by a few confused and curious skeletons at the doorway to the living room.

“(Y/N)! ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT’S A PERIOD? WHY DID YOU YELL AT NIGHTMARE OVER BLOOD ON YOUR SHEETS?” Blue practically strangled you, grabbing your shoulders and frantically shaking your for answers.

“Okay, hold on, what? Slow down.” You stepped backwards.

“Nightmare told us there was blood on your sheets, and that you didn’t want him to see it. You said it came from a period. What is that?” Geno asked calmly.

You blinked.

“Hold on- none of you know what a period is?”

They all shook their heads and the blood drained from your face.

“Oh boyy…….. Do you want an explanation that badly?”

They all nodded vigorously.

“You all are weird, but sit down.” You sighed, leading them to the couch.

~~~

“Okay, so!” You clapped your hands together, dreading having to explain this to them. “NONE of you know what a period is? WHATSOEVER?”

“NO, SHOULD WE?” Blue asked.

“Is it something bad?” Ink added.

“Uhh… I mean no, and sort of.” You responded. “Basically, oh jesus… umm.. So, every human has a reproductive system. Do you all know what that is?”

“It’s what humans use to um…… procreate, right?” Geno spoke.

“is a period what you get when you have sex?” Nightmare butted in, and the whole room either choked, blushed, or hid their face.

You laughed, your face blushing tremendously. “Oh my god no, you actually don’t get it when you, are um… preggo. Basically in the FEMALE reproductive system, the uterus, once a month um… sheds its, uh, lining?”

“What does that mean?” Dream cocked his head.

“Ummmm….. It, it means…”

“spit it out (y/n), it can't be that bad.”

“YEAH, I’M SURE IT’S PROBABLY NOTHING SERIOUS!”

“OKAY FINE IT MEANS I'M BLEEDING OUT OF MY GIRL PARTS FOR A WEEK.” You shouted, closing your eyes. You were so done with life right now.

“WHAT??? OH MY GOD WE NEED TO CALL AN AMBULANCE!” Blue stood up, shrieking in terror. The rest of the room was in similar shock.

“Wait, oh my god, Blue, it’s natural. Every girl gets it, calm down.” You reassured him, laughing to yourself at his reaction. “I won’t DIE from it, it’s just very very annoying. And also, we don’t really talk about it with the, um…. Opposite sex.” You laughed nervously.

“OH. SO YOU WON’T DIE?” Blue asked.

“Nope, I’ll be fine. Mostly.” You mumbled the last part to yourself.

“THAT’S GOOD.” Blue sat down.

“by annoying, what does that entail?” Nightmare spoke up.

“Hmm, well basically it comes with a plethora of symptoms. Basically I get VERY painful cramps, I get terrible mood swings, random food cravings occasionally, and a whole slew of other things. Since I’m like, losing blood, I also get pretty tired and I constantly feel nauseous.” You spoke.

“That sounds terrible!” Ink said.

“What? I mean, I’ve had it every month for the past 10 years. It sucks, but you get used to it.” You yawned.”

“I’m sorry, that sounds so sad!” Dream frowned. “Is there something I can do to help?”

Your eyes widened, and you laughed. “No, seriously, guys, it isn’t that big of a deal. I get it every single month. It’s pretty annoying, but really it’s fine.” You raised your hands in front of you.  
“NONSENSE! ARE YOU IN PAIN NOW? I WILL GET YOU FROOT LOOPS AND MEDICINE!” Blue stood up, shouting determinedly.

Dream mimicked him. “Me too!”

Ink stood up as well. “I wanna help too!”

Geno shyly stood up. “I mean, I can help too if you need it.”

You gaped. “Literally, it’s fine. Calm down.”

“I know, but it still sounds painful! I wanna at least try to make it better.” Ink smiled at you.

You smiled back, silently very warmed at their reactions.

“want some mustard?” Fell held out a bottle.

“Uh, thanks for the offer, but I’m good. Thankyou, though.” You softly pushed it back towards him with a smile.

“meh, more for me.” He grinned, and proceeded to chug it. 

You let out a small laugh, standing up. “Anyways, I think I might go take a-”

You were interrupted by a door opening loudly. Lust and Dust (HAHA RHYME) walked in together. 

“What are we talking about? Also, good morning (Y/n).” Lust smiled at you.

“(Y/N)’S PERIOD!” Blue shouted. You facepalmed, and sighed.

“Um… I’ll just go now.” You left the room, which was filled with Lust and Dust’s confusion as well as their bickering.

You returned to your room, shutting the door behind you. You plopped on to your bed, groaning, knowing that you would have to change your bloodstained sheets.

The door opened without warning, and you sat up. Nightmare walked in, before sitting down on his bed, staring at you.

“What do you want?” You glared at him.

“sheesh, so cold. it’s my room too, remember?” He smirked.

“I don’t care. Go away.” You flipped onto your stomach, burying your head in your pillow.

“when you said mood swings you really weren’t kidding…” he grumbled. The two of you shared a moment of silence, before he spoke up again. “hey, why did you dream about a disney princess’s daughter murdering you at a sleepover?”

“Huh? What do you mean?” You sat up. “I don’t remember my dream from last night.”

“...you, you don’t?” He stared at you, perplexed. “if any dream was considered memorable, then it would be yours.”

You shrugged. “I dunno. How would you know anyways?”

“i can go into people’s dreams and make them sad. i planned to do that to yours, but i wasn’t sure what else i could do that hadn’t already been done…. do you do drugs before you fall asleep each night or something?”

“Okay one, that’s cool. Two, that’s mean. Three, that’s rude. I can’t control what I dream, and I SAY NO TO DRUGS!” You shouted. “NOW LET ME SLEEP!”

“jesus, okay… calm down.” He stood up, before teleporting out of the room.

“Finally.” You smiled into your pillow hugging another one tightly as you closed your eyes.

You got a few moments of well earned sleep…

Aaaand then Blue barged in.

“HEY (Y/N!)” 

You groaned loudly.

“Whhhhaaaaaaaatt…..” You grumbled. “Everything started hurting suddenly and I’m mad now.”

“I COME BEARING FROOT LOOPS!”

You sat up quickly. “That changes things. I love you. Give now.”

He smiled, running over to you, when he handed you a bowl of froot loops. You gasped. “Yay!” You leaned over towards him, giving him a peck on the cheek which left him a flustered mess as you started eating your beloved froot loops.

“N...N-NEED ANYTHING, UM… ELSE? (Y/N)?” he stuttered out.

“Nah, you’re already an angel. Don’t worry.” You smiled at him.

“O-OK. I’LL GO NOW AND LET YOU UM, SLEEP, AND THINGS. GOODBYE HU- (Y/N)!” He nervously giggled, running out of the room.

You sighed, looking down at the bowl he had given you. He’s so cute. And responsible. You were neither of these things yourself, so you had to give him kudos for that.

You happily munched on some more of your froot loops, pulling your phone from your nightstand. You unlocked it checking your notifications.

You received a few chats in the group chat.

Geno: Hey (Y/n), you alright?

Geno: Oh shoot I meant to PM you

Horror: Why wouldn’t (Y/n) be ok?

Blue: HER PERIOD PROBABLY

Dust: what is a period?

Lust: lmao wait for real? None of you know??

Dream: Blue, Ink, Geno, Nightmare, Fell, and I do. (Y/n) explained it to us.

Nightmare: Um, why am I added into here?

Dream: Lighten up, brother! It’s fun!

Nightmare: Don’t call me that.

Nightmare has left the chat.

Dance: shut up my phone is exploding

You: Umm…. Can we talk about something else? 

Ink: What did I come back to?

Blue: Idk

You shut off your phone, muting it in the process. This was annoying. Kind of funny nonetheless, but annoying. A soft knock came from your door, before Lust walked in.

“Hey (Y/n)? I heard that you’re on your period.”

“OH MY GOD SHUT UP.” You threw a pillow at him. “WHY IS IT SUCH A BIG DEAL.”

“Oh- yep, I’ll just be going now.” He left the room quickly.

You felt another pang where your uterus was, and you sighed. You smushed your face into your pillows, as you drifted into sleep….

You awoke in a field of buttercups and other flowers. Bright colors were all around you, and it was sunny. 

“Heya (Y/n)!” Dreams voice called behind you. You stood up, and turned to him.

“Umm… where am I?”

“I made your dream pretty, since you seemed a little, um… mad.”

“Wow, uh.. Thanks?” You looked around, squinting at the sun. “It’s, um, very thoughtful of you.”

He frowned. “Do you not like it?”

“Oh, no no no. It’s pretty. Just, um… bright.” you answered.

“Oh, ok then.”

You woke up. Great.

As much as you appreciate their consideration, you just wanted alone time.

You felt your anger explode when your door opened, and a boisterous voice shouted.

“YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHATS UP MY DIGGITY DANG BROSKIS.” Fresh busted into the room. “HEARD YOU WEREN’T FEELING TOO RADICAL TODAY, FIGURED YOU MIGHT WANNA PLAY A GAME OR SOM-”

“I JUST WANT TO FUCKING SLEEP GODDAMNIT!” You shrieked, tossing yet another pillow his way. Fresh dodged it, and it smacked Error in the face.

“uMmm… wHAt’S hApPEnInG?” He removed the pillow.

“GET OUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!” You screamed at them, and they listened.

You stood up, and walked over to a wall. You then started banging your head against it, chanting some calming mantras.

“I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life…”

~~~~~

The 13 skeletons combined all stood in the hallway. Blue sighed, listening to your repeated muffled head banging and chanting.

“SHE’S BEEN DOING THAT THE PAST 10 MINUTES.”

“I tried giving her happy dreams, it didn’t help.” Dream frowned.

“Well, maybe we can do something else nice for her?” Geno added.

“have you considered leaving her alone?” Everyone turned to stare at Nightmare. “i mean, she looks like she just wants some alone time. i think as much as she appreciates you all, she’s mad right now.”

“I mean, he could be right.” Everyone turned to look at Ink.

“SO.. WE LEAVE HER BE FOR A DAY OR TWO?” Blue cocked his head.

“guess so.” Fell responded.

~~~  
THE NEXT DAY  
~~~

Lust stood in the kitchen, perking up as he watched you enter it.

“Hey (Y/-” he stopped dead in his tracks as you gave him a piercing glare, your bloodshot eyes boring into his soul. You slowly yawned, pouring yourself a bowl of froot loops as you rubbed the bags under them.

“(Y/…. (Y/n)..?” He said nervously.

You groaned. “Oh my god SHUT UP. I’m sorry that was rude and stuff. BUT IM TIREDDD ASGHJDKASGTDHFJAWTGHDFGHAWFJEDGAGHDRFAWGHJFDGHAWSFDGHWAF”

“OKAY I’M SORRY!” He ran out of the room, leaving you alone in peace with your froot loops.

“Finally, I can be at peace…”

*****  
The end. The dream in the beginning is one i actually had. Im on my period so im pissed for no reason and felt like writing this. Thanks moondream for editing ADJKLYDTKSGHJAFHASTJFD


	25. A New Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eee

You shut your book loudly with an irritated sigh, pouting as you leaned back into the soft couch cushions that supported you. You had just finished your book - and you were not happy.

It isn’t that the book is BAD, per say, quite the opposite actually. You loved the book so much you were extremely depressed now that it's done. 

You stood up, rushing to your room. You had a few books stored by your bed, but you wanted to see if there was anything interesting to read.

Pounding footsteps echoed through the hallway as you reached your door, opening it before walking in. 

Your least favorite goopy skeleton sat on his bed scrolling through his phone as you entered. He looked up at you.

“hey.”

You, of course, didn’t acknowledge his existence and continued on your way as you rummaged through cluttered bins of your things as you checked the titles of each book.

Nightmare, clearly dissatisfied with your reaction, sat up.

“hellooo?”

You continued to ignore him, grumbling angrily to yourself once you realized there was nothing left to read.

Tossing a book angrily back into an organized bin (a cluttered cardboard box), you stood back up and then pulled out your phone, searching for the nearest book store.

A long, goopy tentacle snatched your phone out of your hands. You turned around, face to face with Asshole (Noodle doodle) who was now reading your phone.

“Hey, give that back!!” You stumbled forward, grabbing it right back with a YOINKKKKKKK. 

“why do you need to go to a bookstore?” he tilted his head.

“None of your business, back off please.” You replaced your phone back into your pocket, exiting the room, a curious Nightmare following behind you.

“we’re roommates. your business is my business.” He trailed behind you.

“I beg to differ,” you scoffed, reaching the front door as you grab your coat, slipping it over your shoulders.

“either way, i’m coming with you.”

“No, you aren’t.” You whacked him across the back of his skull.

“wha- ow! that was uncalled for.” He shouted, rubbing the spot that was hit.

“GO AWAY!” You slammed the door behind you, angrily sighing as you left the house, leaving a confused and shaken Nightmare to stare blankly at the door.

He took a few moments to process what was happening, and he snapped out of his thoughts as Horror walked in, a cookie in hand.

“uh…. boss?”

“oh, uh, what do you want.” Nightmare turned around, glaring at Horror.

“errr….. nothing.” Horror stepped away cautiously.

Nightmare sighed, internally smacking himself. He shoved his skeletal hands in his pockets, as he walked back to the room.

~~~

Horror stepped into the living room, plopping down onto a couch. A few others sat there, all doing their own thing. Lust and Fell glared at each other from across the room, like always.

Lust looked up as Horror entered. “Hey, where’s (Y/n)?”

Horror took a bite of his cookie. “Uh, she left for the book store i believe.”

Fell and Lust quickly looked at each other, before simultaneously lunging across the room towards one another.

Dance pulled his hood up, rolling his eyelights as he left the room, staring at his phone. Horror took another bite of his cookie, watching the two with interest.

Ever since the holidays, those two have been attacking each other whenever (Y/n) wasn’t looking. Horror figured it probably had something to do with their crushes on (Y/n), which were pretty obvious.

Pretty much everyone knew the two of them liked (Y/n), but nobody mentioned it. Dust teased Fell about it once, but everyone around got pretty irritated at the mention of it.

Horror didn’t know why, but the thought of them having an infatuation with her made him a bit….

...uneasy.

It just gave him a strange, unfamiliar feeling. Like a sickening weight in the bottom of his stomach. 

Horror didn’t like that feeling.

There were some feelings he did like though. There was this one other feeling he didn’t know the word for. It isn’t easily described.

His heart fluttered and pounded, like a strange form of arrhythmia. His face warmed up, radiating more heat than the summer sun. His mind was a mess, and he only really knew how to follow what his emotions were telling him to do. He could never think straight.

He only felt that around (Y/n).

..Maybe the others did too? Maybe that’s why Lust and Fell loathed each other? The feeling wasn’t necessarily bad, maybe both of them saw each other as enemies who would steal that strange emotion away from them?

Horror blinked, taking the final bite of his cookie as he watched Lust and Fell attack each other.

Maybe.

~~~

Nightmare walked down the hallway, his footsteps echoing where it was otherwise silent. Distant chattering could be heard from one part of the house, whereas he heard muffled shouting from the living room.

Tch.

He quite disliked this place, being completely honest. Too many people. 12 other sanses, many of them being goody-two-shoes, were too obnoxious. He of course had the morons here with him, but they all seemed preoccupied.

He remembered when they had first disappeared out of nowhere. Nightmare wasn’t sure what to think. He had Killer, Cross, and everything… But there were a lot of them missing.

Then of course, you had Dream. Worst of them all. Quite stupid, actually.

Bringing positivity everywhere he went, always being the favorite. Everyone adored his sunny demeanor and sparkling eyes.

Nightmare shook Dream off of his thoughts - he wasn’t going to waste his time thinking about that degenerate.

Then of course, you had (Y/n), the human girl.

She was pretty interesting. Not really her, exactly, but the effect she had on the rest of the skeletons was intriguing, to say the least. Their eagerness to be by her side and their protectiveness of her. Their selfishness, of wanting to keep her all to themselves.

He let out a small chuckle at that. What idiots.

~~~

Blue, Ink, Dream, Classic, Error and Dust sat in the living room. The first three huddles together on a couch, Blue instructing them on how to fold a paper crane. Error and Dust sat on the other couches, doing their own things. Classic was napping in a chair.

They all stopped when a loud creak! interrupted them.

In walked (Y/n). But . . . wait a minute…!

“Hey guys? This is Cassidy.” You smiled, as you introduced her.

Cassidy, a shy girl with blonde hair, green eyes, and a sweet demeanor stepped in behind you. She waved timidly at the group, smiling. “H-Hi…”


	26. Cassidy (not from fnaf fsgfhljse)

“As I was saying, this is Cassidy.” You gestured to your new friend, who quietly waved to the other skeletons (Blue, Ink, Dream, Classic, Error, and Dust. You guys may not know, but I speak from firsthand experience- it is very difficult writing a quality story with 13 LOVE INTERESTS-). The small group of you sat on various couches and cushioned chairs. Quite comfy, actually. This house was really nice...

“Hi, I’m Cassidy..” she spoke, her voice soft and quiet. People’s voices often have objects that can be used to describe them. While Blue’s could be considered the vocal equivalent to an airhorn, Cassidy’s was quiet. Soft, and fluffy, like a meadow. Not like ice cream, or cotton candy, but dandelions. Like soft, gentle sunshine through your blinds in the morning.

“HI CASSIDY! I HOPE WE CAN BE GOOD FRIENDS!” Blue, of course, spoke up first, his eager beam spread across his face. The only thing separating his voice from being 100% airhorn-like, was the positivity. He wasn’t annoying. At all. Not to you, at least. Sure, he was a bit intense, but he was sweet, and positive. His voice was...

“I’d like to be friends too!” Dream added, interrupting your thoughts. A similar smile rested on his face, but with lesser intensity. Dream’s voice was a bit like nectar. It didn’t have quite the exact same oozing effect that honey or syrup did, but it kept the optimism, smoothness, and clarity. His voice was trustworthy, reassuring, and cheerful. Like nectar!

“That sounds fun!” Cassidy gave a small smile back, her almond shaped, dark brown eyes scrunching up in the process. Cassidy was pale. Not quite printer-paper pale, but more of a shade of peachy-ivory with a rosy flush that sat on her cheeks and on the tip of her nose. Her body was slim, but not tiny, nor delicate. She was actually pretty tall - taller than you, at least. She had smiling brown eyes, and dark brown hair she kept in a messy yet charming braid. A few tan freckles were spread across her cheekbones and nose, enhancing her smile along with two friendly dimples on each of her speckled cheeks. She wore a cottage-core pale, whitish-yellow dress with a leafy-green cardigan. It was a stark contrast to your fuschia knitted lazy sweater on top of jeans a few sizes too big for you.

“yeah, uh, speaking of, how’d you meet (y/n) in the first place?” Classic asked, lying comfortably in a relaxed position slumped on the couch, his arms crossed behind his head to support his skull. Classic’s voice was pretty much just like him; chill. It wasn’t extremely low, but it wasn’t the average voice pitch. Slightly lower, it constantly sounded as if he had just woken up. Although, now that you think about it, knowing him that made a lot of sense.

“Oh, (Y/n) and I?” She turned to you, before looking back at the others with a small laugh. “We met at the bookstore, actually. We were in the same isle when I found her, and we struck up a conversation. She has lovely taste.” Cassidy smiled sweetly - like a dandelion.

You couldn’t help but feel your face warm at the unexpected compliment. You felt the blood quickly rush to your cheeks, and you put a hand timidly on your face. It felt as warm as a toaster. “Pfft, thanks. So do you though.” You laughed, praying that your embarrassing blush would leave your face.

Cassidy joined in on your laughter, smiling at you. Dust and Error exchanged a look, before Error spoke up. “wHy aRE yOu hErE?” 

Error’s voice speaking that particular sentence was a bit harsh. It wasn’t usually like this, although he could sound a little cruel, and annoyed at times. Error’s voice was, obviously, glitchy. Even so, his tone could be pretty excitable at times. He always indulges in such quiet activities. Reading, knitting, etc. Although, the more you talked to him, the more it made you wonder. He clearly found pleasure in rushes of adrenaline. If dangerous situations make him so excited, why did he always choose such… harmless activities? You knew from first hand experience how much fun he had (your pillow fight from a good few months back). I mean, books, knitting, and scented candles aren’t really something to trigger your flight or fight response...

“Oh, well one thing led to another and all…” you spoke up. “We surprisingly became quick friends, so I invited her to come over.”

Your friend Cassidy spoke up in confusion. “Surprising?”

You gasped. “Wait, oh my gosh no - not that it was you. I just, uh… as you can tell, sometimes I am not the greatest at making friends and that sort of thing.”

“Oh, well I think you just have a few walls up. You don’t really show yourself to people that much, but when you talk about your interests, like you did with me, it shows your true colors. You should do that more often.” She grabbed a wisp of your hair, tucking it playfully behind your ear as she smiled at you.

“Heh, maybe you’re right about that one.” You laughed along with Cassidy. She returned her gaze back towards the skeletons, looking back and forth between you and them.

“So, (Y/n), what do you want to do?-”

“wait just a minute.” Dust interjected, drawing your gazes. “As (y/n)’s friends, we’re obliged to make sure that you’re fine to hang out with her?”

Blue jumped up. “YEAH!! WE GOTTA MAKE SURE YOU AREN’T A BAD GUY!”

“Okay hold on - you all are ridiculous..” you sighed, your voice shaking slightly with laughter. Trust issues much?

“nO, i THinK iT’s pERfeCtLy rEaSOnAbLe,” Error added.

“Well, thanks for your input Error, and everyone’s concern. BUT, Cassidy and I are going to make some iced tea and chat about books now. Goodbye!” You hopped up, grabbing Cassidy’s hand as you jogged away towards your kitchen, her by your side.

You walked over to your cabinets, opening them up as you shuffled through looking for your favorite tea, that you had learned in your long conversation at the bookstore earlier was her favorite as well. You grabbed the box of tea bags, grabbing two out. Tazo Passion Tea, your favorite! Cassidy was already preparing the heated water. You two were like a tea-brewing dream team!

Speaking of Dream, he happened to walk in at that same time.

“Hi guys! What are you making?” he asked.

“Oh, just some tea,” you replied, grabbing your jar of sugar that you used for the various beverages you drank. Coffee, tea . . . and not much else now that you think about it. That’s cool though, you can live with that.

“That sounds really cool! May I sit and watch?” Dream smiled hopefully, his golden eyes looking straight into yours, practically begging. Ok, if anyone could do puppy dog eyes, it was Dream, easy.

How were you supposed to refuse him?!?

“Of course!!!” you reflected his smile with one of your own, Cassidy joining in on your positivity session. Considering that most of the time the house was filled with the bickering of Lust and Fell, or some other skeletons fighting, Dream’s arrival made everything a lot more positive, even if you didn’t know him that well. It was actually pretty strange, the way he seemed to bring positivity wherever he went. You had known people like that in the past, such as that one very empathetic kid in school who always seems to know what to say or what to do to make everyone around them feel comfortable, safe, and happy. But you didn’t know anyone that had his effect to quite this degree… He didn’t even need to say anything, he just automatically made you feel happy, safe, comfortable, loved, serene, peaceful-

“Uhh, (Y/n)? The boiling water is in front of you, you can put the tea bags in now and start the 5 minute timer,” Cassidy’s voice knocked you out of your daydream (haha punmaster), shaking you back to reality. You would have been disappointed, but there was iced tea, so you could live with it.

“Oh my gosh sorry, spaced out for a moment there-” you laughed, shaking your head. You placed the tea bags into the water (along with a third for your buddy Dream to have a try), grabbing your phone from your pocket and starting the timer. You opened the drawer to your left, pulling out a spoon while Cassidy got the cups for you all.

“Hey, (Y/n)?” Dream asked, his soft voice pleasantly floating throughout the peaceful room.

“Hm?” You turned around, facing him as you shifted your wait into the heels of your feet, leaning back onto the counter with your hands placed on the cold granite for extra support.

“What’s the difference between iced tea and tea?” he cocked his head.

“Pfft- Exactly what it sounds like silly. Iced tea is cold and has ice in it, while regular tea is served hot.”

“Oh, you’re right!! That makes a lot more sense.” Dream smiled. “Do you like iced tea or regular tea better?”

You actually had to think about that one. You puckered your lips in thought, as you pondered his question. Coming to a conclusion, you looked back up. “I think it depends. For passion tea, I REALLY like the ones starbucks makes. But, obviously, I can’t go there all the time, and I don’t even know if there is one around here. Speaking of, I actually haven’t explored the city all that much at all, nor thought about it…”

“What if we all three took a walk down the city?” Cassidy spoke up.

“...That’s, actually a pretty good idea. And since Dream’s new, it would be nice to get to explore!”

“Mhm!” Dream agreed, nodding his head as he stood up from his slouched position leaned against the wall. You mirrored his movements, standing straight up.

“Oh, yeah… What’s the story with all of you guys anyway?” Cassidy asked.

You were glad you weren’t drinking iced tea at that moment, or you would have spit it out through your nose.

“O-Oh… About that? Umm…..” You laughed nervously, trying your hardest to act natural.

Luckily, the timer from your phone rang at just that moment. You exhaled a breath you hadn’t known you’d been holding, as you discarded the three tea bags and poured the tea into your cups. Cassidy was with ice at the ready, and poured some into the cups. You took the sugar, putting a scoop into each one, before turning to Dream and Cassidy. “Do you guys want to put your own amount of sugar in?”

They nodded, and took turns pouring the sugar in. You grabbed the caps to your plastic, clear cups, snapping them tightly in place as you inserted a straw into each. You handed Dream his and Cassidy took hers, leaving yours sitting lonely on the counter. 

You quickly swiped it up, taking a sip as you appreciated the tart, yet sweet and exotic flavor of the tea. Dream did the same, his eyesockets widening.

“This is really really good!” he said, taking another long sip.  
“Sure is!” you smiled.

“So, shall we be off?” Cassidy spoke up.

“off where?” Nightmare said.

The three of you quickly spun towards the entrance, where Nightmare stood slouched in the doorway. He cocked a brow.

“gonna answer or what?”

~~~

YES I KNOW IM SORRY I MADE YOU ALL WAIT THAT LONG.

But it’s okay because yayy chapters!

Some new book info: I plan to re-release two other versions of this book, where it uses they/them and he/him pronouns for all my readers who do not use the female she/her pronouns. I should get on it soon. Also for all of you people who requested oneshots, I’M WORKING ON IT I SWEAR!

On another note, what do you guys think I should do for the next milestone (20K)? If we even get there that is. Cover art contest? Chapter special contest? Idk give ideas, but we shouldn’t have to worry about that for a while.

Experimented with some better descriptive writing. OWO

LOVE U ALL XOXO


End file.
